Your's, Mine and Our's
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: If you would have told Tai that his best friends knew where the love of his life was hiding, he would have called you foolish. If they had told you she was a Burlesque performer he would have told you to shut up. And if you'd had told him he had a secret daughter. Well then, he would have punched you. Prepare for the pain. Michi, Sorato and a dash of Takari. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

 **Let me just brush off the dust and say 'It's good to be back!'**

 **Oh boy, It's been a while right?!**

 **I'm so excited to be back writing and I have a load more ideas for a lot of my fandoms so exciting times ahead!**

 **So this particular story has been in the works now for nearly a year? I've written the full thing and now it's just a case of reviewing and tweaking, adding and taking away until I am happy with this.**

 **So the idea came to me when I was on the bus to work listening to the Burlesque soundtrack. The whole idea then slowly started piecing together until I had a solid foundation to work with. I am very proud of this piece and a lot of time and effort has gone into this (even sneaking in writing chapters at work!).**

 **I have gone through a really dark time in my life in 2017 and writing this story has really brought me back and been my little escape while I healed so I'm very protective of this.**

 **So this is a Michi-ish piece, so if you're a fan I would definitely recommend along with some Sorato and a sprinkling of Takari.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the cover image for this work.**

 **I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Eeek!**

 **Curtain Up.**

* * *

" _Sora please! Don't tell anyone, he can't know, no one can know."_

" _So, what are you going to do? Just disappear? You know that won't work!"_

" _What other choice do I have Sora? He'll never accept this, you've seen what he's done and I'm not taking him back after that."_

" _This isn't just about you anymore!"_

" _Don't you think I know that! That's why I can't stay, I have to go."_

" _And where exactly do you plan to go? Hm?"_

" _I... I'm not sure but I'll figure it out. Look I should go. Please don't say anything."_

 _Sigh. "I won't. But I'm not happy about it."_

" _You don't have to be. Goodbye Sora."_

" _Bye. Mimi."_

* * *

 **5 years later.**

Sora cracked her eye open as light spilled in through the split in the curtain. She shifted her aching shoulders stiffly and turned away from the sun's morning rays. With her sleep well and truly broken Sora sigh and pulled herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed careful to not wake the sleeping body beside her. She trudged into the spacious kitchen in the apartment and began her morning routine of preparing her coffee. Black, no sugar. With another yawn, she grabbed a key while the kettle boiled and went out to grab the mail and morning paper.

Still blurry eyed she grabbed everything out of the small box and shut the lid turning the key to lock it. Starting to regain her senses she smelt the soothing aroma of bacon sizzling from next door and the faint thrumming of music from the place below. As she re-entered her apartment she heard the pot 'click' and the steady flow of hot water falling into her waiting mug. She grabbed her cup and walked over to the breakfast bar, she noticed idly how it was a beautiful morning. _Hmm should I wear my floral skirt today? Damn, did it say it was going to rain later?_ Sora made a mental note to check the forecast before she got changed later.

Taking a strong sip of her drink, she let the strong smell wash over and rid the remaining drowsiness from her. She placed her mug down and started skimming through the mail, she placed the newspaper on the side for him and carried on looking through the post. Junk, Bill, Takeout Menu, Junk, Junk, Ju-, Oh!

Sora furrowed her brow at the pink envelop with her name written in cursive scrawl across the front. She pulled open the paper to find a fancy little party invitation inside, it had glitter surrounding the frame and little butterflies attached to the corners, the big number '5' plastered right in the centre. Sora opened the card to find two sets of handwriting on each side. One clearly written by the smaller person whose invitation it was, the other from the smaller person's mother.

' _Aunty Sora!_

 _You are invited to my super-duper amazing 5_ _th_ _Birthday Party!_

 _Mummy said it will be at Mr Mickey's Playhouse! How cool is that!_

 _The party will be on the 15_ _th_ _April at 12:00pm._

 _I hope you can come and bring Uncle Matt too! He always brings cool presents!_

 _Lots of Love Mya xx'_

Sora smiled at the invitation, she inspected the little handwriting giggling slightly imagining little Mya concentrating hard while her mother instructed her what to write, the number of little scribbles indicated it wasn't an easy task.

Speaking of Mya's mother, she had written Sora a note also.

' _Hi Sora,_

 _So sorry for not replying to you lately, things have been… a little hectic. Nothing to worry about though. I'm so sorry for the short notice of the party but Mya insisted, and I really wanted to see you… so two birds and all that. Feel free to invite who you like, lord only knows I could use some adult conversations! I have a few spare beds so if you want to crash for the night that's no problem. I hope you can make it._

 _You know the way, right? Any trouble text me._

 _All the love,_

 _Meems. xoxo'_

Sora smiled softly at the message, she pulled out her phone and checked the date. Wednesday 12th April shone across the screen. Hmm I suppose a few days off won't hurt. Sora pulled up the email tab and sent a message to her assistant manager telling her she would be in later and was planning the next week off. Her smile grew thinking of seeing her dear friend and her daughter soon, Mya was so much like her mother it was like seeing a mini-me.

Just then the sound of padding feet came through into the kitchen, Sora looked up and smiled at the sight of her pyjama clad boyfriend.

"Morning."

"Morning." He grunted in return, he was never one for mornings. He trudged over to the kitchen and began making his own cup of coffee, an almost identical routine to the one previous. He grabbed his mug and made his way over to her.

"What'cha got?"

"Mainly junk, a few bills." Sora said shifting through the papers. "…and this." She passed the pink invitation forward into Matt's hands, he put his mug down and blinked a few times before furrowing his brow to read the messages. Sora took another sip of her coffee the delightful liquid making her 'hmm' blissfully.

"Oh. I see."

Sora's face fell into a scowl. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That! You're always so cold when we speak about them."

"Well how can I not be? After what she's done-"

"What she's done?! After what he did, can you blame her?"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath before looking back at her. "I'm not saying what he did was right, look I don't want to have another fight with you over this. He's my best friend and I'll always say he has a right to know."

Sora sigh and nodded her head slowly. She agreed with him, of course she did. What her best friend did was as unforgivable and what he did, Heh, guess they do deserve each other. Truth be told Sora has also had several fights with her friend, begging her to come home and tell him what happened, she desperately wanted the truth to come out. Keeping a secret like this was bad enough, but holding it for 5 years was just as bad as what their best friends have done to each other. No wonder her and Matt were the only two who knew.

"Hey I have an idea." Sora looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow. "You do?"

Matt nodded his blonde hair bouncing at the motion. "Yeah, I think we should invite him."

There was a stony silence. "You are joking, right?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what!" Sora gasped before standing up and rushing round the breakfast table. "We can't invite him! I can see it now 'Oh hey Meems thanks so much for the invite by the way we've invited your ex! Oh and the secret baby daddy to your daughter that's cool, right?"

Matt gave an unimpressed look. "Well what do you propose we do?"

"We do the same as always and keep our mouths shut." Matt went to protest in defence of his friend but was met with the echoing slam of the bedroom door.

* * *

Sora walked out of her bedroom in a simple floral skirt and light blouse, she checked the forecast as remembered and the day was set to be wall to wall sunshine, the perfect excuse to use her new skirt. As she gathered her things in a bag the intercom buzzed. Seeing as Matt was still in the shower she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _It's your favourite guy!"_

"But Matt's in the shower?"

" _Ouch Sor, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let me in!"_

Sora rolled her eyes and buzzed the idiot in. For all she hated him for what he did to Meems he was still one of her closest friends. I mean after all they went through together and their adventures in the past how could they not be? Scandalous secret child secret aside.

Sora couldn't hear the shower anymore so she guessed Matt must have gotten out, she heard a knock at the door and a slight rattle before their 'fearless leader' walked in.

He hadn't changed much, none of them had really. His hair remained bushy and proud, he'd gotten taller and broader, his time at the gym speaking for itself. His skin a light tan caught from all his time playing soccer outside was covered is a blue shirt and he had jeans with black sneakers on his feet. He made a beeline for the fridge and instantly pulled out the leftover lasagne.

"You know it's like having a dog." Sora said rolling her eyes.

"Dogs don't look this handsome."

"That's debatable." Sora mumbled low enough for him not to hear. Matt emerged from the bedroom dressed in his t-shirt, jeans and his standard leather jacket. "Seriously Tai I'm going to start charging you rent, you never leave!"

Tai rolled his eyes before shoving another mouthful in. "Stop being so dramatic." He clanged the fork down in the now empty dish and stood up. "Right Ishida, you ready?"

Matt picked up his wallet and keys. "Yeah."

"Where are you guys off to?" Sora asked.

"Your boyfriend is treating me to lunch, aint I lucky?" Tai said with glee, Sora gave Matt a questioning look.

"He won my case for me, with that guy that said I ripped off his song."

Ah. Sora was aware of that saga. Matt's band had their first breakthrough hit and naturally some no-name piped up saying that the band had copied his song (his unreleased song to add). He took the band to court but with Matt's best friend being the up and coming top lawyer in Odaiba he easily walked the trial. "But you've just eaten half a lasagne."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy." Tai grinned.

Sora shook her head and bent down to grab her bag.

"Hey what's this?"

"Tai! Give me that!"

Sora's head jerked up and her eyes doubled. She saw as Matt swiped the pink card out of Tai's hand but Sora could see he already saw. His face had gone a chalky white and he stood ridged not saying a word.

"Tai-"

"It's her."

The room seemed to drop in temperature, despite the sun's rays on her back Sora felt cold. She'd pictured this scene a thousand times telling Tai this dirty little secret, but not one of those times did he find out like this. His next question sent Sora's head spinning.

"Who's Mya?"

Sora looked at Matt who looked like he wanted to vomit. He swallowed hard.

"Look Tai lets go out and we'll talk about this."

"Who. Is. Mya?" His tone was strong and firm and all traces of the happy playful Taichi had disappeared. In front of her was the cold lawyer. Sora felt tears pool in her eyes and tried to swallow back the lump lodged in her throat.

"Tai- We- I- She- Mya's…" Sora couldn't say it, the burden weighing down on her hard. Forbidding her to reveal her best friend's deepest secret. Tai's face looked murderous and he turned to look at them both.

"Mya is Mimi's daughter Tai." Matt said strongly, he was stood tall and unwavering. Tai's head whipped to Matt's so fast Sora thought it might snap.

"H-her daughter?!"

She could see the cogs whirring in his mind, piecing things together. "You know where she is?" It came out in a low voice, but it still had her rooted to the spot. Sora opened her mouth to reply.

"Wait! You _know_ where she has been all this time?!" His voice exploded.

"Yes! But she made us swear not to tell you!" Sora cried her voice wobbling, the first tear spilling over thinking of how much she has let Mimi down. Matt seeing the tear fall from her eye stiffened and rounded on his best friend.

"Yes, we know! But only we know, no one else does! Now either you can calm down and talk or you can leave, I'm not having Sora upset." Matt hissed.

"Matt! We can't-"

"No Sora! I've told you this has gone on long enough! He found out which we knew he would eventually!"

Sora's shoulder's slumped in defeat and she pulled out her phone, writing a quick message to her assistant manager at the store saying she couldn't make it in. Tai was stalking over to the couch, fists balled and jaw set, Sora barely registered her phone beep in response to the new message. She sat down and glanced at the screen, the message from her assistant asking of everything was okay. Sora swallowed and replied, ' _family emergency'_ before turning her phone on silent.

Tai rounded on the couple his eyes broken and ablaze.

"Talk. Now."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Jumping straight into the story, no messing about!**

 **I hope if you liked this you'll leave a review**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**

 **Cornelia.x**


	2. The Explanation

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Responses are at the end of this chapter!**

 **Without further ado!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Mya.**

* * *

Matt would not be intimidated by his best friend; he squared his shoulders and motioned for Tai to take the chair across from him. He did so reluctantly.

"Where do you want us to start?"

"The beginning would be nice." Tai spat. Matt narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at him.

"Watch it."

Tai snorted but remained quiet, his anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"It started the night you guys broke up…"

* * *

Mimi couldn't believe her eyes, she felt sick, numb, cold. Her breathing became rapid, she could barely stand due to how much her legs were shaking. She watched as her boyfriend pushed the bottle blonde off him and started doing up his shirt.

" _Shit_ \- Meems! Wha- What are you doing here?! I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?" Tai spluttered.

Mimi's eyes were wide and glassy. "I thought I would come and surprise you… but looks like the surprise is on me huh?" Her voice was dazed.

She watched robotically as the bimbo shoved her blouse back on and darted from the room giving Mimi a wide berth as she escaped. Tai scraped a hand through his thick hair looking almost like he was going to pull it out. "Meems I can expla-"

"Don't!" She snapped, he stopped instantly; her eyes became sharp and fierce. "Don't you dare try and wriggle your way out of this! I can't believe I listened to Sora! I knew something was going on but she told me to trust you! Ha! Well. I won't make that mistake again." Her tone was cold like steel.

Tai's infamous temper suddenly flared. "Don't act so innocent! It's hardly my fault; you have been distant for weeks! You have no right to take the moral high ground Princess, I've seen this mystery 'Dale' pop up on your phone every night! You snatch that phone so quick as if your life depends on it!" He seethed.

Mimi looked like she was going to explode. "Don't talk shit about things you know nothing about!"

Tai was taken back for a second. Mimi never swore, she was pissed.

"Know nothing? Care to enlighten me then Princess?!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No go on! What's the big secret?!"

Mimi set her jaw and stared him dead in the eyes. Those brown eyes that held so much warmth and comfort now seemed like a stranger to her, they weren't her Taichi's eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between me and Dale." She said quietly. Tai suddenly felt very small and his stomach stared doing uncomfortable flips.

"Meem's I'm so sorry, I swear this will never happen again."

Mimi looked at the floor and nodded her head. "Okay."

Tai looked up, hopeful he could salvage his relationship.

"I'll meet you at home." Mimi broke, her voice sounding louder than intended.

"Wait! I'll drive us both back!"

"No no, it's okay I need to clear my head anyway." Mimi's voice sounded quiet and broken.

"I'll meet you at home." She said finally before shutting the door.

* * *

"She came over here that night Tai, she was a mess." Sora explained. Tai looked lost in his own world, as if he had been reliving those last moments he saw her. Sora continued.

"She told me she was leaving, she begged me not to tell you, I'm so sorry. I wish I could, but I couldn't, things were too complicated; she didn't even tell me where she was going. It was only a year later that I got a letter from her telling me where she was. When I saw her she kept telling me not to tell you, she was so broken Tai!"

Tai shot out of his seat and walked over to the large window spanning over the concrete jungle.

He could see people walking below, hurrying about their daily lives, each have their own lives, problems, families. He saw an elderly couple walking slowly through the throng of people bustling around them in an attempt to reach their destination faster. The couple remained steady, taking all the time in the world their arms locked together. Tai could see his reflection looking back at him through the glass and felt the bile rise up his throat.

"I thought she was having an affair too! She was so quiet and different, she changed! Then this Dale keeps popping up I swear she was attached to her phone like a lifeline. So I got lonely and neglected; she wouldn't open up at all. How do you respond to that?!"

"You have patience. God Tai did it ever occur to you that she was going through something life changing?!" Matt snapped. Tai whipped round starting Matt straight in the eye, but he didn't flinch.

"Oh yeah? So life changing she had to shut me out and run away!?"

"Yes! Because you cheated on her!"

"I told you why that happened! Do you really think I don't regret it! I tried finding her hundreds of times but all I got was a big fat nothing! Yet you, my so called best friend knew where she has been and you didn't tell _me_!" He roared.

Matt stood up this time, him and Tai matching in height. "If we told you, you would have gone looking for her."

"Well of course I would! Don't I deserve some explanation? She left me- and before you start I understand she had a right to. But she didn't even let me explain! She didn't talk to me! I could have helped if there was something wrong!" He was becoming desperate, Matt's features softened but he didn't falter.

"You don't think I told her this? I did bud, I really did but she wouldn't listen! I- I suppose after seeing what you had done, being pregnant does that to a person."

There. There he said it. It was out, this big ugly secret was laid bare to the one person it

affected the most. Funny, Sora always felt this would be a great day. The day Tai found out about Mya would be a happy day but the look on said man's face told a different story. He was not happy.

Sora's eyes were glued to Tai who seemed to have frozen. It was unnerving. Matt stepped back slightly giving him some space. "Tai?"

His eyes flicked to Sora who stood up and walked over to him. "I'm so sorry this is how you had to find out."

He continued to stare before he spoke.

"So Mya is- Wait! Hold up! This doesn't make any sense!" Tai yelled jumping back, he was running his hands through his hair. "Why would she leave if she was pregnant with MY child? How do I know she's even mine what about this Dale-"

"He was her doctor. She was scared."

Tai halted for a moment taking that information in before shaking his head and continuing on his rant.

"What did she think I would do?! I would have stepped up, I would have helped her! I can't believe- where is she? I need to see her, I need to see both of them!" He rounded. "I- I have a daughter I've not known about for 5 years?!" Tai screeched.

Sora was speechless she expected some form of reaction but for whatever reason she didn't think of this. Matt looked at her his eyes begging her to let him tell Tai where Mimi was. She was torn. She felt like the worst friend in the world not just to Mimi but to Tai too.

"We're going over to visit on Friday. We can message her to see if it's okay for you to come?" Matt suggested. Tai snorted.

"Don't. She'll probably just run away again." He muttered irritably. "No, I am coming I need answer's." Tai said with determination. He didn't leave any room for argument.

"What does she even do? I mean she didn't have a job when she was with me? She kept trying to become a chef, but if she couldn't do that I can't see her getting a different job?" Tai asked curiously. Sora's stomach rolled, and an involuntary gasp escaped her lips which Tai instantly picked up on. "Oh god, what now!?" He demanded.

Sora panicked her eyes darting everywhere. Oh god if he found out what Mimi did he'd flip!

"She's um she's-"

"Sora don't even think of lying to me! I've had enough of that thank you very much."

"Okay but you have to promise not to freak out because it's not as bad as it sounds!"

Tai stayed ridged and crossed his arms.

"Promise!" Sora pleaded.

"Fine! I promise. What does she do?"

Sora sighed and braced herself.

"She's a burlesque performer."

"WHAT?!"

Sora and Matt got a lot of noise complaints that day.

* * *

Tai was in his bedroom packing an overnight bag, his packing was erratic and sloppy but he was way past the point of caring. In the last 24 hours he'd had his world turned upside down, therefore, he booked a full week off work to try and get his shit together. As expected he didn't sleep last night at all, his brain wouldn't shut down and who could blame him. He's just found out that he's the father of this little girl he's never met! And to top it off her mother- his ex- is a fucking stripper-. Okay correction ' _performer'_ , Sora made that quite clear to him when she forced that fact down his throat.

Right, shirts, underwear, charger, toothbrush. Okay good to go.

After he left Matt and Sora's yesterday he went straight to Kari's and told her everything. Rightfully Kari was horrified to learn she was aunt and had no prior knowledge but also heartbroken Mimi felt she had to hide it from everyone. Tai never thought of it that way but regardless of the technicalities he had a daughter. Plain and simple. And he was going to meet her if it was the last thing he did.

Tai never thought of himself as the fatherly type. Of course, the idea of children had flitted across his thoughts once or twice, he was human, it was only natural. But he never paid those thoughts much time. He thought about having a son to teach soccer to or a daughter to spoil but he never felt that fatherly instinct before.

He'd want to say he could feel it now, but how can you feel something for someone you've never even met let alone knew existed a day ago! Even so, Kari demanded to meet her little niece immediately and Tai offered for her to come along on the trip. What did he have to lose? His apparent daughter had no idea of his existence and he wondered idly what bullshit story Mimi had spun to cut him out of the picture. He could feel himself getting mad again, so he took a calming breath and reassured Kari she could come.

Kari had been ecstatic, she seemed to have forgotten that this little girl had been hidden from her and replaced it with sheer and utter joy. Tai was somewhat unnerved with this reaction. Why didn't he feel overbearing amount of happiness? After all it was _his_ child and it was _his_ previous love he was going to meet. Whoa- Hold up. He hadn't thought about love and Mimi before in the same context in a really long time. His stomach knotted uncomfortably, and he looked over at a single bedside drawer holding a little black box.

He shook his head to clear his mind and pulled his phone out of his pocket. _9:00pm._ God how was he supposed to get through the next 24 hours knowing he would be facing _her_ again. This woman broke his heart for crying out loud. Tai didn't like to think of those months after she left. So much pain, alcohol, drugs, screams, drunken stupor's. It wasn't until he found himself waking up in a hospital bed with a worried Joe and furious and tearful Kari looking down on him he realised she wasn't coming back and he needed to move on. That was the hardest thing Tai had ever done.

The day had gone past in a blur. He spent a lot of the day lost in his mind, flashbacks of the past creeping up on him. Matt had messaged a few times which he responded to vaguely. He was still absolutely furious with both Matt and Sora from keeping this from him but he'll deal with that later, he had more pressing things to focus on at the moment.

Tai heard a knock on his door, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and zipped his bag closed and carried it out of his bedroom. He walked down the hall and dropped the bag near the door before answering it.

"Hey man what took you?"

A shorter man with maroon hair asked and he walked past Tai into his apartment. "Whoa man, going somewhere?" He asked referring to the bag. Tai shut the door and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Davis?" Davis grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel before tossing it up and catching it taking a juicy bite out of the side.

"T.P says Kari was acting weird, he told me it's nothing he's done so the only other person to make her act strange is you. Gotta find out why my lady is hurting man."

Tai looked to the ceiling is despair. "How many times? Kari is not your lady."

"Pssh!" Davis waved nonchalantly. "She'll realise soon enough she can't resist this." He gestured to his torso.

"God I hope she doesn't."

"Ouch man, what's up with you? Oh…is this a sibling thing?" Davis asked warily, everyone was well aware of the Yagami sibling bond. No one messed with it and if they did, it never ended well for them. Deciding this was the only way of getting this guy out of his hair he agreed.

"Yeah you could say that, so if you don't mind…"

"Say no more, I know better than to mess with my future brother-in-law. I'll see myself out. But remember man if you need anything you know where to find me." He said giving a wink and a salute before exiting the apartment.

Tai gave a half wave before seeing the half-eaten apple left lying on the side. He grabbed it before tossing it in the trash and turning back to his room. He hoped sleep would find him tonight, however he didn't think we would be that lucky.

* * *

 **Ooooh!**

 **Hopefully more answers for you!**

 **Don't worry guys, Mimi will make her appearance in the next chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Honter11 – Thank you for your review!I hope this chapter answered one of your questions!**

 **Jr – Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks all!**

 **Cornelia.x**


	3. Found

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ready for the next chapter? Well let's get going!**

* * *

Mercifully the next morning came quickly for Tai, he rolled over to see his alarm blaring _'7:30am'_ in red angry letters. He groaned and rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. Tai was not a nervous man, he never got nervous which made him such a good leader. He was always 'cool in a crisis', never letting his emotions get the better of him which also made him such a good lawyer.

He knew today would be the ultimate test of that control. He had to keep it together or chaos would ensue, and it wasn't just him that would be affected. No. This could mean he never saw this mystery little girl. Tai wondered fondly what she was like. Was she like him? Her? Pfft course she would be like her, she raised her all by herself how could she not have raised a little mini-me? Tai couldn't help the growl that escaped him. _Shit._ If he can't control himself now, he had no hope for when he saw her.

Would he cry? Scream? Yell? He didn't know but he did know is that he was after answer's and he would be damned if he left without any.

He rolled out of bed and quickly jumped into the shower. Once washed he put on his clothes, nothing fancy, he picked out a white t-shirt and jacket with his jeans and trainers. His hair was wild and untameable as always and he quickly sprayed some cologne.

Grabbing his bag, wallet, phone and keys he exited his apartment and made his way over to Matt and Sora's. He checked his phone before he got into his car to see a message form Kari saying she would meet him there in 10, he sent a quick reply before putting the phone in the cradle and setting off.

He arrived quickly, the early morning meant little traffic and made his way up to his friend's floor after buzzing himself in. He reached the door and tried the handle with it being unlocked he let himself in.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tai, be out in a second!" He heard Sora's voice from the bedroom.

"Hey man" Tai turned to see Matt sitting at the breakfast bar, half empty cup of coffee in his hand. Tai nodded in acknowledgement and Matt sigh.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?"

"I replied to your messages."

"Vaguely. Look bud, I know you're pissed with me, with us, but we really are sorry. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if the situation was reversed."

Tai shot up from looking in the fridge and glared at his friend.

"Hm. Let me think. Would I have kept the fact that I knew where the mother of your child and love of your life ran off too for 5 years?" Tai 'pretended' to be thinking as Matt narrowed his eyes. Tai snapped his fingers in mock recognition.

"Oh, that's right, No! I wouldn't have, you know why because it's a shitty thing to do!"

"Alright, alright look let's just get these next few days over with then you can have your bitch fit with us."

Tai glared. "Damn right I will." Matt rolled his eyes and stood up as Sora came out rolling a suitcase.

"Whoa are you moving?" Tai asked, Sora glared.

"Oh har har very funny. Mya's presents are in there."

 _"Fuck!_ I haven't got her anything!" Tai gasped.

"Relax, it's not like she knows you." Matt said.

"And who's fault is that?!" Tai snapped.

 _Buzzzzzz_

"Hello?" Sora asked quizzically to the intercom, they weren't expecting anyone today.

 _"Hi! We're here!"_

"Kari?! What are you doing here? Who's we?!" Sora gasped looking at Tai incredulously. The brunette looked away sheepishly.

 _"Me and TK! Come on let us in!"_

Sora pressed the button for the door wordlessly then rounded on Tai.

"You _told_ Kari! Tai! What the hell are you playing at? She can't come!"

"Why not? Mya is her niece."

"Yes- But- But-"

"Look she's gonna be pissed either way to see him anyway, she's not going to be anymore mad to see Kari and Teeks." Matt interjected. Sora's shoulders sagged in defeat knowing she was in for one heck of an ear ache when her best friend got her alone.

The door knocked and in walked a beaming Kari and calm TK.

"Hi everyone! Oh gosh I'm so excited! I can't believe I have a niece! A _niece!_ And we get to see Mimi too, oh, it will be so good to catch up with her." Kari sigh happily. Tai's face formed a slight scowl and he reached down to grab his own bag.

"Come on let's get this over with."

* * *

Mimi had moved to a city called Habashka. Quite place which made no major headlines, simple living might as well have been the city's slogan as people went about their daily lives. The 5 friends arrived 6 hours after leaving Sora's place and it was some journey. 1 plane journey, a train and an hour's taxi ride to the city centre. If Mimi wanted to disappear she travelled far enough to do it.

They all checked in at a hotel close to where Mimi lived, Sora was stubborn with refusing to give directions and Matt was also remained extremely tight lipped. Tai was getting restless, he needed to see her _now_. They were all currently in the casual bar in the hotel, making idle chat to make the hours go by, the plan is to meet Mimi at her apartment when she was ready and then get the serious talking underway. You know the serious talking Mimi had no idea of yet.

Sora's phone buzzed in her pocket, she fished it out and read the message carefully.

"Oh."

"What?" Matt asked, Sora looked around at everyone before landing on Tai.

"Well looks like there is a change of plan. Mimi has been roped into working tonight so she's invited us round to watch and she'll meet us after she's finished."

"No."

"Tai-"

"No way. If you think I'm going to watch her do that you have another thing coming."

"Where does Mimi work?" TK asked.

"She's-"

"She's a stripper."

"Tai!" Sora snapped at him for butting in, she sent him a nasty glared then focused back on a shocked Kari and TK.

"She's not a _stripper."_ She hissed directing it at Tai who looked away. "She's a burlesque performer."

Kari nodded in understanding her features instantly relaxing but TK still looked a little disturbed.

"I don't know… it wouldn't seem right to watch her getting naked…"

"God TK! She doesn't get naked! She's fully clothed! Don't listen to that jackass he's just jealous."

"Ha! Me? Jealous? I don't think so."

Sora leaned back confidently and crossed her arms. "Oh, we'll see."

* * *

They entered the venue as it was nearing 9:00pm. They paid for their seats- well… all except Tai who flat out refused to pay into the establishment; meaning a very annoyed Matt had to pay for his admission.

The venue was huge, much bigger than Tai was expecting. A long bar lined the back wall stretching all the way across, rows of multi coloured bottles of liquids fashioned the wall behind the bar which also doubled with ceiling tall mirrors which was perfectly reflecting the stage. Small round tables flooded the floor, some tables were bunched together to accommodate larger parties. The wooden table and chairs were all black and each table held a lit candle and rose in the centre. Tai looked up and spotted a huge glass chandelier hanging from the celling glittering in the light. Around the sides of the room secluded booths were sectioned off and red ' _reserved'_ cards sat atop each table along with the customary candle and rose. The booths were closed in dark curtains separating each booth, Tai wondered if they were for 'repeat' customers. He didn't know why but the thought made him shudder.

The lights were still on so Tai could see smoke drifting in the air coming from the stage, the stage itself was a sight to behold. It looked like it had been pulled right from the 1930's. Huge curtains framed it as the stage rounded out into the crowd so the um 'performers' could be closer to those watching. The back of the stage had a huge semi-circular staircase rising half way up the back of the wall before stopping at some double curtains. The wings were hidden in darkness and Tai wondered just how many people you could fit onto the stage. (1)

His friends found a seat off to the side, in view of the stage, but in a spot that can easily be hidden. Tai sat down robotically as it struck him that he would be seeing her shortly on that very stage. He vaguely heard Matt say he was off get drinks and TK stood up to go help him, Tai looked around the room and could see it was starting to fill up as the chatter from the audience became louder. He noticed the booths either side of him filling too, he noticed curiously that they were filled with men in sharp suits and as he took another look around he noticed that men and women were dressed to impress. He quirked a brow before looking down at his own attire suddenly feeling very under dressed, something he never thought he would feel in a place like this.

However, this wasn't the place he was expected, there was no 'runway' or poles or box stages placed around the floor. It was simple table, chair and stage venue. Audience to performer. Tai whipped round and took another glance, no girls walking round half naked, no men being seduced into little back rooms. No.

People were waiting for a show to start.

Matt interrupted his spectating when a bottle of beer was placed in front of him.

"I didn't order this." Tai said pointing at the drink as Matt sat at the side of him. TK was at his other side and Sora was at the other side of Matt; Kari was next to Sora and TK but had turned her chair to see the stage.

"I know but I have a feeling you're going to need it." Matt replied.

"Why do _I_ get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm going to see?"

"Oh, you will bud, trust me. Which is exactly why you _will_ need it." Matt laughed.

Tai was sure that was supposed to be comforting however it was anything but. The lights dimmed and the stage was dipped into inky darkness, the dim lights in the venue highlighted the smoke and the faint candles on each table glowed on the spectators. A man's voice echoed around the room.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to the dazzling flower of The Lounge! Rose!"_

A live band lit up at the side of the stage. Music blaring filling the venue, Tai looked to the stage to see a woman stood atop the semi-circular staircase with her back to the audience. Her long honey hair fell straight just grazing the top of her bottom, she had black heels which were attached to the rest of the boot travelling up long slender legs stopping mid-thigh exposing a gap of milky skin. She had small black shorts on with suspenders attached to them and the boots, a thick black line running parallel on each leg stood out in contracts to her pale skin.

Tai's eyes wandered greedily up her body and noticed how the shorts glittered and stopped at her mid-drift allowing more smooth skin to be exposed; the top half of her attire was hidden behind her long hair. As she started singing Tai's stomach dropped painfully.

It was a voice he thought he all but forgot, he remembered she never sang socially (minus the time in Gekomon's palace) but he had overheard her a few times when she had been in the shower. He was always floored with how her voice flowed when she sang so it knocked him for six hearing this _powerhouse_ now!

Her voice filled the venue seemingly without trying, he was so overcome with emotion and he hadn't even seen her face yet! She sang a few notes acapella before turning slowly, a smirk etched on her face and Tai had to use every inch of will power to not jump up and run to her.

Whether he would kiss her or strangle her; now that was a different story.

The mid-drift exposed her _very_ toned stomach, her chest was covered in a sparkling bralette which was webbed just underneath. The top had sleeves that ran down her arms and over her shoulders then covering her neck like a choker, her chest was exposed and sparkled with body glitter. His eyes then found the face that still haunted his dreams.

Blood red lips framed her white teeth; high cheek bones highlighted her cinnamon eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. Her jaw was sharp and Tai had to clench his fist in restraint. She was gorgeous.

She walked down the staircase with ease in her heels as other girls joined her on stage, their performance was mesmerising but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her voice didn't miss a beat despite the intricate movements she was keeping up with.

He watched her perform as she and a select few other girls grabbed their leg and lifted it slowly until it was vertical in the air. He immediately grabbed for his drink and chugged the bottle his mouth instantly becoming dry, he faintly heard Matt laugh next to him but he had no desire to tear his eyes off the stage.

She sang out the final notes with determination and all the girls halted in their final positions. The applause was thunderous, you could see the performers breathing heavily as the curtain came down. It was then Tai finally blinked. (2)

"Oh. My. God! That- That was Mimi! Did you see her? She looked amazing and she can really sing!" Kari squealed as she turned in her seat to face everyone. Sora was leaning back looking smug and Matt was talking to a waiter who was taking notes and nodding.

"Tai I don't know what you think stripping is but I've seen stripping and that was not it." TK said facing the shell-shocked brunette.

"And when have you seen strippers?" Kari lashed sending him a murderous glare. TK's face dropped.

"Go on little bro, get out of this one." Matt laughed. TK spluttered into excuses at the furious woman as Tai felt a nudge at his side.

"Well?" Tai turned to see Sora looking at him.

"Okay, okay sheesh she's not a stripper. Just go get me another beer." He said sulkily.

Regardless of the fact she wasn't a stripper he was still annoyed she looked like _that_ while all these people leered on her. It made him uncomfortable, it made him angry. He didn't know why this was setting his temper off, he had girlfriends after Mimi; admittedly short relationships but he thought he lost all romantic interest in the honey haired woman. Maybe it was because she was his longest relationship? Maybe it was because of everything they've been through together? Maybe he still felt she needed protecting like the little girl in the Digital world? Maybe it was because the supposed mother of his child was performing like that!?

He was so confused, he knew he didn't come all the way here to get back together with her. No, he was here for answers and that was that, no amount of seduction was going to stray him from his goal.

Another beer was placed in front of him and the band started up again as the curtain raised. She was posed on a chair her long legs dangling over the side, a few cat calls whipped round the room and Tai set his jaw in irritation and grabbed his beer tight. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

As the night drew to a close and the final number rang out, the curtain dropped and the lights came up illuminating the room. Tai blinked a few times his eyes adjusting to the brightness; people started getting up to leave and he looked in front of him witnessing all the empty bottles and glasses scattered across the table. His head felt fine which he was thankful for and he was glad he wasn't drunk. God knows what he would have said or done if he'd had met her wasted.

Matt nudged his arm and stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" TK asked as everyone started standing.

"Mimi asked us to go back stage so that's what we're doing."

Tai's stomach lurched; whether from the thought of seeing Mimi or the beer he wasn't sure. Matt and Sora headed over to the stage and down the side where there was a small door. Sora knocked and a man with black hair to his shoulders and thick glasses answered. He quirked an eyebrow at her looking her up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Rose requested to see us, we're friends." Sora said gesturing to the group, the man gazed at all of them.

"All of you?"

"Yes." Sora answered immediately. The man shrugged.

"Okay, but you guys can't stay long… Oh! Well maybe you can." He giggled eyeing Tai. Tai suppressed a shudder as Sora brushed passed confidently and led the way, everyone following and Tai entering last walking quickly past the doorman who was undressing him with his eyes. He looked around a saw rows of dressing tables with mirrors with bright lights surrounding them, the smell of hairspray hung in the air and make up was scattered all over the tables. Racks of clothing and outfits were dotted about with labels hanging off indicating performances and names.

Women were currently sat down pulling out extensions, eyelashes and wiping make-up of their faces after the show. He saw a few glance at them before returning to their task, women walked around proudly with just their bras and underwear on and Tai had to fight the urge not to stare/blush as a few smile seductively and walked closer to him.

They walked towards the back of the room where a dressing table was placed separated from the others, bright lights surrounded the mirror and flowers were settled on the floor and table. The figure was quickly writing on her phone when she looked up and smiled brightly seeing Sora in the reflection. Tai held his breath as the woman stood up and turned around to face them.

He finally found her.

Mimi's smile soon dropped as she noticed Kari and TK and looked rather confused and scared. Wow was she always this tall?

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked in a shaky voice, Kari was about to reply when Sora cut in.

"Mimi please don't be mad but-"

"The fuck is _he_ doing here?!" Mimi screeched pointing a strong finger towards Tai. Tai straightened his shoulders and stepped forward so they were face to face. Tai had to keep mentally slapping himself to stop himself from getting distracted by her.

"I really don't think you're in a position to be asking the questions." He said coldly folding his arms, her perfuming was hitting his nostrils and stirring his senses, but he had to remain strong. Mimi's head snapped to Sora who flinched.

"Please… please tell me you didn't!" Her voice was starting to crack, Sora looked heartbroken.

"I didn't! he- he saw the invite. I'm so sorry Mi."

Mimi dragged a hand through her hair her eyes wide as her hair spilled over her shoulder. A pang a sympathy hit Tai. Odd. She looked as if her entire world was crashing down around her.

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight." _Liar_. "I just want some answers."

"No! I have nothing to answer for. You have to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I've got what I came for!"

"Which is what?!"

"You know what!"

Mimi scoffed. "How dare you! If you think you have some sort of right to take her from me you have another thing coming! I'll find a lawyer better than you and-"

"Whoa! Just shut up for 5 seconds!" Tai bellowed, Mimi was breathing heavily and staring at him erratically. "I'm not taking anyone! I just want the truth."

Mimi looked so lost, so scared. It pained Tai to see her this way. Sora walked over to her best friend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"He deserves the truth Meems, he deserves to know."

Mimi looked like she was going to burst into tears. She took a big breath to calm herself and then looked at him.

"Fine we'll talk. Come round tomorrow and I'll answer your questions."

Tai nodded. "Okay… can I… see her?"

Mimi froze. "She has something on in the morning, we'll see how the talk goes, then… well then we'll see.

He knew he wasn't going to get more than that so he nodded. Mimi made arrangements with Sora to come to hers tomorrow with everyone, once they finished they left and headed back to the hotel. Tai's mind was swimming. _Tomorrow_. Tomorrow he was going to get the answers he needed, he deserved. And one this was for sure…

He was not going to fuck it up.

* * *

 **(1) Okay so I got most of my inspiration for the venue from the film Chicago. That and the film Burlesque were heavy influences for Mimi's work.)1**

 **(2)** **So I purposefully left out the lyrics, the reason for this is you, the reader, to apply any song you like. The song that was in my head when writing was 'Show me how you Burlesque' and 'All that Jazz'. But as I said feel free to apply any song you see fit.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pty: Hi! I'm glad this plot interested you! I hope this one keeps you hooked too, thank you for your review**

 **honter11: You're welcome** **Thank you for reviewing! Haha, Tai was a complete bone head but as you say, what's a story without a little drama? Don't worry Mya will be making her debut soon!**

 **Genbo: Thank you! You're very kind, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **x**

 **So Mimi has been found!**

 **So, who's interested in meeting Tai and Mimi's daughter? Say same time next week?**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	4. Mya

**Hey all! Me again!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **So, who's ready to meet Mya?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Tai. He was up at first light, jumping in the shower and getting changed. He checked his phone to see a message form Matt telling him they were all already downstairs at breakfast. He sent a quick reply and put his phone in his pocket and grabbed a jacket before leaving the room.

He made his way into the restaurant area and was hit with the smell of food, his stomach gave a loud growl as he saw his friends wave him over. He gave a '2 second' signal before walking over to grab some food and a coffee from the buffet provided. Once he had his breakfast he made his way back over to the table.

"So? Excited?" Kari asked him, he gave her a quick glance before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. "What?"

"About seeing Mya! Your little girl! Today your life will change forever, you're going to be a dad! Heck, you are a dad!" She giggled before continuing. "Who would have thought you and Mimi would be the first out of the Digi-destined to have a child!" She rambled.

"I know, I always had my money on Joe being first, well… him or these two." TK laughed pointing at his brother and girlfriend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Matt asked incredulously. TK held up his hands in defence.

"Sorry bro, I just figured what with you having the longest relationship and all…" He trailed off, Sora's face was burning red and the tips of Matt's ears had turned pink. But Tai wasn't paying attention to the petty squabble; his sister's words were buzzing round his head.

' _Life will change forever.'_

' _Little girl.'_

' _You're going to be a dad.'_

' _Dad.'_

"Tai are you okay?" Kari asked, Tai looked at her.

"Do I look freaking okay?! I'm a dad to a person I've never met! Oh god what if she hates me? What if I can't step up?! Wha- What if I can't handle it?! A girl? I bet she's just like her mother, she'll be in dresses playing girly things, what am I going to do?! Of course Mimi had to have a girl! A boy no problem! I can relate to a little dude but a freaking _GIRL_?! How- what-"

 _Smack_.

Tai's head whipped to the side as his hand flew to his throbbing cheek. "What the fuck was that for?!" He cried. Matt shrugged. "You were freaking out." Tai snorted.

"Taichi Yagami does not freak out."

"Sure about that? 'Daddy'?" Matt countered, Tai's face dropped.

"Oh Matt shut up!" Sora scolded. "Tai, listen to me. You have nothing to worry about. Once you see her you'll be fine! She's so lovely I could just steal her away! She even gets Matt to smile!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Matt huffed. Tai released a breath but he still wasn't convinced.

"I want a paternity test."

Sora rolled her eyes before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine say that now, but I guarantee you'll change your mind once you meet her."

"I doubt that."

* * *

They arrived at Mimi's apartment and Tai's palms were getting sweaty, they arrived earlier than planned but Tai wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was slightly reassured that Mya was out this morning, so he had some time to prepare before _that_ meeting. After his little 'episode' this morning he didn't think seeing her now would do him any favours.

Sora knocked on the door and a few seconds later Mimi answered looking completely different to how she did less than 12 hour earlier. She had on a floral summer dress which stopped mid knee, a small cream cardigan wrapped around her petite torso and she was wearing white wedges. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her make-up was fresh and natural. It other words she looked stunning.

"You're early." Was all she said looking a little like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry Meems but _someone_ couldn't wait." Sora said shooting Tai a pointed stare. Tai glared back. Sora walked in and the others followed. Tai was struck at the magnitude of the place. He always knew Mimi liked the finer things in life; but back then it wasn't her who was working for it.

The apartment was spacious, a huge kitchen and island on one side and a living area on the other with a small hallway leading off to the side. He noticed near the kitchen there was a large window with a glass door at the side (which was baby-proofed) that led out onto a huge balcony. Toys were scattered around the place, dolls, colouring books, teddy's etc.

Mimi was still looking at them all worriedly.

"Meems are you okay?" Sora asked.

Mimi spanned out of whatever daydream she was lost in. "Huh? Oh! Yes perfect. Right then how about me and Tai go out to talk and you guys stay here? Make yourself comfortable? But firstly, Sora I need to talk with you real quick for just a second." Mimi rushed grabbing Sora and pulling her away slightly.

"Where's Mya?" Kari asked, Mimi halted her mouth hanging open.

"Uhmmmm, Out!" She laughed nervously. "She at a… uhm… play group, and-"

" _Mummy!"_

Tai froze as did Mimi as a little girl came racing out into the living room. That's not what nearly made Tai's knees give way though. Oh no. It was what she was _wearing._ The little girl looked strikingly like her mother, however there were no mistaking where those chocolate eyes and those dark brown locks came from. Her hair was long and hanging down her back; she was smiling showing a row of baby milk teeth and dimples! Dimples! She had dimples! Tai resisted the urge to gush.

But back to the matter of what she was wearing as this adorable little girl came running out in a _soccer kit!_

"Mummy! I can't find my soccer boots." She said.

Tai couldn't hold back the gasp and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. Mimi couldn't even look at him so gave her full attention to her daughter.

Matt nudged him and whispered in his ear. "Still want that paternity test?"

Tai shot him a nasty glare.

"They're on the shoe rack with all your other shoes sweetheart." Mimi said in a shockingly soothing voice Tai had never heard before. The little girl- who Tai was 100% certain was Mya was about to respond when she suddenly seemed to realise it wasn't just her and her mother in their home.

"Aunty Sora!" She squealed before hurtling at the redhead who had bent down to scoop the little girl into her waiting arms.

"Mini-me! I've missed you!" Sora said giving her a cuddle, Mya pulled away and looked over her shoulders.

"U'cle Matt!" She cried with her arms out and Matt took the small child from his girlfriend.

"Are you here for my birthday?!" She cried giddily, Matt grinned.

"Sure am kiddo."

Mya squealed again and then realised there were strangers here also.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly looking at Kari, TK and Tai. Kari had the biggest, soppiest grin on her face and TK was looking at the little girl amused. Tai on the other hand was still trying to process that this little girl was supposedly _his_.

"Mya!" Mimi scolded, Matt put her down as she faced her mother. "That was very rude."

"Sorry mummy." Mya said before turning back to look at the 3 people she didn't know.

"Hello, please to meet you. My name is Mya." She said in the sweetest voice. Kari let her own squeal slip and bent down to her level.

"Hello Mya! My name is Kari."

"Kari is my middle name!" Mya giggled. Kari gasped in shocked, Tai was amazed that Mimi had named her daughter after his sister. Kari was on the verge of tears so TK quickly jumped in.

"Hi Mya, my name is TK!"

"TC! Your name is the same as Top Cat!" Mya cried amazed. The adults laughed while Mimi looked on awkwardly. Even Tai cracked a smile!

"No, TK sweetie." Mimi corrected. Mya nodded not paying much attention as new people were here and turned to face Tai waiting for his introduction. Tai just stared at this little girl not knowing what to say.

"Can you speak?" Mya asked with a little sass, Tai's mouth curled into a grin before leaning down to be eye level with her. Two sets of identical eyes meeting for the first time.

"I can, my names Tai I'm- um…" Tai trailed off not really knowing how to explain himself. Mya looked at him questioningly.

"Tai? You're mummy's friend!" She cried, Mimi's eyes bugged out and pulled Mya away from him.

"Okay Mya! Now go get your boots from the cupboard or you'll be late." Mimi quickly instructed her daughter. Tai stood up and looked at her.

"Friend? You've mentioned me?"

Mya ran off to find her soccer boots and Mimi turn to him.

"No. Ugh I'll explain later. Look I need to take her to her soccer game, I was going to do it before you came over-"

"She plays soccer?" Tai asked amazed.

"Yes." Mimi clipped. "Look shall I meet up with you guys once I've dropped her off?"

"No." Tai said immediately.

"Excuse me?" Mimi spluttered.

"Look…" Tai began walking closer to her to speak privately. His eyes roamed over her face and he felt his stomach flip. _No! Stop it! Focus Yagami, you're not here to make mistakes._ "Answer me one question now then we'll talk later."

Mimi blinked not sure what he was getting at. "Which is?"

Tai released a breath. _Here goes…_ "Is Mya my daughter?"

Mimi just stared at him, speechless. A rarity for her. She knew this day would always come but she hoped or wished it would have been on her terms and not sprung on her. The question threw her for a loop. Would he try and take her from her out of spite? Claim she was an unfit mother? She was well aware he was the top lawyer in Odiaba who's saying he couldn't do it? But she'd been hiding this horrible secret for so long maybe Mya deserved to know her father? The man she once loved with all her heart?

"Will you take her from me?" Mimi asked in a small voice.

"No." He responded immediately, sure he was flat out furious that she had been hidden from him but it did not justify him taking her from Mimi. Two wrongs did not make a right. She needed a mother as much as she needed a father.

Mimi felt relived, so she nodded slightly. "Yes. She's yours."

"Right then. Looks like we're off to a soccer game." Tai said turning around to face everyone.

"What?!" Mimi cried, Tai turned back to her.

"You heard, I'm off to Mya's soccer match. You know I was half expecting her to be running around in princess dresses. Looks like she takes after her dad after all." Tai grinned smugly. Mimi stared at him her mouth hanging open.

Matt laughed while the other 3 had similar smiles on their faces. Mya then came racing back into the room, football boots firmly on her little feet.

"I'm ready! Oh wait! I need my headband!" She cried before racing off again. Mimi whipped back to face Tai rushing over to him.

"Okay! We'll go, but please, _please_ don't tell her you're her father. She's too young to understand."

"But you are going to tell her?" Tai clarified strongly. Those fatherly instincts he mentioned before? Wow had they hit him hard!

"I- I will but in my time. This is so overwhelming for me and she's my first priority. She always comes first." Mimi said strongly, Tai nodded his head.

"Okay, I won't say anything but we are still having that talk."

Mimi nodded grimly, knowing it was not going to be an easy conversation and she was not looking forward to it. Mya then came racing back in, her goggle headband on her head pushing her hair out of her face. "Ready mummy!"

Tai stared at her, then looked back at Mimi with the biggest grin on his face. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Don't start! Let's just go." Mimi groaned knowing already she was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

The soccer game had been a success. Mya's team had won 3-0 with Mya scoring one of the goals. Tai was immersed in the game, shouting advice to Mya from the side-lines who took what he was saying on board… well the best she could for a 5-year-old. Mimi noticed a few of the other parents looking oddly at the man at her side talking to her daughter so she decided to turn a blind eye to them.

Shockingly after the game ended Mya came running over and gave Tai a big hug. Tai taken by surprise faltered for all of a second before returning the hug with a giant sappy smile on his face.

Mya chatted the entire way home to her mother happily, she asked if Tai could come to all her games. Mimi just responded with 'we'll see' not wanting to promise anything.

Tai and the others had gone back to their hotel and Mimi was taking Mya back to their home to get ready for her birthday party. It was her actual birthday on the 17th of April but she couldn't arrange the party for a Monday.

Once they arrived home Mimi bathed and dried Mya and let her watch some cartoons while she jumped in the shower.

The hot water cascaded down her body while she tried to let the stress roll off her. If only she was that lucky. She didn't sleep a wink last night and had to use her best concealer to hide the dark circles under her eyes. All she kept thinking of was what he was going to do and say. When she first laid eyes on him back stage in The Lounge she knew her time was up. She just _knew_ he knew about Mya, otherwise why would he have bothered tagging along?

Her mind was working overtime. How would they manage this situation? She had no intention of getting back with him… or at least she didn't think she did. She would be lying if she said the years hadn't been good to him. Even though she was absolutely mortified that he was here she couldn't deny he looked _good._ God, she thought she'd left that part of her life behind! That this was a fresh start for her and things were going well- uh okay maybe 'well' wasn't the best word to use right now, not with Marcus- _No! Stop_. _Don't think of him he'll ruin your mood._

Mimi sigh and turned off the shower before stepping out and grabbing a towel. Once she had dried herself she set to work on doing her hair and gently re-applying a bit of make-up. Once she was dressed and ready she started getting Mya ready.

She curled her hair lightly letting it flow softly down her back and picked out a little green party dress for her. Once they were both ready she picked up her keys and off they went.

They arrived at the venue 'Mr Mickey's' and Mya jumped out. She held her hand and they walked in together. The venue was a children's 'playhouse' which hosted parties. Mimi realised that a few children were here already and noticed their parents sat down with a drink chatting idly. Mimi gave them a wave in acknowledgment which they returned as she and Mya walked in, Mimi then realise that Sora and the gang already was here, sat down with drinks in front of them. She had to supress a giggle as Matt and Tai looked completely out of place in such a facility. As soon as Mya spotted them she released Mimi's hand and rushed over.

"Mr. Tai!" She cried launching herself at him, Tai grinned and caught her placing her back on her feet.

"Hey squirt."

Mimi tried not to let it bother her how quickly they had taken to each other so placed her bag down and took a seat next to Sora.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sora asked.

"Peachy." Mimi grumbled, Sora gave her a worried look but Mimi waved it off. "No, I'm okay just… still a bit overwhelmed."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Drink?"

"Please, soft though no alcohol." Sora nodded and stood up to go get the drink.

"Mummy? Can I go play with Li?" Mya asked looking at her mother, Mimi saw her daughter's best friend, a boy, from her play group.

"Sure sweetie." Mya took her shoes off and threw them at her mother before racing off into the play house. Mimi noticed how Tai watched fondly as she went to play and a pang of guilt hit her. Sora placed a drink of cola in front of her and she broke her gaze.

"I'm really sorry for putting you in this position Mi." Sora said. Mimi waved her off.

"It' fine Sor, honestly I mean it was going to happen at some point." Mimi said trying to reassure her friend.

The soft playing of children's music flitted through the place as children's excited squeals and yells overshadowed the songs. Mimi was brought away from watching Mya when Kari asked her a question.

"So, how's it been? You know raising her by yourself?"

Mimi blinked and quickly shifted her eyes to the brunette male at the table, who was thankfully engaged in conversation with Matt and TK. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, uhm it's been okay…"

"Bullshit."

Mimi started at Sora curiously amid her outburst, Sora was taking a sip of her drink and looked at Mimi innocently.

"Excuse me?"

Sora put her drink down and look at the younger female. "Oh come on! Remember that time you called me at 3 in the morning crying because you had no sleep and Mya wouldn't stop crying?"

Mimi opened her mouth to defend herself but Sora beat her too it. "Or the time Mya got her hands on a pair of scissors and cut up your favourite shirt?"

"Yes but-"

"OR the time she threw up on you and you were so horrified that you went and threw up in the toilet!"

"I mean that wasn't my-"

"What about the time she walked out of play group with the wrong kid?" Matt joined in.

"Matt! That- It's not-"

"Yes! Or the time she was removed from Antonio's restaurant because Mya kept throwing her food everywhere?"

"And that one-time Mya walked into-"

"OKAY! I think that's enough stories thank you!" Mimi yelled glaring at her two older friends who looked unfazed by their scolding.

"Wow Meems that seems really tough." Kari said sympathetically.

"Wouldn't have been so tough if she didn't do it alone." Tai mumbled.

"Something to say Yagami?" Mimi snapped.

"Oh plenty." He hissed, Mimi narrowed her eyes and took a sip of her drink wishing it was stronger.

Suddenly a load of squeals erupted from the play house and frightened children came running out to their parents. Mimi immediately stood up as did the other adults at the commotion, Mimi began frantically searching for her daughter.

"Mya?!"

"What's going on?" TK asked. Tai joined Mimi's side looking for Mya when she emerged calm walking towards the group of adults, her little hands clasped together tightly. Any child near her instantly ran away screaming.

"Mya, what-" Mimi began when Mya interrupted.

"They nearly killed him mummy! I had to save him!"

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Sora asked.

Mya opened her hands and a giant spider started crawling over her hands, Mimi went pale and backed up loudly into the table.

"Oh- Oh g-good girl… n-now take it o-outside." Mimi said fearfully.

"I can't mummy! I can't reach the handle." Mya replied pointing to the door while the giant arachnid scurried around her hand.

"O-oh r-right." Mimi said taking a big breath when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'll do it." Tai said walking over to the small girl and leading her away from her terrified mother and children.

"I don't get why everyone is scared of him Mr Tai. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Mya said innocently. Tai smiled.

"Oh he won't, and you're such a brave girl helping it- er I mean him out." They reached the door which Tai opened as they stepped outside, Mya put her hand down for the spider to crawl away but he didn't seem to want to get off.

"He tickles! Come on Mr Spider you gots to go!" She said tiddling her little fingers trying to get it off.

"Here." Tai said kneeling down and brushing it off her, the spider quickly scattered off and Mya stood back up proudly.

"Goodbye Mr Spider!" She waved and Tai nearly melted. He was so overcome at how much he was smitten by this wonderful little girl. He couldn't believe he was so scared he wouldn't be able to step up and be her father. After just a few hours of meeting her he already knew he would do anything for this child and how much he wanted to be a part of her life.

"Come on squirt, let's get you back to your party."

"Yay!" Mya cheered turning and running back into the play house.

Tai made his way back over to the table and sat down looking at a much calmer Mimi.

"So how is it your daughter has absolutely no fear of spiders, yet you're petrified of them?" He asks. Mimi sat straighter and cleared her throat.

"Being fearful of spiders is one of my biggest flaws I'll be the first to admit. So, I figured if ever came the situation where there was one in the house or car that needed getting out, I would need someone to do it."

"That someone being your daughter?" Matt asked.

"Well yeah! She was the only other person there! So, the first time one popped up she must have been oh I don't know… 3? 4? Anyway, I had to 'pretend' they were the greatest, _cutest_ things ever. Naturally Mya instantly wanted to pick it up -which she did- then I told her they live outside and would die if they didn't. So she's not scared of them and she gets them out." Mimi finished crossing her arms with a triumphant smile.

"You pretended to like spiders?" Tai asked disbelievingly, living with her he was all too familiar with her biggest fear that he found it hard to believe she would do such a thing.

"Yep." She replied popping the 'p'. "Scariest 5 minutes of my life." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's- that's genius!" Kari cried. Mimi smiled smugly.

"Yes well…" She said flicking her hair over her shoulder confidently. Mya then came running up to her from the play house.

"Dear god she better not have another one." Mimi muttered while the others laughed.

"Mummy! Can we do the cake?" She asked looking at her with big hopeful eyes.

"Wow she really does have your eyes Tai." Kari said quietly to her brother, Tai just nodded still amazed.

"Sure, uhm… one second baby I'll go and get it." Mimi said standing up. "Sora a hand?"

Sora stood up and the two women went to go and grab the cake.

"I'm going to have the first bit!" A tubby boy cried. Mya wrinkled her nose, a perfect copy of her mother and turned to face the boy.

"Nu-huh Jason! It's my birthday so I get the first bit!" She told him, the boy however was not listening to the smaller girl.

"I am! You're just a shortie! Shorties can't have cake!" He snapped sticking his tongue out. Mya's face scrunched up in anger.

"Don't _you_ need to stop eating cake?" She said sassily. Tai couldn't help it and let a loud laugh escape, Matt and TK were smirking and Kari was covering her smile with her hand.

"Well she certainly has Mimi's sass." TK snickered, Tai couldn't help but feel proud.

'Jason' looked angry and stomped his foot and stormed off. Mya then turned to the adults her eyes pleading.

"Please don't tell mummy! She gets upset when I'm rude."

"Don't sweat it squirt, our lips are sealed." Tai promised while the others agreed. Mya grinned and went back to talking to her other friends.

Just then Mimi and Sora came back with the cake which had the candles lit on top, they started singing 'Happy Birthday' as everyone joined in. They put the cake down on the table and Mimi picked up Mya in her arms, Mya and Mimi looked so happy as Mimi lent down to let Mya blow out her candles. Everyone cheered as Mimi gave her a kiss on her cheek and put her down. The kids ran off to continue playing while the cake was split up and put into goodie bags.

A few hours later, children and their parents started leaving. Mimi bid them goodbye and thanked them for coming, the guys had offered to help her put Mya's presents into Mimi's car while Mya had fallen asleep on one of the sofa's.

"So Meems… do you have time for that talk?" Tai asked walking over to Mimi his hands in his pockets.

Mimi was fully ready to say no and they could another day, however after talking about raising Mya most of the afternoon she thought her guilt might kill her this time if she said no.

"Alright, but not for too long. It's been a long day."

Tai nodded and turned round to tell the other's he was going to back to Mimi's.

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Matt smirked, Tai rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful Tai, please don't go upsetting her." Sora pleaded.

"I won't, I won't." Tai promised. He gave Kari a hug and patted TK as they made their way past him to go back to the hotel. Tai watched as Mimi scooped up the sleeping girl and re-adjusted her so she could walk.

"Ready?" He asked, Mimi nodded.

They walked out to her car and Mimi set Mya into her car seat, careful not to wake her. Once she was buckled in she got into the driver's seat and Tai got into the passenger seat.

The drive wasn't long but to Tai it felt like hours. To say the tension was thick was an understatement, he could practically see it! If someone had told him last week that he would be sitting in a car with his ex and his daughter, he would have probably laughed and then punched them. But fate had a sneaky way of catching you off guard.

They finally arrived and Tai agreed to take the gifts up while Mimi carried Mya. Once they arrived Tai put the presents down and Mimi told him to wait in the living room while she put Mya to bed.

Tai took the time to inspect her home. The living room was filled with pictures, most of them of Mimi and Mya. Nearly all the pictures were of them smiling together that Tai couldn't help but smile. One picture however made him do a double take mainly because he was in it. Well not just him, she was there too and Sora and Matt and the other Digi-destined; it must have been taken around the time they came back from the Digi World the first time. Mimi's giant pink cowgirl hat stood out, his hair was wild and bushy -heh no change there then. They all looked so young and carefree which was strange considering what they had just gone through, he recognised the picture had been taken at Izzy's birthday party. It slightly warmed him that she still had it and felt it was worth framing.

His eyes skimmed over to another picture which pulled a warm smile to his face. It was Mya around the age she is now stood proudly in her soccer kit, Tai picked up the frame to examine the picture.

"I didn't tell her to pay soccer."

Mimi's voice made him jump slightly as he looked over, she was standing in the doorway watching him. She walked over and sat down on the couch. Tai put the picture down and walked over to join her.

"What?"

"I never told her to play, I just picked her up from play group one day and she had the flyer for a under 5's team. She told me she found it fun and really wanted to play. At first I wasn't going to let her but I didn't have the heart. She absolutely loves it." Mimi smiled fondly looking at the picture.

"How come you wasn't going to let her play?" Tai asked.

There was a silence.

"It reminded me of you." She replied softly.

Their eyes locked, Tai was the first to break the contact.

"So, guess we should start."

"Yes." Mimi sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "I guess we should."

* * *

 **Well there we go! I hope you all like Mya! She's so much fun to write and she gets so much better!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Honter11 – So what did you think? You were spot on with the football thing! (I'm british so I also see it as football but for ease I write soccer). Mya is so mischievous and I like to think of her as a perfect blend of Mimi's sass and Tai's cheekiness. Thank you for you review!**

 **dbzfan the first – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Well then looks like Tai and Mimi have a tricky talk ahead of them, plus they need to work out what happens now?**

 **Please review!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x  
**


	5. The Talk

**Hey guys!**

 **Enjoy the next instalment!**

* * *

The two of them sat in a stony silence, the soft shuffling of their bodies was the only thing audible. Mimi decided to just break the ice.

"Well, shall we start with what you know? It might be easier for me to fill in the gaps?" Mimi began. Tai nodded.

"Okay well if you would have asked me a week ago, I would have said you caught me… doing _that_ -" He cringed. "And then you just disappeared. I had absolutely no idea where you had gone. Then I went around to Matt's on Friday and discovered they knew where you were I got a few more answers."

"Such as?"

"Well the day you left my office you went over there and told them you were leaving. Sora begged you to stay but you didn't. Oh, and that you were pregnant too." Tai said his words becoming tighter, Mimi released a shaky breath.

"That's all you know?"

"That's it."

Mimi blinked a few times trying to gather her thoughts, which was hard considering the man at the side of her strong gaze; she decided the only way she was going to get through this was by not looking at him. She cleared her throat.

"Well yes, I was pregnant when I left. I actually found out 2 weeks before then, that night after we were supposed to have that meal I was going to tell you. I had it all planned, I had bought an orange dinosaur with a tag around its neck saying, ' _you can give me this when I meet you._ '" Mimi smiled sadly.

"You have to understand Tai it was never my plan to leave. But after seeing what you did it just confirmed that you weren't ready."

"That's not fair." Tai interrupted immediately. "You didn't even give me a chance, to be a father, to be a part of my daughter's life. You just took it from me."

"I thought what I was doing was for the best! I-I never meant to hurt you. Well… maybe I did, I don't know. All I knew was that I couldn't raise my baby in a place that caused me so much hurt. She deserved better than that." Her voice was becoming clearer but the hurt was still evident. "I was so scared to tell you, to tell anyone! I mean we had been dating for what? 2 years? We had never even spoken about kids or marriage so I figured you didn't want it; plus we were so young! 20 and 21 isn't the ideal age to become parents. And you're you! You're Tai! The fearless leader of the original Digi-destined! The joker, the one that made everyone more courageous. I didn't feel it was fair to put all this on you." Mimi kept her eyes to the plush carpet, saying words she had only ever rehearsed at night in her room.

There was another silence while the too young adults processed the other's words.

"I would have stepped up you know." Tai said quietly, Mimi dare look at him. He shifted slightly to fully look at her. "I really would have. I never run away from my responsibilities, I could have helped you Meems! I would have taken the night feeds and hugged her when she was hurt or taken care of her when she was sick. I've missed so much of her life already!" Tai couldn't help the emotion in his voice, it was all too much.

"I'm sorry Tai! I really am. But seeing the love of your life kissing and touching another woman does nasty things to a person. I was absolutely heartbroken! I trusted you so completely after all we went through and I thought you were the one person who would never… ever hurt me." Tears pooled in Mimi's eyes as her voice broke. She looked up in an attempt to stop the tears from falling but one traitorous tear fell.

Tai clenched his jaw in his attempt to keep his own emotions in check, a thick lump forming in his throat. He always hated seeing girls cry, especially girls he cared for, especially Mimi.

"I knew I couldn't face you after that, I couldn't trust you again. I needed to clear my head. A clean break to start over and… you know me, ever the impulsive." She waved her hand offhandedly.

Tai was astonished she was still trying to lighten the mood, he lent forwards in hopes that she would look him in the eyes for his next words.

"I am so, so sorry Mimi. There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did and what I caused you to go through."

Mimi nodded looking at him her eyes glazed. "I understand your remorse Tai, I just don't think it's something I'm ever going to be able to forgive."

"I could say the same with missing the first 5 years of my daughter's life." Tai said back in a quiet voice. Somehow him saying it like that instead of yelling at her made it worse, it made her visibly flinch. He sounded so broken.

"I guess we both have done things that are unforgivable." She said.

Another silence. Every paused seemed to become heavier with each word spoken.

"So, what happened once you left Odaiba?" Tai asked. Mimi straightened and replied.

"Well…I asked my father for help. As soon as he found out about my 'condition' he well… he disowned me."

Tai's eyes bugged out. "He- he what?"

"He dis-owned me, called me a tramp who needs to learn to keep her legs closed. He was so ashamed his 20-year-old daughter had gotten pregnant out of wed-lock." Mimi said with venom in her voice. Tai looked full on murderous.

"He cut me off and left me to fend for myself. Luckily for me I still had my private savings, so before he realised he could access it I emptied the account and put the money into a different one away from him." She gave a bitter laugh. "I doubt he even realises it's gone." She sneered. "Once I did that I put a deposit down on this place and started to look for work which you can imagine is hard for a single pregnant woman."

Tai frowned realising how hard she had it and nodded for her to continue.

"I found a small job in a charity shop which paid the bills and I managed to get a few things for Mya too. Once she was born I had to quit my job to look after her, I was able to survive with the small amount I had saved which was okay. When she was around 2 I looked for more work when I came across The Lounge. Now before you start I want to make it clear that I am not a stripper." Mimi said strongly.

Tai looked around sheepishly. "Ah. Sora told you huh?" Mimi narrowed her eyes further.

"No. You just did now dummy. I know what you're like and would instantly jump to that conclusion if you found out."

Tai looked at her shocked. "Well- I- I mean- It's-"

"Save it Yagami, nothing I haven't heard before." Mimi sighed. "Anyway, The Lounge was hiring so I figured I might as well audition and well as you saw last night I was successful. It's not ideal I'll agree, but it's a fantastic wage I'd be stupid to pass it up; and with my shifts being in the evening it means I can spend all my time during the day with Mya."

Tai looked confused so Mimi cut in. "I hire a child minding service that takes care of her on an evening while I'm at work."

Tai nodded and wiped his hand over his face and through his hair. The silence was a little more bearable this time.

"I really am sorry Tai, and if you want to get to know Mya I won't stop you." Mimi said sincerely, Tai was taken aback.

"I'm sorry too, I know it doesn't change anything but I am. And thank you I would love nothing more." Tai smiled and Mimi smiled back.

"Oh! I have a question." Tai asked, Mimi raised a curious brow.

"Yes?"

"When I first told Mya my name she said I'm 'mummy's friend', care to elaborate?"

Mimi's face went a soft pink Tai nearly did a double take… was she… _embarrassed_?

"Ah. That. It's nothing, kids say the weirdest thing." She laughed awkwardly.

"What are you hiding Meems?" Tai grinned mischievously, he was sure he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

"Nothing Tai! God stop it!" She snapped her face going darker.

"I can ask Mya where she heard it? I'm sure she'll more than happily tell me?" Mimi's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare Yagami! It's- It's personal!"

"It's my name!"

"Bite me!"

Tai sat back grinned at the young woman whose face was enflamed, he was so satisfied he could still get a rise out of her after all this time. The silence crept up on them once more.

"So what now?" Mimi asked quietly. Tai sat forward and braced his arms on his legs.

"Well, I want to be in Mya's life point blank. I guess we need to figure out a way of making it work."

Mimi 'hummed' in response. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah."

Silence.

"Tai, this just isn't going to work. We live too far apart, it's not like I can just drop her off at yours every other day." Mimi said realistically. Tai felt his stomach drop, however as if a light bulb flicked over his head he straightened.

"Well looks like our only solution is if one of us moves."

Mimi raised a sceptical brow. "You would move here?"

Tai was grinning as he shook his head. "No. You and Mya move back to Odaiba!" He cried as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Mimi on the other hand blanched.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah it's perfect! Mya has family back in Odaiba who will love her! Kari is already smitten and my folks will be thrilled to learn they have a granddaughter to spoil!" He said giddily, he was practically bouncing, Mimi was still stunned.

"And where would we live?" Mimi fired.

"Well until you find your own place you can stop with me! I have plenty of space so you can have your own room and me and Mya can get to know each other a bit more."

"Me? And you? Living together?! Tai, it didn't work out so well the first time what makes you think anything has changed?"

"That little human in there!" Tai all but cried pointing to Mya's room, Mimi's mouth was opening and closing trying to find any way to get out of it.

"What about my job? Mya's play group?"

Tai scoffed. "There are plenty of play groups on Odaiba and you can get another! You can do anything you want Meems, because you're not alone anymore. I will help." Tai said sincerely, tears instantly flooded her eyes again.

"Tai… I _can't."_

"Why not!" Tai huffed throwing his hands up.

Mimi choked back a sob not knowing how to explain.

"Well?!" Tai snapped impatiently.

"There- there's this… guy."

Tai's heart clenched, his breath catching in his throat.

"Oh. I see… boyfriend?"

Mimi's eyes widened in alarm. "No! No, no not at all… more like- uhm nothing."

Tai's eyes narrowed. "What? More like what?" He didn't like that look in her eyes, was- was that _fear?_

"Tai, I can't… please." Her eyes were getting glassier by the second. Tai scooted closer and Mimi felt her breath hitch.

"Meems, you can tell me." Tai said in a soothing voice. It took all of Mimi's will power not to burst into tears right then and there.

"This- this guy…" she released a shaky breath. "I met him at The Lounge, he requested to see me personally. He was really nice at first and I agreed to go for one drink, I wasn't looking for anything really. However he couldn't take the hint that I just wanted to be friends and he started coming to The Lounge every night, meeting me outside of the apartment, when I was shopping and even once outside Mya's day care! I got angry and told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't accept it.

I even told him I had a partner just so he would leave me alone. I may have mentioned your name which is where Mya heard it from." Mimi explained a slight bush touching her cheeks. "I thought he would leave me alone after that, you know? Make him realise that I'm not available but I fear it made things worse."

Tai noticed her fist were balled tightly. "He started to become aggressive, I told him one night after he popped out on me and Mya making her cry that I didn't want to see him ever again and the next time I did I would call the police. I thought it worked because a few weeks went by with nothing from him. Then things started to get weird."

Mimi looked at Tai who was staring at her, his jaw locked and body tense. He was not happy. "Weird how?" He said through gritted teeth, Mimi continued.

"I started receiving phone calls with no one on the line. I started noticing things were not how I left them when I returned, silly things like a book being out of place or one of Mya's toys. Just silly things like that but I can't help but feel it's him." Mimi finished, Goosebumps rising on her arms in fear.

"I can't leave in case he does something worse! That weirdness I can manage but I don't want to rock the boat. I need to make sure Mya is safe."

"Well then you're definitely coming to Obeida." Tai hissed, his features were furious.

"Did you not just listen to what I said?!" Mimi cried.

"Of course I did!" Tai snapped. "All the more reason for you to get away from that freak! I'm not having _my_ daughter anywhere near that guy. No, it's not just you that needs to keep her safe Mi I do too and the best place for that is in Odaiba." He said, finality in his voice.

Mimi shuffled nervously, her mind whizzing thinking what was the best thing to do was. She understood what Tai was saying, and it did seem like a logical solution, surely more people protecting Mya was a good thing. She has been saying for years how she wanted to leave The Lounge, and like he said Mya had some family in Odaiba. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea? Might be nice to be able to sleep without fearing someone was watching her…

"I guess it would be nice to see everyone again?" Mimi responded quietly a small smile playing on her face, Tai's on the other hand lit up his face.

"You'll come back? You'll come home? With Mya?!"

Mimi let her smile grew. "Yeah."

Tai didn't know what made him do it but he suddenly threw his arms around her pulling to his body. Mimi's eyes widened at the action but she didn't protest, liking the familiar feel of his body against hers. Tai suddenly seemed to realise what he had done and immediately withdrew.

"Ah sorry, erm I won't do that again." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"It' alright. But just to establish some ground rules." Mimi said her composure returning. Tai nodded. "Go on."

"Okay firstly, separate rooms?" Tai nodded in agreement. "Next?"

"Next, Mya always comes first, no matter the argument she takes priority."

"Goes without saying, next?"

"Good, next I need fair warning if you're bringing any lady friends over. I can't have Mya being exposed to that."

Tai put his hand up to interject. "That won't be happening while you're staying with me."

Mimi blinked shocked with his response but carried on (abet sceptically). "Finally telling Mya you're her father."

Tai's eyes widened slightly. "Yes?"

"I'll tell her, I will. She's so young so she won't understand any of this so we need to make it as easy as possible. She understands the main concept of 'mummies and daddies living together' so it would be best to lead with that logic."

Tai looked her strangely. "Okay… that make sense but what are you saying?"

Mimi took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is I will tell her, I promise but when the timing is right, this is going to be very confusing for her."

Tai felt his chest burst. She was going to know! His little girl was going to know he was her dad! Tai couldn't shift the smirk off his face.

"Wow, really?! I mean, you sure?!"

Mimi smiled. "I'm sure, she deserves to know."

Tai smiled letting it sink in before turning to Mimi again. "Hey, did she ever ask about me?"

"She's asked if she had a dad and I said yes, I told her you couldn't be here but that you sent her, her favourite stuffed toy."

Tai quirked a brow. "Which is?"

"The orange dinosaur I was going to give to you when I found out I was pregnant."

Tai's brows raised in realisation. "Oh."

"She calls him Agumon. I might have suggested the name." Mimi admitted looking sheepish, Tai grinned. "Fitting."

Another silence but this was a lot more comfortable than the others, it finally felt like they had shut the door on a very nasty and lonely part of their lives and were finally looking forward and not constantly backwards.

"So… when's moving day?" Mimi asked clasping her hands. Tai thought for a moment before turning back to her.

"Well sooner the better, how about next week?"

"Next week?! I- I have work tomorrow night!"

"Sure." Tai shrugged. "You're going to leave anyway? I'm sure you have a stand in or whatever they're called."

"Well- Yes but-"

"Then it's settled. The sooner you're both back in Odaiba the better, what do you say Meems? You in?" He asked smiling at her, Mimi felt her stomach flip which shocked her, it hadn't done that in _years._

"Yes." She whispered.

"Brilliant, I can arrange for Mya Tachikawa to enrol in the school." Tai grinned already making plans.

"Ah. Actually it's not Tachikawa." Mimi muttered shifting her eyes away.

Tai rose a confused eyebrow. "No?"

"No. It's uhm, Yagami."

Tai's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

Mimi winced. "Yeah, well you see, when I was filling out her birth certificate I don't know why but it felt wrong putting Mya Tachikawa. I went with my heart and that's her name."

Tai was speechless. They started into each other eyes as Tai offered a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Mimi gave a tight smile, neither of them were forgiven but it was a step in the right direction. Nodding her head it was time for her to finally look forward and escape of this dark tangled web of lies she had created.

"I'm ready to go home"

* * *

Mimi was gritting her teeth together so hard she was fearful they might snap. She was currently stood in the Creative Director's office while Lila looked over her resignation letter. Mimi was stood her hands wringing together behind her back trying to work out Lila's expression. She was perfectly poker faced as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

Lila was a mature woman with pin straight black hair that went down to mid back. Her eyes were always caked in dark make up and the shiny-ness of her head was a clear indication of her use of Botox. She took another drag of the cigarette and blew it into the air. Her beady black eyes turned to Mimi as she dropped the letter on the desk.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Her husky voice asked. Mimi cleared her throat.

"Ah, I'm afraid not Lila."

Lila's eyes pierce into Mimi who felt herself shrink under her dangerous gaze. She made a mental note of that look so she could use it if Mya misbehaved. Which was exactly how she felt now, like a naughty child.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed."

Mimi's eyebrow rose in shock. Lila _never_ complimented anyone and this was as close to a compliment as anyone had ever gotten as far as Mimi could recall. Lila's tone was constantly monotone again not giving away any emotion.

"You say, you're leaving for personal reasons." Another drag. "What is that?" Exhale.

Mimi couldn't help but watch the smoke dance around their heads before answering.

"Oh, Um, something to do with Mya's father." Mimi didn't want to divulge too much information, she was well aware this place had ears everywhere. Lila's strong gaze didn't falter.

"Hmm."

A heavy silence settled over the pair and Mimi resisted the urge to sigh.

"And where is it you're moving too?"

"Odaiba."

"Hm."

Mimi felt more uncomfortable in this silence as she watched curiously as Lila took a pen and paper and started writing something down.

"Very well. Your last show will be tonight then you may gather your things." She advised taking another drag. Mimi nodded.

"Thank you Lila, it's been wonderful working here."

She started making her way towards the door.

"Wait."

Mimi turned back cautiously to see Lila holding out a piece of paper.

"Take it, it won't bite."

Mimi hurried over and took the note. Lila had written down a venue called 'The View' and a woman's name 'Holei'. Before Mimi could question, Lila responded.

"It's a similar venue to my own, abet a bit more 'higher standard'." She sneered. "I'll put in a good word for you with Holei for performance work if your stuck for work."

Mimi was gobsmacked Lila was helping her, however she had been here long enough to know not to question and just accept what was given to you.

"Thank you Lila."

Lila nodded as Mimi turned back and left the room missing the soft smile on Lila's face. (1)

Mimi stood in the wings her hand clenched tightly together. She was nervous. She swallowed hard trying to get rid of the dryness in her throat. She started doing some light vocal exercises and paced up and down. She could here the noise of the slowly filling audience behind the curtain. She couldn't resist walking over to the curtain pulling it slightly to take a peek outside. She could see the crowd filtering around room, finding seats and ordering drinks.

Her eyes scanned over the tables looking for familiar faces. Her heart pounded painfully when she saw them. Her friends had stayed to see her final show, they were all chatting and sipping on their drinks. She felt her stomach knot as it always did when she was nervous or excited and closed the curtain.

"Hey Mi! Lila just told Yuri that this is your final show! That sucks, but I'm super excited to be filling your slot!" A preppy girl in her late teens bounced, her name was Ashlei and Mimi knew all her words were fake.

Mimi knew what industry she was getting herself into when she took the job. When she was younger she took some ballet classes and if he could sum it up in one word, it would be: Brutal.

The girls were bitchy and nasty, underhand tactics weren't uncommon to ensure they reached the top spot. So it was no surprise to her when she realised it was something that had continued in her current role.

Mimi prided herself on her poker face and thick skin. She was quick witted and smart which helped her dominate the shows, landing her as the headliner. There were a few girls there she got along with, which she would admit she would miss. But she was sure they wouldn't miss her if it meant they moved up in the shows. Like sharks to blood.

She smiled sweetly to the young girl and gave her congratulations before walking off to collect and check her mic.

She was helped into it by a runner who aided her in hiding the wires in her hair and costume. She took a look in the mirror and adjusted the headband which was keeping her hair from her face. Her make-up was in place flawlessly and her costume was spotless.

"Mimi darling!"

Mimi turned to see Fredrick sauntering over to her, he was one of her friends that she would miss but gods he was a bitch. He gave her a light hug that she returned as he whipped an invisible tear away.

"Honey, I can't believe you're leaving!" He whined pulling a pout that Mimi couldn't help but giggle to.

"I have to, Mya's family want her close and I can't say no."

I wasn't a complete lie but she never revealed her past to anyone, the less people that knew the better. Fredrick gave a sympathetic look before his eyes lit up.

"Oh! Mi! Now, that beautiful specimen of a man that visited you a few days ago what's his name and is he single?" He purred. Mimi rose an eyebrow in confusion. She racked her brain, who came and saw her? Oh! She knew.

"Ah, you mean Matt? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Yeah he gets that a lot, but he has a girlf-"

"No, no, no, no! The hunky brunette with the dreamy brown eyes." He practically swooned. Mimi stood straighter in shock as she realised who he was referring to.

"Tai?!"

"His name's Tai? Sounds… heavenly… Tell him if he's ever in the city and needs a place to stay I'm _always_ available." He grinned wickedly. Mimi's eyes were wide as she cleared her throat, it was odd the way someone was describing her ex.

"2 minuets to curtain!" A runner yelled. Bodies suddenly started rushing around to get their places as Mimi needed to do also.

"Yes, well, I'll pass on the message." Fredrick squealed in glee and gave her another chaste hug before dashing off. Mimi shook her head with what just happened and scurried off to take her place. Her first song tonight was a very risqué number and involved the use of a chair.

The curtain was down on the stage allowing the performers to take their place ready for the curtain to come up. Mimi took her seat at the front, her chair was in the middle facing backwards. She had to straddle the seat so she was facing the audience, her stomach knotted again as she heard the audience quieten. (2)

"I can't wait until you leave so I don't have to look at your fat ass anymore!" A girl from the back snapped. Mimi rolled her eyes and stood up before sitting down with her back more arched and gave the finger.

"Kiss it Kira."

A few of the girls giggled as a sharp 'shh' came from the wings of the watching choreographer. The girls quickly became professional as the curtain rose.

Mimi let out a big note as the beat dropped. The girls all performed in perfect unison dancing around and on the chair. Mimi's eyes danced over the audience until they landed on _that_ table. She let out a sassy grin before turning and strutting to the back of the stage as she danced with the girls.

Some of the girls were providing the back up vocals as Mimi lead the song. She worked the stage and made all eyes follow her. She would admit she liked the attention and she would also admit that she would miss her job. Some people may find it degrading but she loved performing. It empowered her, it made her feel confident as she left herself on the stage.

During this performance the girls walked into the crowd and around the tables. Mimi was extremely aware that she was getting closer to her friends table. She smiled at a few of the regulars that she recognised, she walked over to some of the booths but tried not to get too close. She knew Marcus was a regular in the booths so tried to give them a wide berth.

The instrumental started as the girls all began their choreographed routine. Mimi noticed how she had made it over to her friend's table and decided to perform her heart out. Yeah! Make him regret ever thinking he could get better than her!

Her senses were over come with payback that she made her movements sharper, sexier and bigger. She whipped her head round and looked Tai dead in the eye, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She turned back and started walking back to the stage a satisfied smirk on her face. Take that!

The performance came to an end as the girls finished in their final positions and a thunderous applause filled the venue. Mimi grinned a big smile as the curtain came down and they prepared for the next number. (3)

Yes, Mimi would miss this place. It was her safety net, her comfort zone. Her home.

She finished her final performance with a big finish as the audience got to their feet to applaud the performance. Tears glittered her eyes as she looked over the praising audience and gave a thankful smile.

Mimi took her final bow as the lights faded to black.

* * *

"But why?"

Mimi tried to hold back the sigh, she had been trying to explain to Mya for nearly an hour that they were moving. Both mother and daughter have been sat together in the living room while Mimi explained.

"Baby I've told you, mummy needs to move. Don't you want to live near Aunty Sora and Uncle Matt?"

"But… my fwends?"

"You'll make more friends sweetie, and you can meet some more family."

"But I don't wants more family!" Mya cried stubbornly. Mimi felt her heart clench at her daughter's protests.

"Mya, please! This is going to be fun! I promise, think you can be a big girl for me and help mummy?" Mimi asked in her sweetest voice.

"You promise it will be fun?" Mya asked in a small voice.

"I promise."

Mya's face spilt into a wide smile as she ran at her mother who scooped her up into a hug. "Okay mummy!" Mimi smiled and kissed her head.

"Good girl, now do you want to watch some cartoons?"

"Yay!"

Mya placed herself snugly into the couch as Mimi turned on the TV. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Sora who sent one back just as quickly. Mimi placed her phone down and put her head in her hand while she watched some of the TV.

It wasn't that much longer when Mimi heard a knock at the door. Her eyes flicked to her daughter who was unaware of the knock and Mimi rose to her feet. She made her way over to the door and opened it slightly with the chain still on the latch. The sight made her jump.

"MARCUS!?" Mimi cried before her eyes widened and she quickly looked back at Mya who was still engrossed in her show. Mimi turned back to the man outside her door. "Marcus!" She hissed. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it quite clear for you to stay away!"

The greasy man gave a leery grin, his too bright white teeth stretched over his cracked lips. His hair was jet black and gelled back making his hair shine; he was wearing a crisp black suit and a blood red tie. He was a broad man but he wasn't too tall, Mimi matched his height in her heels which she wished she was wearing right now.

"Meems…" He breathed, his grey eyes sparkling at her, she resisted the urge to shudder. "You're being too dramatic. Look I'm happy to put all of our past behind us and start a new, why don't you let me in and we can talk about this like adults."

Mimi grit her teeth, she loathed the way he always spoke to her like she was a child. He had an air of arrogance about him which oozed confidence, a trait she usually admired in a partner but he made her toes curl.

"We have nothing to talk about! Goodbye!" Mimi went to slam the door but he quickly shoved his arm through the gap preventing in from closing. Mimi froze and stopped the pressure on the door; she quickly glanced at Mya who was still unaware. She felt a strong grip on her arm as she was yanked forcefully towards the door his eyes meeting hers. She resisted the urge to make a sound, not wanting him to know he was hurting her.

"Watch who you're talking to woman!" Marcus hissed, Mimi struggled for him to loosen his hold. "I know where you live, I know where you work, I know where you shop and I know who your little friends are outside."

Mimi's eyes widened in horror.

"That's right princess, so you better get your act together and stop seeing me as the bad guy here, all I want is for us to be a happy family." He lingered on the last word which shot chills down her spine.

"So, tell your friends to beat it otherwise they can meet _my_ friends." He threatened.

"Why are you doing this? If I don't want to be with you why are you still interested? Why me?" Mimi continued to struggle against his hold but he only held on tighter.

"You don't get it, do you?" He laughed amused. "You're the high prize Meems, which means the best. I deserve the best and I always get what I deserve one way or another." His voice became low and frightening, Mimi felt her blood run cold and he finally released her arm. She drew it back quickly to her body rubbing her arm to rid the pain. She glared at him through the gap in the door.

"Remember baby… I'm always watching." He smirked walking away, leaving Mimi staring at the vacant spot. She wasn't sure how long she was stood there with his words ringing in her ears until her daughter broke her from her trance.

"Mummy! The door is ringing and I can't hear the TV!"

Mimi jumped slightly at her daughter's voice and saw her staring at her with a little scowl on her face. Mimi turned back to the door and realised it was still ajar and quickly ran to shut it.

 _Buzzzzzzzz_

"Mommy!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting it!" Mimi pressed down on the button to the building.

"H-hello?" Mimi mentally cursed as her voice wobbled.

"It's just us!" Sora's voice rang through the speaker. Mimi didn't trust her voice again so just pressed the door lock for them to enter.

Mimi glanced down and realised where Marcus had grabbed her he had left thin bruises across her arm, her eyes darted quickly around her apartment and lit up when she spotted her cardigan resting over the couch. She rushed over to it, however Mya was sat on half of it, she heard the door twist and quickly yanked the cardigan cause Mya to fall to the side.

"Mummy!"

"Opps! Sorry baby!" Mimi cried kissing the top of her head.

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned to see her friends looking at her through the gap in her door as the chain had been left on the latch. She quickly threw the cardigan on hiding the mark and un-did the latch letting her friends and Ex in.

Matt and Tai were each holding flat pack boxes and Sora had a bag of tape and marker pens.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Matt and Tai had already started folding the boxes together and she noticed idly how Mya had run over to help.

"You don't understand how excited I am that you're coming home! It will be so much easier to see you instead of having to plan it a month in advance!" Sora said happily, Mimi tried to match her friend's excitement but she couldn't help her eyes lingering on her door.

"Yeah… Home."

* * *

 **A few days later.**

"Ready to go?"

Mimi held a small box in her arms containing a few cooking books, some of Mya's teddys and a small cactus. She looked around her now empty apartment and a pang of emptiness hit her. She looked at the space near the kitchen island where Mya took her first steps; Mya said her first word when they were sat snuggled in the armchair. The apartment was full of loving memories of them laughing, dancing and playing that no one could blame Mimi for getting emotional. She felt a hand on her shoulder and took a quick glance to see it belonged to Tai who was smiling at her reassuringly.

Mimi gave a quick smile herself and bit her lip. "Yeah, ready."

She locked the door and pushed the keys into the mail box as instructed by the landlord. They walked down the steps in silence until they reached outside where Mya was sat buckled up in the back of Mimi's car. Sora and Matt stood near the car waiting for the two.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked noticing Mimi's glassy eyes.

"Yeah, just overwhelming. This entire week has been!" She let out a small laugh. Sora returned a weak smile and gave her best friend a hug. It had been arranged that Mimi, Tai and Mya would drive back to Odaiba in Mimi's car and Sora and Matt would catch the next flight.

The drive was 7 hours and all of Mimi and Mya's stuff had already been shipped to Tai's apartment.

Mimi felt her stomach knot at the thought of living with him again, she reminded herself it won't be for long and as soon as she found another apartment she and Mya would move out and her and Tai would come to some form of agreement on co-parenting.

Mimi placed the little box in the boot and looked at Mya who was watching a cartoon from the little TV in the back of the car. Mimi passed Tai her keys as they agreed he would do the drive, Mimi didn't mind, she hated long distance driving anyway. They gave a final wave to Matt and Sora who waved back near the cab they had just called getting ready to go to the airport.

Mimi turned back round and Tai drove the car out of the car park. Mimi willed herself not to look back. She was finally leaving behind a life of secrecy and lies, she should be happy? Right? Relived?

However, the fear of someone watching her leave is something she should not be feeling.

But she regrettably was.

* * *

 **(1) So when I was writing the character of Lila my inspiration for her came from Meryl Steep's character Miranda from Deveil Wears Prada. I loved her aura and I feel Lila would be the same. Cold as stone on the outside but still human on the inside. I had fun writing her small part.**

 **(2) Fun Fact! So I have a bachelors degree in contemporary dance and every time before a show I would get the worst stomach ache from nerves! So I thought it would be fun to give Mimi this trait.**

 **Also it is a brutal industry! It's a blood sport and everyone is after the top spot. No room for feelings which can make it quite a lonely profession. BUT if you can find a cast that works together then it's a real family but it' a fine line to walk.**

 **(3) Okay so the song that was in my mind when writing this scene was Christina Aguilera - Ain't no other man. A very sassy song if I do say so myself. But as always I don't include lyrics so you can apply which ever song you like :)**

 **Reviews!**

 **Honter11: Thank you! I'm so glad you like Mya! She's such a fun character to write!**

 **dbzfan the first: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Vigatus: Aw thank you :)**

 **So guys, sorry this is a day late! But i hope you enjoyed, thank you for the review, follows and favourites!**

 **Next chapter: Tai and Mimi have to adjust to living together under different circumstances! Plus Tai has some explaining to do to his friends!**

 **Love**

 **Cornelia.x**


	6. A Sticky Situation

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you all for you're reviews/favourites/follows etc :)**

 **Enjoy the next instalment!**

* * *

The drive was quiet and peaceful, Mya was holding her orange dinosaur close as she watched the world fly by from her window. Mimi was on her phone, her fingers flying over the keys in a blur, light music from the radio filled the car as Tai leaned further back into his chair.

"Mr Tai?" A small voice piped up.

"Yes Mya?"

"Are we there yet?"

Tai had to bite back a sarcastic response. This was the 7th time she had asked in 30 minutes and Tai was ready to lose it. He glanced at Mimi who was still engrossed in her phone not giving the infuriating question a second thought.

Tai cleared his throat and glanced at the small girl in his mirror. She was staring right at the back of him her face blank and curious; it was all too easy to see she has inherited his impatience.

"Mya, I told you we'll be there soon. Why don't you watch some cartoons?"

"I don't want to. I'm bored!" She whined. Tai grit his teeth, _gods give me strength_ he silently begged.

A few more minutes passed in blissful silence until it was broken once more.

"Mummy I need a wee."

Tai couldn't help the groan that escaped this time and rounded on the girl's mother. "We've been in the car for 45 minutes!"

Mimi sigh and put her phone down. "Welcome to the dark side of parenting." She grumbled.

Tai rolled his eyes and focused back on the road now keeping an eye out for the next services. What had he gotten himself into?

7 of the longest hours of Tai's life and about 9 coffees' later they eventually pulled up outside his apartment building. It was late afternoon and the truck with Mimi and Mya's belongings was already parked up and being unpacked. Mimi un-buckled the seatbelt and jumped out to open Mya's door and help her out. She carried Mya on her hip and walked over to the truck with Tai following.

Mimi took a breath to calm herself. She was back.

"You alright?" Tai asked, Mimi nodded.

"Yeah… Come on let's get sorted." She said, walking forward with Mya. They walked into Tai's apartment and Mimi was taken aback. It wasn't the same one they shared so many years ago; this one screamed 'bachelor pad'. The kitchen was sleek and modern with a breakfast bar separating the kitchen and living room. The living room was spacious, a huge TV hung above a modern fireplace and a pool table was located near the back. The back wall was essentially a window wall with the windows reaching the ceiling and floor with a glass door off to the right which lead out onto a huge balcony overlooking the city. The place then had a set of spiral stairs leading off into unknown rooms upstairs. Mimi's jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"Uh let me show you to your rooms." Tai said awkwardly walking ahead. He walked over to the stair case and started climbing with Mimi following, Mya still in her arms. Tai led her into a huge clean room with a large Queen-sized bed, the décor was minimal which Mimi was pleased with so she could make it her own. Yes, this would do for a few weeks.

Tai then lead her out to the room next door; this was slightly smaller room with a small single sized bed. Mimi looked around and was satisfied with this room for Mya even more so that it was right next to hers.

"Mya this is your new room." Tai gestured to the space. Mya's big brown eyes looked around as she was chewing on her sleeve in contemplation. "Can it be pink?"

Mimi bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at Tai's look of horror.

"Uhh sure." He said, Mya squealed and wriggled out of Mimi's arms, she put her down and Mya raced over to Tai with her arms outstretched. Tai instantly knelt down as the little girl threw her arms around him. Tai's huge smiled matched Mya's and a small smile made its way onto Mimi's face. Tai released her as she started pottering around.

"We'll need to baby proof things." Mimi said suddenly. Tai looked at her bewildered.

"Baby proof? She's not a baby Meems."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I am well aware of that but we still need to make things safer for her."

"Like what?" Tai asked crossing his arms, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Well for starters, we need to put a baby gate on those stairs; Mya could easily fall down those and hurt herself."

Tai nodded, he saw the logic in that. Fair enough. "Okay."

"We'll need to put child locks on the door for the balcony again so she can't get out."

"She's not a dog Mi."

Mimi glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Any sharp objects or anything with sharp edges need to go. I don't want her falling and hurting herself. No bringing women back while she is here or I swear I will kill you." Mimi paused for a brief moment to narrow her eyes and Tai scoffed before she continued. "And lastly-"

 _SMASH!_

Tai whipped round, wide eyed to see Mya staring at him in shock with a very expensive glass bowel shattered next to her.

"I didn't do it!" Mya cried.

Tai turned back to Mimi who was trying her best not to look smug. "Anything breakable has to go or be moved out of reach." The grin was slipping onto her face and Tai had to swallow back a yell.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

A few days later and all of Mimi and Mya's stuff had arrived and been settled, Tai set to work with painting Mya's room pink. He made a silent promise to never let the guys see what this girl had reduced him too. Painting one of his rooms pink! _Pink!_

The first few nights had been 'eventful' to say the least. Mya woke up crying- no sorry 'screaming' in the night causing Tai to nearly have a heart attack; when he reached her room Mimi was already there comforting her. Mimi said it was probably due to the unfamiliar surroundings that was causing her nightmares and reassured him that they would go away soon. True to her word the last few nights Mya had slept through the night. What he wasn't prepared for however, was the early mornings!

Shouldn't kids want to sleep the days away like he did when he was younger? Why did his child persist on getting up at 6:00am every morning!

The first morning it happened he was in a foul mood; his sleep was broken by cartoon theme tunes coming from his TV. Sleep was a distant fantasy at that point so he ripped his covers off and marched out of his door with the sounds becoming louder. He growled and realised both Mya and Mimi's rooms empty which only seemed to further his sour mood. He stormed over to the stairs only to come crashing into the newly installed baby gate, cursing before ripping it open he marched down the stairs and didn't even bother opening the bottom baby gate and instead jumped straight over it.

"Mimi! What the he-"

Tai stopped short instantly. The scene before him was from a dream he was sure of it, or he was still dreaming perhaps? His daughter was sat on the floor with some toys around her smiling her cute dimpled smile at him.

"Hi Daddy!"

Tai's eyes widened at her words and the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils, his stomach growled in response. He looked over to the kitchen and had to use all his will power to stop his jaw from dropping. Mimi was dressed in a silky dressing gown which was tied loosely around her waist exposing a thin band of her toned stomach. Her hair was piled up on her head with a few strands falling around her face. The dressing gown exposed her long tanned legs and Tai's mouth went dry, all previous anger evaporated. Mimi was scooping breakfast onto a plate and Tai was sure that he was dreaming.

The woman he used to love… making his breakfast… while their daughter is playing happily on the floor. Wasn't this the dream?

Mimi looked at him and motioned him over; he walked over robotically his body still in shock over what Mya just called him.

"Why did-"

"When I put her to bed she asked me if you were her daddy, I couldn't lie to her so I told her that you were. She smiled and settled down to sleep. She's very intuitive for her age so I think she already knew and I just didn't disagree. I think this is the best way so we don't confuse her. She's handled all of this so well." Mimi answered automatically.

Tai nodded dumbly looking over at the little girl who now recognised him as her father. He smiled goofily. "Well that's what will make her a great leader. Just like her Dad."

From then on Tai found himself happily waking up at the early hour to have breakfast with his Ex and daughter.

However, living with your ex did cause a few awkward encounters. Tai thought back to a few days ago…

 _He was walking down the hallway, Mya was in her room playing with her toys and he was off to get a shower. Without a second thought he opened the door and was met with a loud scream._

' _AHHHHH!'_

" _Oh my god!" Tai yelled, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Tai couldn't tear his eyes off her wet naked form and stood there like a deer caught in head lights. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body._

" _TAI! GET OUT!"_

" _S-sorry!" He stuttered taking a step back closing the door slightly before hesitating still looking at her._

" _TAI!" She screamed again._

" _Sorry!" This time he slammed the door shut and rested his back against it his eyes still wide._

" _Whoa. She's been working out." He muttered before shaking his head and walking away._

Tai grimaced thinking about the embarrassing memory, Mimi hadn't spoken to him the rest of that day and they quickly realised how different things were this time living together. Tai thought fondly on the times when he just used to walk into the bathroom and join her in the shower. Sure, she used to protest at first but they soon became used to it. Tai sigh realising this wasn't going to be easy and knew he couldn't fall for her. The consequences of that would be catastrophic now that a child was involved. It wouldn't be fair to put Mya through that.

Tai was just finishing the last wall with a lick of paint when he heard the intercom buzz. He quickly changed his shirt from the previous one which was speckled in pink paint and shut the door, he walked over to the upstairs intercom.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Let us in!"

Tai rolled his eyes at Davis but unlocked the door non-the-less. He went downstairs making sure he locked the baby gates and over to his door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see most of the male Digi-destined waiting outside.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Davis ignored him and walked straight in and Tai looked at Matt for an answer.

"Don't ask me Davis said we need to meet at yours for an emergency?" Tai noticed that TK, Izzy even Joe was here! Joe was always busy, this must be a big deal. Tai marched into the living room and glared at Davis. (1)

"What have you done?"

Davis rolled his eyes.

"Seriously what could be so important I had to cancel all my plans?" Izzy asked.

"Is everything okay Davis?" Joe asked.

"Look! Everything is fine nothing is wrong!"

"Then why did you send us all an emergency message telling us to 'drop all plans and meet at Tai's?" Matt asked in frustration. Everyone looked at the maroon haired man anticipating bad news, what they didn't expect were his next words.

"I just feel that we never hang out anymore! Joe and Izzy are constantly at work, all Matt and TK want to do is be with their girlfriends, Tai is just generally anti-social. Leaving ME the social professor of the group bored ALL THE TIME!" Davis exclaimed.

The 5 males started at him blankly.

The silence was strong as they processed just exactly why they had all be gathered. Joe was the first to break the silence, his tone deadly.

"You meant to tell me you pulled me away from saving lives, just because you're bored?!" He hissed.

Davis rolled his eyes. "No… I just feel we should hang out more."

"We don't have time Davis! We're growing up we have more responsibilities now." Izzy tried to reason.

"Couldn't you have sent this in a group chat?" Tai questioned.

"We don't have that much! And no Tai, because no one EVER replies to it. Come on guys! We're in our twenties! We should be having the time of our lives not working to death already!"

"Davis, I get where you're coming from I really do, but it's not that simple." Matt argued.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Come on guys! When was the last time we all got together? The whole gang?"

There was an awkward silence.

"I do agree with Davis, sorta..." TK piped up. "We should make more of an effort."

Everyone whipped round to glare at the younger blonde.

"Teeks?! You're agreeing with him?!" Matt cried, TK rolled his eyes.

"It's not too much to ask to hang out with your friends every once in a while!"

Davis grin was wide. "Thanks TP!"

TK deadpanned.

"I suppose I could take some time off, I haven't used any of my holidays yet." Izzy mumbled, Davis looked ecstatic, he couldn't believe this was working!

"And I guess I could just work the day shift and not both night and day." Joe added, everyone looked at him like he had sprouted an extra head, Davis quickly replaced his expression with one of glee. He turned to the older men with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew if was able to get them two to agree then these words would be put into action.

Matt seemed to be thinking it over and Tai's expression was unreadable.

"Guys?" TK asked.

Matt sigh. "Look I don't want to promise anything, I have important shit coming up. But I do see where you're coming from."

Davis knew that was as good as it was going to get, he shifted his eyes to the older brunette who has been suspiciously quite throughout.

"Tai? You've been really quiet man?" Davis asked. Tai's had the perfect poker face, as his eyes shifted around his friends. Normally he would be happy to hang out with his friends but recent events meant that it wasn't just him he had to think about.

"I agree with what Izzy said, we have responsibilities now-"

" _You_ don't! Come on Tai! You should be up for this the most, you live by yourself, you can take off all the time off you need! You have nothing holding you back! I envy you man!" Davis exclaimed. Tai set his jaw worried he would say something he would regret.

"Once a week. We all meet up to hang out, that's all I'm asking. How about this Saturday?"

"I'm in." Izzy said.

Joe nodded. "Me too."

"Count me in." TK agreed.

Matt sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Tai?" Joe asked. Tai bit his lip, he had promised Mya he would take her to her new soccer team and there was no way he was missing that.

"Sorry guys, can't. I have plans."

"Plans?" Matt asked quizzically. Tai shot him a nasty glare.

"Yes. Plans." Tai hissed, Matt looked at him dumbfounded before realisation struck him.

"Oh."

"What plans?" Izzy asked.

"Just plans. None negotiable plans."

"Ohhhh. Don't worry dude, I get it." Davis said smugly, Tai quirked an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yep." Davis smirked, Tai felt uneasy he didn't like that smirk. Did he know? How did he find out? Had he seen them together? Had TK squealed? God if he had he would ring his neck! Davis seeing Tai's shock/confusion continued.

"Lady plans, right?"

Tai almost stumbled back in shock until he realised just who exactly he was dealing with.

"What?! No! It's not-"

"No need to hide it dude! I figured it must be something pretty and feminine to keep you from hanging out the past few weeks." Davis added. Tai's jaw was hanging open.

"Listen its-"

"Is that why you've been radio silent the past few weeks?" Joe asked.

"No-"

"Wow Tai, I'm glad you're finally moving on." Izzy smiled. Tai's eyes widened.

"No! You've got it all wrong! I'm not seeing anyone!"

"Then how come you've been avoiding everyone?" Davis asked.

"I-I haven't I've just been busy!"

"Why are you getting so defensive man? No one will judge you if you're seeing another woman! It's been 5 years!"

Tai rolled his eyes skyward. "For crying out loud! I'm not seeing anyone!"

"So why can't you make it on Saturday if you're not seeing someone?" Davis countered.

Tai's temper started rising. "It's my business!"

"What are you hiding Tai?" Joe asked.

"Yeah this isn't like you." Izzy added.

Tai looked at Matt begging him to help but before either of them could respond his front door opened.

"We're back!" A woman's voice called. Davis instantly shot a smug smirk at Tai who had gone pale.

"Daddy!"

" _Daddy_?!" Davis, Izzy and Joe all exclaimed.

They watched wide eyed as a small girl ran through the apartment and launch herself at Tai who caught her to stop her from falling. He had a tight smile on his face.

"Daddy! Look what Aunty Sora got me!" She cried holding up a teddy of a pink bird.

Said 'Aunty' was stood looking at the room shocked.

"That's very nice." Tai replied his voice strangled. He glanced at the three men who were staring at him in shock. Mya didn't seem to notice them.

"And and and wanna see what mummy gots me?!" Mya squealed, squirming for Tai to release her and rushing off to rummage through a plastic bag Sora had put down.

"I didn't know you had guests?" Sora said clipped looking at Tai and Matt.

"We didn't know they were coming round!" Matt shot back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Izzy cried. "Who is that girl and why on earth did she call you 'daddy'?!"

"Who did you knock up?!" Davis joined in looking outraged.

"Guys! Calm down!" Tai commanded, leadership lacing his words. The questions ceased but the shock was still clear on their faces.

"Sora can you take her to yours please?" Tai asked, Sora nodded and turned to Mya just as she rushed past her back to Tai.

"Look what mummy gave me!" She beamed and held up a small light pink cowgirl hat. She placed it on her head and the three gasps were audible; Tai winced and cleared his throat.

"That's lovely, now Aunty Sora is going to take you to her house for a bit then I'll come and pick you up, okay?"

"Is my room ready?!" Mya asked.

"Nearly, now go with Aunty Sora."

"Hi Uncle Matt!" Mya cried when she noticed him. "Hey kiddo!" He smirked ruffling her hair.

"Top Cat's here too!" Mya giggled pointing at TK. TK rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan, he's just gotten Kari to stop laughing about that. Mya's eyes went to the other side of the room when she noticed 3 men she had not seen before.

"Oh!" Mya gasped as she realised them. She quietly walked over to the three shocked men and smiled just like her mama had taught her.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is Mya."

There was a silence. Mya became uneasy and her little face screwed up in sadness, she turned around to look at her father.

"They're not talking to me." Her little voice wobbled. Tai shot them all a nasty glare and they instantly got them message.

"H-Hello, Mya my name is Joe, I'm a doctor." Joe introduced himself, still in shock of the little girl in front of him.

Mya looked at him. "Wow! Mummy says doctors are really important!" Joe smiled with pride, he always liked it when his profession was recognised so highly. "Well your mummy is right."

"Greetings Mya, my name is Izzy." Izzy introduced himself next.

Mya giggled. "Zizzy is a funny name!" Tai and Matt smirked.

"No, no Izzy!"

"Zizzy?"

"Izzy!"

"Zizzy?"

"Iz- yeah Zizzy." He gave up in defeat.

Mya turned her attention to the last male.

"Er I'm Davis?"

"Nice to meet you Daisy!" Mya beamed before turning on her heel and walking over to Sora, Tai couldn't help it and let out a laugh while Davis glared at him.

"Come on Mya we'll go to my house, okay?" Sora said gesturing the small girl over.

"Yay! Bye daddy!" Mya cried before Sora picked her up.

"Good luck." Sora whispered to Tai as she left the apartment.

The silence was deafening and Tai daren't even look at his friends except Matt and TK.

"So…" Joe began, Tai faced them a sheepish look on his face.

"Something you'd like to tell us?"

.

The guys had been at Tai's for the past 4 hours. Once Tai had explained everything he idly wondered if this was how he looked when he discovered Mimi's whereabouts and that he had a child.

Joe, Davis and Izzy were gobsmacked to put it bluntly. Davis kept making quips about how the earth wasn't ready for Tai's offspring and that everyone was doomed now he was able to reproduce. The comments were met with a sharp smack round the back of the head or a colourful curse word; all three men however learnt quickly not to bad mouth their leader's daughter. Who would have thought Tai would turn into the overprotective 'daddy'.

Suffice to say the three also gave Matt what for, for keeping this secret for so long, something that Tai didn't interrupt them on. Even though he had moved on from it, it still hurt him that his best friend held such secret from him.

They didn't need to ask who the mother was, seeing that pink cowgirl hat was all evidence they needed. Joe and Davis were thankful for Izzy who seemed to ask the hard questions.

"What did she do for money?"

"She was a burlesque dancer." TK replied. Davis eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Whoa! Mimi's a stripper?!"

Tai snarled. "No! She wasn't!"

Matt laughed. "Funny I remember someone saying the exact same thing."

"Shut it Ishida. No, she wasn't a stripper." Tai said strongly. "And if anyone mentions it again I'll murder you in your sleep." He added.

"Holy fucking shit! Tai she's gorgeous!" Davis cried his eyes glued to his phone, Tai mashed his teeth together so hard and balled his fists until they turned white.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked, Davis glanced up before turning his phone to them showing a performance of Mimi at The Lounge, the video was on TubeYou as she was performing a particularly risqué number.

"No way on this earth has she had a kid!" Davis cried disbelievingly.

"Let me see that!" Joe yelled jumping up to get a better view, TK's eyes stared at the video and Izzy's jaw dropped.

Seeing the men huddled round Davis phone leering at her, Tai had enough.

In two large strides, he ripped the phone out of Davis hands and threw it out the open window to the street below.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Davis cried.

"I'll buy you another. Do _not_ let me catch you looking at those again." Tai responded in a deadly tone. Davis looked irritated.

"What's your problem? You've just told us you guys aren't together despite the fact she's the mother of your daughter AND you're living together!"

Tai didn't have a response to that. So, he just repeated himself.

"We're not getting back together, this is what's best for Mya until they find their own place, then we'll co-parent. That is all, nothing more nothing less."

All three men and including Matt and TK a gave him an incredulous look. Tai ignored them all and scraped a hand through his hair.

"So, she's really back?" Izzy said. Tai let out a long hard sigh and ran is hand over his face.

"Yeah, she is."

"And are you okay?" Joe asked. Tai raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah, it can't have been easy for you Tai. We all knew how crazy you were for her and it was obvious to see she was obsessed with you."

"Yeah and?" Tai questioned.

Joe looked uncomfortable and thanked the gods when Matt took over.

"What he means Tai is we don't want to see you go through what happened last time. To either of you."

"Well as long as she doesn't do a runner again we should have no problems." Tai hissed, the 5 men shared an uneasy look.

"Tai-"

"Nahh, you know what forget it. I'm fine, she's fine and the main priority is Mya. I won't be letting anything as trivial as feeling get in the way of that!" Tai's eyes were narrowed, Matt looked at the others and nodded. They all began to stand and collect their belongings before making their way over to the door. Matt stayed back slightly.

"Look man, I know this is all still new and overwhelming but you know if you ever need to vent-"

"Oh, you mean like how you tell me everything?!" Tai snapped, his temper was rising.

"Dude, I told you I-"

"Save it. Just go."

Tai marched up the stairs and a prominent 'slam' echoed around the apartment. Matt sighed, he knew Tai wouldn't forgive him lightly, he just hoped they could get past this.

* * *

It had been a long day once the guy's left Tai's place. He had picked up Mya from Sora and Matt's and put her to bed. He was currently sat on the couch waiting for Mimi, staring blankly at the TV but not really paying attention.

The click of the door made him jump, he turned slightly to see Mimi coming down the hall.

"Hey."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, where's Mya?"

"I put her to bed, she was asleep when I picked her up from Sora's." Tai stood up and wandered over to the kitchen, Mimi looked at him quizzically. "Sora's? I thought Sora was bringing her back here?"

Tai scratched the back of his neck and Mimi tensed, she might not have been with him for 5 years but she knew when he was nervous.

"What?" She demanded. Tai held his hands up.

"Nothing! Just well… I had a little… interruption this afternoon." He began, Mimi quirked a brow.

"Interruption?"

"Yeah, see Davis and all the guys came over because Davis was whinging about never seeing anyone anymore. Anyway Sora came back when they were here and… Mya came... running in… and shouted 'Daddy'." Tai winced as he watched Mimi's face go pale.

She was silent and unblinking, it was unnerving.

"Meems…?"

Tai waved his hand in front of her face.

"Mi?"

He started clicking his fingers but she wouldn't move.

"Mimi!"

Mimi jumped slightly and blinked her eyes rapidly. "Sorry… So they all know… about…" Her voice was cracking and tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay! You shoulda' seen her Meems! You would have been so proud! She introduced herself so politely, they all loved her!"

"No! it's not that!" Mimi cried, storming past him toward the living room, Tai spun round after her.

"Then what's wrong?!"

"Just-" She took a breath as the tears came down her face.

"Ever since you turned up I've lost all control!"

Tai looked confused and opened his mouth to reply but Mimi cut him off.

"I wanted to tell everyone about Mya on MY terms! In MY own time! Not like this when everything is thrust upon me with no prior knowledge! Why!? Why me?!" Mimi cried dramatically. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Look, you knew you couldn't hide forever, maybe this is some form of karma?"

Tai knew as soon as he said it he shouldn't have, Mimi stopped crying and gave him a deadly glare. "Karma?!" She hissed. "Then where's your karma Taichi? I don't see anything going wrong for you! Everything is just falling into place for you like it always does!" Mimi's temper blew, Tai had a feeling it was a long time coming. This was one of the reasons they didn't work. They're too hot headed.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about!" He yelled. "After finding out I had a fucking daughter I'm constantly irritated that I missed everything! I didn't even get to see my own child being born! So if you don't think that's karma Meems-"

"Watch your language Yagami!" Mimi spat at the use of the 'F' word. "Don't you DARE turn this around to make me look like the bad guy! I knew moving in here was a mistake! You haven't changed at all, only out for number one-"

"That's rich coming from you! Gods you're so selfish Mimi-"

"I'm selfish?!"

"Yeah and you know what else?!"

"What?!"

"You-"

"Mummy? Daddy?"

A little voice tore through the room stopping Tai and Mimi's argument dead in its tracks. They turned to see Mya stood at the bottom of the stairs, the baby gate swinging open as she chewed on her PJ sleeve.

"Mya!" Mimi said her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Why are you and daddy yelling?" She asked her little voice on the verge of tears. Mimi immediately rushed over and scooped her up holding her close.

"We're just talking baby, nothing's wrong. Did we wake you?"

Mya nodded her little head and Tai was surprised how much it hurt him that they had upset their daughter. Tai then realised that the baby gate was hanging open and turned back to Mya.

"Mya? Did you open that gate?" Tai asked, Mimi turned with Mya to look at the gate before looking back a Mya who was still chewing her sleeve (thankfully to Tai's relief she didn't seem upset anymore).

"Uhm… No."

"Mya?" Mimi asked again, Mya looked startled.

"I'm sorry mummy! But it's easy!"

Tai bit the inside of his cheek to try and stop the smirk from forming as Mimi shot him a pointed look.

"Mya, you know you're not allowed to play with the gate, you could get hurt."

"I'm sorry mummy."

Tai couldn't bare to see his little girl upset so walked over to them. "Look will you forgive mummy and daddy for shouting and we'll forgive you for opening the gate? Deal?"

Her little face lit up and Tai grinned back. Mimi managed to put her back to bed and locked the gate before joining Tai back on the couch. The silence was palpable but neither wanted to apologise first.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence Tai decided to bite the bullet.

"So how was your meeting with Holei?"

"Oh. Very good, she's offered me a provisional 6 month contract so we'll see how it goes. The money is good though." Mimi said, she had a meeting with a woman called Holei that Lila at The Lounge had arranged.

"I mean it will do while I'm looking for a new place."

Tai grunted. "So where is this job again?"

"Mid-town road, the venue is called 'The View'. Really nice place so I'll be doing the evening shows as a singer." Mimi explained. Tai nodded.

"Ah, I've been in there for a few business meetings. Very nice and much classier than your last place."

Mimi shot him a nasty look, Tai's eyes widened. "Not that you're not classy! I mean- It's just- You looked great there- you- I mean-"

"Alright!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "You made your feelings quite clear with that thank you very much."

Tai chewed on his cheek as silence fell upon the pair again. Mimi sigh.

"So, everyone knows now then?"

Tai looked at her shocked. "Um, well yeah. She pulled out a pink cowgirl hat and it was easy to put two and two together." He explained. Mimi nodded.

"I see." Another sigh. "She found it in all my old things she was rummaging through, I was surprised I still kept it."

Tai had a small smile. "Well it suited her." Mimi returned his smile.

"More than her goggle headband?"

Tai scoffed. "Of course not! She looked amazing in those!"

Mimi had a mischievous grin. "I agree… she's going to be so beautiful when she's older."

"Of course she will, look at her dad." Tai grinned cockily, Mimi matched his smirk.

"Yeah, I mean she's going to have boys throwing themselves at her."

"Yeah she-" Tai stopped dead and his eyes popped open wide. "No. No way, nuh-huh, not happening."

"Oh stop it Tai, she'll end up getting a boyfriend before you know it."

"Shut up Meems! No she won't, she won't be getting a boyfriend until she's thirty!" Tai was looking at her truly infuriated, Mimi didn't think she has seen anything quite as comical.

"Try telling her that, she used to have a little crush on her friend Tommy back at her old play group. She used to tell me they were getting married." Mimi giggled.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh calm down! You'll wake her again!" Mimi hissed, Tai let out a huff before mumbling things like 'it's upped to thirty-five now' and 'she's never seeing him again' and Mimi's favourite 'I'm the only guy in her life'.

Mimi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well while you ponder our daughter's future love life I'm going to bed."

Mimi walked round the couch and over to the stair case, Tai quickly turn in his seat.

"Meems?"

Mimi stopped one foot on the stair. "Yes?"

"Ah- sorry… for earlier… I-I didn't mean it." Tai said not making eye contact, she smiled softly.

"Me too."

He nodded as she made her way back upstairs and shortly followed for his own bed.

* * *

 **So nearly all the gang now know!**

 **(1) Okay so I decided to use all of the 01 male Digi-destined and I only wanted to incorporate Davis from 02 into this story (sorry Cody fans!) Purely because Davis provides brilliant comic relief that I can't build naturally with other characters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Neutrino: Haha he's not very pleasant!**

 **aeireis: Aw thank you! :) I'm really glad you're enjoying this! Yeah I used to have this awful habit of starting a story and publishing it but not having a clear plot from start to end, causing things to get messy so it took a lot of will power to keep this under wraps until I had finished. So many times I was like 'I just want to publish!' haha.**

 **honter11: Thank you, Marcus is one to watch... we won't hear the last of him!**

 **Vigatus: Haha I hope you liked this chapter with Tai trying to explain Mya to his friends! That was fun to write.**

 **dbzfan the first: Thank you very much :)**

 **Okay so next time!: Mimi starts feeling uncomfortable but a group dinner means some tough questions for a young mother!**

 **See ya same time next week!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	7. Dinner Time

**Hiya Guys!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story!**

 **And thank you to all the readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Mimi flitted downstairs to start her usual morning routine, it had been just over two months since she moved in and slowly things were beginning to settle. The apartment was bathed in a warm glow from the sun's morning rays as it was just starting to peak over the horizon.

The atmosphere was silent and cold and Mimi wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her. She stifled a yawn as her honey eyes glided over to the clock on the wall.

'9:15am'

"Hmm." Mimi sigh, she and Tai had just dropped Mya off for her first day at school. Mimi became emotional at her in her little uniform and Tai had managed to convince Mya not to wear her goggle headband to school. Once she had wandered off to play Tai had dropped her back off at the apartment and he had headed off to work.

She wandered into the kitchen and felt a chill up her spine as her bare feet came into contact with the cool tiled floor. She flicked the switch for the kettle and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and her tea bags. She manoeuvred around the kitchen with obvious ease as she had finally figured out where everything was kept.

As she was waiting for the kettle to boil she decided to sit on the bar stool and scroll through her phone. She scanned through the general everyday drama of her friends and acquaintances on FaceBoard, her eyelids lulled lazily as she roamed the site. She was about to close the app when a little red icon flashed at the bottom indicating a new friends request. Curious she opened the tab and her eyes widened.

She quickly locked the phone and slammed it down a little too hard on the counter. The 'click' of the kettle boiling made her jump as her chest heaved in laboured breaths. Trying to shake what she had just seen from her mind she stood to walk over to the kettle and grimaced as her legs slightly shook.

Before she could reach the kettle, she froze. She didn't know what it was, a sound… a feeling… but she felt someone's eyes on her. She knew this feeling well. With a sudden burst of courage, she whirled round and her eyes quickly scanned the room.

Nothing.

Not even a hint of an intruder... but…

She was sure she put her phone down on the right side of the counter where she was sitting, why was it now on the left? And why was there a sudden draft? Mimi turned and saw the balcony door slightly cracked open. Hmm. Did- did she leave it open last night?

She recalled the evenings events. Mya had been put to bed and she was sat outside on the huge balcony over-looking the cityscape. The air was warm at the start of the summer season, the sun was warming her face as she flipped the page of a new cook book she had been looking over.

 _A 'click' from her side pulled her away from the book._

" _Mind if I join ya?"_

 _He was still in his work clothes, his white shirt was rolled up to the elbows, his tie was missing and his top button was undone. He placed down a cold glass of wine for her with a beer in his other hand, a civil smile on his face. She nodded at the spare seat at the other side of the small table and he sat down, placing his drink on the table._

 _There was a serene silence. Not awkward but definitely not comfortable. Mimi was pleased with how things were going so far but she knew she desperately had to find her own place soon. Her work at The View paid her nicely and she had gathered up a nice amount of savings, she figured a few more weeks tops and she would be ready to leave. Her stomach knotted at the thought of leaving but she pushed it aside._

" _So, is Mya excited about her first day of school tomorrow?" He asked._

" _Yeah... although she is insisting on taking her headband goggles, so you'll need to have a word with her about that." She said casually not looking up from her book._

" _Why? Just let her wear them?"_

 _Mimi sigh and closed the book, turning slightly to face him. "No Tai, I bought her that for her soccer game it is not for school."_

" _But Meems-"_

" _No, soccer only!"_

 _Tai's pressed his lips into a thin line, he knew now when to pick and choose his battles. Another silence settled between the pair. Mimi pick up her glass and took a sip of the cool drink, credit where credit was due Tai knew how to pick a good wine._

" _Speaking of Mya, she wanted to know if Amelia could stay over next Saturday?" Mimi asked holding the glass to her chest. Tai's eyebrow arched._

" _Who's Amelia?"_

 _Mimi resisted an eye roll. "You know Amelia, she's Mya's friend from soccer. She goes to the same school as her so they wanted a sleepover."_

" _Oh." Tai said, Mimi stifled a giggle his face looked so lost. Oh dear, Taichi was in for a wonderful surprise for the event that is a little girl's sleepover. He cleared his throat, this was all still so new to him._

" _Sure, I mean is that what Mya wants?"_

 _Tch, that little girl had this man wrapped around her little fingers. It was adorable really but Mimi could see that getting Tai into some tricky situations because of it._

 _Mimi nodded and Tai hummed._

 _Another silence. But this time the awkwardness seemed to fade. Mimi couldn't deny it was nice to back in Odaiba again, she had missed her friends dearly and deep deep down she had missed Tai. She sigh as she thought about tomorrow evening's plans. After nearly two months she had agreed to go out for a dinner with all the old gang. She would never admit it out loud but she was terrified. All the questions, judgement, accusations, she was positive it wasn't going to end well for her. She had agreed out of guilt as both Sora and Matt fed her stories about how everyone missed her and felt saddened they had not seen her yet. Grudgingly she agreed to go but it didn't mean she was happy about it._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _She turned her head to see Tai looking at her carefully, she smiled softly._

" _Sorry, just thinking about the meal."_

" _Ah." Tai took a sip looking out to the horizon. "You'll be okay."_

 _Mimi gave a sarcastic 'ha' before taking a sip herself._

" _What was that for?"_

" _What was what for?" She counted._

" _You know what... that 'Ha!" Tai mimicked._

 _Mimi pursed her lips. "You know why, everyone will hate me."_

" _No they won't Meems-"_

" _Really?" She snapped. "Tell me Tai, if you found out that your friend's ex-girlfriend ran away to live a different life half way across the country without any prior warning and raise said friend's child without him having any knowledge of that's child's existence, causing him to miss the most important parts of the child's life and purposefully leaving her without a father for the first 5 years! Would you honestly not judge them or resent them?" Mimi cried her voice getting higher and higher with each passing word._

 _She tipped her head back and finished off her glass before putting it back on the table._

" _Mimi look at me."_

 _She refused, instead opting to watch the sunset._

" _Mi please."_

 _She turned, her eyes glassy and her throat tight. Tai had a soothing smile on his face._

" _Mi, they're not going to hate you I promise. If anything, they'll be wanting to know why they weren't invited to see you at The Lounge."_

 _Mimi looked confused. "How do they know I worked there?"_

 _Tai's face shifted to one of annoyance._

" _When the guys came round a few weeks ago, Davis –the idiot- found a video of you on TubeYou… and let's just say they were all… 'impressed'." Tai's voice was clipped and it was easy to see he wasn't happy about his friends ogling her. Mimi felt her stomach flutter slightly at the compliment, but she shook it off and blamed it on the wine._

" _Anyway, point is Mi they just want to catch up, that's all. No insults, no interrogation, no nothing. And if they do, I'll be there." He smiled. "I won't let them upset you."_

 _Mimi felt that unusual flutter again. She took a deep breath and smiled._

" _Thank you, Tai."_

" _You're welcome."_

" _No, I mean it. Thank you. For all you've done. For giving me and Mya a roof over our heads, for helping me until I can get my own place and mostly for being a wonderful father for Mya. I'll never forgive myself for keeping you apart for so long."_

" _Hey hey! Meems, it's okay. Honestly, as long as I can be in her life now that's all I want."_

 _Mimi fought back the tears. She stiffened when she felt a hand grasp her own and saw Tai looking at her with the sincerest look she had seen._

" _Want another?"_

 _Her eyebrows rose as she saw him gesture to the empty glass._

" _Oh, no thank you. I'll be heading to bed soon anyway."_

 _He nodded and withdrew his hand taking another sip of his drink. They stayed on the balcony for another hour, talking about when they were kids and Mimi telling Tai stories from Mya's earlier years before they both left for bed._

She honestly couldn't remember if she shut the door or not. Shrugging and deciding not to read too much into it she walked over and locked the door. She spent the rest of the morning tidying up Mya's toys from the night before and doing a few chores.

After she had picked Mya up from school she set about giving Mya a bath before the dinner later that evening. Mimi had hoped her nerves would have settled down but she felt sicker than ever.

"Mummy! You weren't listening!" Mya pouted from inside the bath tub. Mimi was currently leaning over her applying some shampoo to her long brown hair and immediately felt guilty she had ignored her daughter.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, mummy must have water in her ears!" She laughed, luckily Mya giggled too. Mimi finished rubbing all the shampoo in and started gently rinsing it out. Mya splashed about with her bath toys which resulted in a lot of water covering Mimi.

"Mya! Stop that!" She scolded, Mya seemed unaffected and continued her playing causing more water to leave the tub. Mimi did not need a disobedient toddler tonight.

"Mya! If you get mummy wet one more time I'll tell daddy!" Mimi snapped, Mya's thrashing stilled for a moment and Mimi thought she had finally calmed down. However, one of her daughter's famous tantrums was about to rear its ugly head.

"No!" She cried sending a huge amount of water out of the tub and over Mimi and onto the floor. Mimi was losing her patience fast.

"Mya Kari Yagami! Just you wait until your father gets home! You are in so much trouble young lady!" Mimi yelled standing up and pulling a struggling Mya out of the bath. As soon as she put the toddler down she tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no Mya. Stay still!" Mimi said as she tried to dry down her squirming daughter, once she was dry Mimi put her in her small dressing gown however as soon as she let go Mya ran off.

"Mya!" Mimi yelled, she sigh heavily. She did not need this tonight! She was nervous enough as it was but Mya was making things 10 times worse. Standing she went to retrieve her naughty daughter, she walked into the living room to see Mya playing with her toys.

"Mya come on we need to get you ready!" Mimi called walking over, Mya however was not going to go easily.

"No!" She cried throwing one of her dolls onto the floor in a very angry manner. Mimi grit her teeth and was ready to give Mya a good telling off when the apartment door opened.

' _Thank the gods!'_ Mimi mentally cried and turned back to her daughter.

"Ohh daddy's home now." She told Mya in a serious voice, Mya looked a little startled but continued to throw her toys. (1)

"Hey girls." Tai said putting down his laptop bag on the counter.

"Tai, your daughter has been very naughty tonight, she threw water all out of the bath and now refuses to get ready." Mimi explained, Tai walked over looking at the little girl who looked at her father with her big innocent brown eyes.

"Oh.. well that's not good." Tai started, Mimi gave him a look as if telling him to continue. Tai looked hopelessly lost, he had never disciplined a child before so had no idea where to start. (2)

Mya and Mimi were both looking at him like they were trying to make him pick sides, he swallowed thickly. Not good.

"Uhm, Mya will you get ready?" He tried. "Please?"

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"No!" Mya yelled throwing another toy, Mimi rounded back on Tai and folded her arms.

"What?" Tai asked her.

"Taichi, you need to discipline your daughter!" Mimi hissed.

"She's your daughter too!" He shot back.

"Yes, but she won't listen to me!"

"She won't listen to me!"

"Okay, okay!" Mimi held her hands up in surrender. "Look we can't fight each other, we need her to think we're on the same side. So… just follow my lead." Mimi sigh and turned back to the small brunette.

"Mya! This behaviour has gone far enough! Now if you don't go get ready daddy will have to go get Greymon." Mimi scolded, Tai looked at her bewildered and Mya looked terrified.

"What?!" Tai hissed at Mimi but Mya interrupted.

"D-daddy knows Greymon?" She trembled. Mimi folded her arms.

"Yep and he'll bring him here, won't you?" She said turning to him, Tai still looked completely baffled. Why on earth would Mya be scared of Greymon? Mimi's eyes widened begging him to play along, looks like this was the only way to get their mischievous daughter to do as she was told.

"Uhm, yeah! But I won't tell him anything if you go and get ready with mummy and no more yelling at her, okay?" He said, he felt bad that he had to scare his daughter but it seemed the only way to make her behave at this point. Mya nodded her head and walked over to her room, Tai felt that familiar feeling of love watching the little girl toddle off, he still couldn't believe she was his. (3)

"Thank you." Mimi interrupted his thoughts. "These little tantrums are becoming more frequent so be prepared." She said.

"Noted." He replied. "Just one question… why is Mya scared of Greymon?" He asked curiously, Mimi looked as if she was trying to suppress a grin.

"Well… I may have told her if she's naughty a monster comes and takes naughty children away. It worked for a few months but then she started asking where Greymon lives, I told her mummy's friend knew him. It's only so she behaves." Mimi explained. Tai nodded, his mother had done something similar to him and Kari and threatened the Boogie Man would come and take them away if they were naughty.

"Fair enough." He said. "So, what time do we have to be at the restaurant for?" He asked. Mimi pulled out her phone and scrolled through her messages with Sora until she found the details.

"Sora said to meet at the _Regarda_ at 6:30."

"The Regarda's a pretty fancy place." Tai noted, He been there before for a number of business lunches. It wasn't really a place for a reunion of sorts or children for that matter.

"Really?" Mimi questioned looking confused. "Well Sora's message says they've reserved a room?"

Tai nodded in realisation. "Ah yeah I know what she means, the place has few rooms that are secluded for bigger parties or small occasions like birthdays." He explained realising what his friends had arranged due to the amount of people planning on coming that evening. He checked his phone and saw they had an hour and a half before they had to get there.

* * *

The time was 6:25 and Tai was very aware that is took almost 20 minutes to drive to the restaurant. After Mimi had left to get Mya ready he had jumped into the shower and got himself dressed. He had opted for his black plants and smart shoes, he had a black button-down shirt and a navy blazer. He was currently sat on the couch messaging the guys group chat as Mya sat at his feet and Mimi was still getting ready.

Mimi had put Mya in a small orange dress with black tights and small flat mary-jane shoes. Her brown hair was neatly brushed and a small orange clip was placed delicately in her hair. Tai thought she was the cutest little girl in the world and would argue with anyone that disagreed even if he was being slightly bias.

Tai glanced over the message from Matt telling him that nearly everyone was there. Tai sent back a reply telling him he was just about to set off. Looking at his watch in frustration he called up to Mimi.

"Come on Mimi! We're running late!" He called.

"In a minute!" She snapped.

Tai grit his teeth as a sense of de-ja-vue came over him. He remembered back when he and Mimi lived together, she used to always take hours to get ready almost always making them late. Tai then thought how it wasn't always her fault, she used to always look so incredible once she was ready causing him to take her to the bedroom as fast as he could thus causing further lateness. Actually... it _was_ always her fault, if she didn't look that good then he wouldn't have-

"Ready!"

Tai was broken from his reminiscing and looked at the woman walking down the stairs. He felt his jaw drop open slightly, gods she was beautiful!

She was wearing a navy blue long sleeve dress, the dress hit her mid-thigh exposing her long tanned legs. The dress showed off her slender waist and the neck line dropped into a modest 'V'. Her hair was in loose waves and her make-up was alluring. On her feet she had nude heels and a small clutch grasped in her hand. Tai heart was beating painfully and he couldn't believe this gorgeous creature was the mother of his child. Holy fu-

"Uhm… Tai?" Mimi asked.

Tai was quickly snapped from his gawking and cleared his throat awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck and turning to grab his car keys.

"Ur- you.. you look good Meems." He stumbled, Mimi fought to keep the flattered smile off her face and walked over to the counter where she had placed her phone and necklace.

Turning to Tai she held out the necklace. "Would you mind?"

"Er, no, that's fine." He fumbled walking over to her taking the necklace. She turned around and moved her hair away from her neck. Tai swallowed a hiss at the urge to plant a kiss on her exposed neck. His hands started getting sweaty as his hand shook when trying to clip the necklace together. Curses. He felt her tense and gasp as his fingers brushed against her skin as fire erupted from the touch. All too soon the job was done and he took a safe step back trying to regain his senses.

"Thank you." She said turning back to face him. The two ex's stared at each other, desperately wanting to know what the other was thinking. Gathering herself she collected her things and picked Mya up -who thankfully had stopped throwing her little tantrum- and headed out.

* * *

The car journey was quite as Mimi watched almost in a trance as the city where she grew up flew past her. She felt her nerves kick in as soon as the car set off, Sora had text her informing her that everyone was there and they were just waiting for the three of them. That alone made a wave of nausea hit her, she was terrified of what her old friends would think. While she was aware she had hurt Tai the most she had also left all of her friends without any explanation and she felt horrible about it.

Tai had tried to reassure her that no one would blame her but she wasn't convinced. She wasn't only worried for herself but for her daughter too. All of these people knew who she was but they had no idea, aside from Sora and Matt of course who Mya was. Tai had told her how she introduced herself to Izzy, Joe and Davis but she doubted she would remember them. Mimi was extremely proud with how Mya was polite and friendly to everyone a trait Mimi made sure her daughter had from the very start. She just prayed there would be no drama tonight.

"Okay girls, ready?" Tai asked looking at her and then turning to face Mya. Mimi felt suddenly sick again as she realised all of her old friends were inside waiting for them. Mya cheered in the back before commenting that she was hungry.

Tai chuckled before undoing his seatbelt and getting out. Mimi soon followed and walked to the back of the car helping Mya out of her car seat and holding her on her hip. Tai shut the door and locked the car as the trio made their way inside.

Inside the restaurant was bustling with service, the atmosphere was sophisticated but friendly and there was a heavenly smell of food which made Mimi's stomach churn. Mimi did a quick sweep of the room and couldn't recognise anyone. She saw a few rooms located at the back which had windows looking in but neither held their group.

"We're with the party in room 3C." Tai explained to the host. He looked down his list for the evening and scribbled something down before looking back up to smile at the three.

"Lovely, we were just waiting for you. Will you be requiring a child's chair?" He asked looking at Mya.

"Yes please." Mimi replied, the host smiled as he led them to a room located near the back, the windows had the blinds drawn so she couldn't see in. Her stomach turned and she prayed that she didn't throw up, Tai turned to her once they reached the door as the host knocked to announce their arrival, he offered her a reassuring smile while Mimi replied with a tight one of her own tightening her grip on her daughter.

The host opened the door as Tai made his way in, she heard him greet everyone as they all responded. She took a deep breath and walked forward.

She let a nervous smile fall onto her face automatically as she took in everyone around her. Everyone was staring at her, each with friendly smiles on their faces. She looked at Tai who was stood to the side waiting for her to join him to take the two empty seats available. The table was a big circular table that Mimi was surprised everyone could fit on. She mentally ticked off each person as she took in the group and where they were sat.

The was Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Davis, TK and Kari. Between Kari and Sora there was two empty seats for Tai and Mimi. Before Mimi could move Mya squealed.

"Aunty Sora!" She cried as soon as she spotted the red head. Sora grinned standing up and walking over to the little girl who was reaching out to her. Sora was wearing a beautiful maroon dress that flared out at the waist showing off her toned legs, she had on black heeled pumps and her fiery hair had been straightened down.

Mimi smiled and handed her daughter off to her best friend who rushed off back to her seat.

"Meems?" Tai spoke catching her attention, she looked over as Tai motioned for her to take her seat. She took the one next to Sora as Tai sat next to Kari. A brief silence fell over the table. Mimi squirmed in her seat not knowing how to start and was painfully aware that everyone was staring at her. Suddenly she jumped when she felt a hand on her bare knee, she looked at Tai who was looking at her with reassurance which she tried to respond with.

Thankfully Matt broke the silence.

"What time do you call this then guys? I thought we agreed 6:30?" He joked, Tai barked out a laugh.

"Don't blame me! Somebody took hours getting ready!" He replied insinuating the lateness was her fault, Mimi's naturally bubbly personality then decided to make an appearance.

"Excuse me blame Mya for throwing a tantrum!" Mimi fired back in jest moving the blame to their daughter. Tai rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay."

The door to the room opened and a waiter came in with the child's chair they had requested, Tai instructed it to be placed between him and Mimi, once it was down Mimi took Mya from Sora and placed her in the chair. The waiter then took everyone's orders and gave a time frame of when it should arrive before leaving the room.

Another awkward silence. Mimi inhaled deeply and looked at Tai who gave a small smile. Before anyone could talk Mya interrupted.

"Mummy can I have my colours please?"

Mimi smiled. "Of course darling." She reached over and took a small colouring book out of the small bag she brought and passed it to Mya and some crayons. The 5-year-old instantly got to work with her colours.

"Well Mimi it certainly is good to see you again." Izzy smiled. Mimi looked over to the red head and smiled back. He hadn't changed much, no one had really, if anything everyone just looked 'older'. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark green blazer.

"You too, it's good to see everyone." Mimi replied addressing the group.

"So, this is your daughter?" Yolei asked, Mimi looked over to the lilac haired woman. She still had that youthful glow around her which made Mimi smile in familiarity.

"Ah, Yes this is Mya." She said smiling proudly as she introduced her daughter who remained blissfully unaware.

"She's beautiful." Yolei complimented. Tai couldn't help but grin at the compliment his daughter received.

"So, it's been a while! How have you been Mimi?" Joe joined in, the brunette felt her chest tighten, this is what everyone was here for, to know what exactly happened. She had been foolish to think she could have glossed over her 5 missing years. Steeling herself she knew her response was going to open the doors for more questions.

"I've been good, thanks. Still getting used to being back."

She saw Kari throw her an understanding look which she appreciated and let her eyes fall to her drink before taking a decent gulp of the cool wine.

"I can imagine it's been unusual." Izzy continued. "But I'm glad your back." He gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Me too, you're looking good Mi!" Davis said, a wide grin on his face. Mimi saw out of the corner of her eye Tai's eyes narrow on the younger man for a brief second before he schooled his emotion.

"Um, Thank you Davis." Mimi responded politely.

"So, do you still work at The Lounge?" Davis asked without hesitation, Mimi's eyebrows rose.

"Davis!" Tai hissed, throwing the maroon haired man a glare, Davis however took no notice.

"What? She doesn't mind, do ya Mi?"

"Um- well-" Mimi started but was cut off.

"Davis! I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about that!" TK snapped.

"Well actually-" Mimi tried to explain.

"Come on! All I want to know is if she has any friends that work there?" Davis cried.

"Gods Davis! Do you ever think with your brain?" Matt interrupted.

"What? It's a genuine question? Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I'm sure there's other things she would rather talk about." Yolei joined in.

"I can speak for myse-" Mimi tried to defend herself but once again was over taken.

"Mimi is trying to talk and you keep talking over her!" Davis cried at the purple haired woman who glared viciously back.

"Davis! Don't speak to her like that!" Ken snapped.

"What? I was asking an innocent question to Mimi that's all?"

Joe snorted. "Yeah right, everyone knew what you were after."

"Listen, If I can explain-" Once again Mimi was ignored.

"You guys! You're being ridiculous!" Sora snapped getting angry things were going downhill.

"That's not my fault!"

"Don't play the victim!"

"She doesn't want to talk about it!"

"She can speak for herself!"

"You won't let her speak!"

"No, you won't!"

Mimi slumped into her seat and let out a defeated sigh. Tai looked over to her concerned at the upset on her face, they might not be in a relationship but he will never like seeing her upset.

"I knew this wasn't going to go well." Mimi muttered, Tai set his jaw he had enough of this. He looked over his bickering friends and let out a sharp whistle which instantly silence the group. Everyone looked at him including the tiny set of eyes on his left.

"Daddy!" Mya cried.

"Sorry Mya." He apologised to his daughter before returning his attention back the group.

"Guys! Mimi was worried enough about seeing everyone again and you're all making this harder for her! She will speak about what she wants to speak about!" Tai snapped, everyone looked embarrassed they had been effectively 'told off', unfortunately the cause of the argument found his voice first.

"Gods, you can tell he's a father." Davis muttered not too subtlety.

"Davis." Tai hissed in warning, Davis eye widened for a second before looking sheepish.

Mimi decided it was now or never. "Look everyone, I appreciate your questions and concerns and I'll be happy to answer any questions about those 5 years that you have." Mimi spoke, they all seemed uncomfortable but realised this was their friend Mimi. They had all gone through so much together they should at least give her some respect and hear her out.

"We've missed you Mi." Joe said, Mimi smiled a genuine smile at the blue haired man.

"Thank you Joe, I've missed you all too. So much."

"I have a question." Yolei asked, Mimi looked at her prompting her to continue. She shifted awkwardly and then just came out with it.

"If- If Tai wouldn't have gone with Sora… would you have ever come back?" She asked in a small voice. While everyone wouldn't be blamed thinking Tai took Mimi's disappearance the hardest it also hit Yolei. She had always looked up to Mimi and considered her one of her closest friends, and she thought Mimi thought the same about her; so when she just left without any warning Yolei was heartbroken.

Mimi looked at her younger friend and guilt crashed down on her hard. "Oh Yolei…" Mimi breathed, Mimi suddenly jumped to her feet and rushed round the table. Yolei stood up as well as the two women embraced, Yolei buried her head in Mimi's shoulder to muffle her tears as Mimi was looking at the ceiling trying to blink back her own.

Sora felt her own eyes fill with tears and dabbed the corner of them with her napkin, Kari following Sora's actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mimi chanted.

"Aunty Sora why are you cwying?" Mya asked starting to get herself upset.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm okay!" Sora laughed sniffling a little. Mimi turned to face the rest of the table when she heard her daughter, her arm still around Yolei.

"I owe you all an explanation, I understand that." Mimi started. "All I can say is how truly sorry I am of my actions and I didn't realise how many people I was hurting. And that's something I will never forgive myself for."

Tai wasn't looking at her instead he opted to watch his daughter colour. Out of everyone he had been the most affected by her actions and while they were making it work for Mya's sake he honestly didn't know if he would ever forgive her, but he knew there was no point in dwelling on it.

"We have to apologise too." Sora said standing up. "We knew about all of this and we didn't say anything out of loyalty to Mimi. While we thought what we were doing was the right thing we hurt you all too by holding back the truth." Sora said shooting Mimi a understanding glance. "We apologise too, we are so so sorry we didn't say anything but…" Sora kept eye contact with Mimi. "If she asked me to do it again… I would."

"What?!" Tai snapped. Everyone looked at the brown-haired male and he looked furious.

"Tai…" Matt began before he was cut off.

"No. No way. You expect me to sit here and act calm when my best friends say they would lie to me again about the existence of my daughter?!"

"Tai. A word." Matt said standing up and walking over to the door. Tai glared after him before shoving his chair back and walking out. He followed Matt until they went out of the restaurant and walked a few feet behind it so they were in a more secluded spot.

The air was crisp but still slightly warm and the smell of spice and meat hung in the air from the kitchen of the restaurant. Matt spun round to face the angry male and a stony silence fell between the best friends. Not one to linger Matt got straight to the point.

"When is this going to end Tai? We can't carry on with the snide remarks and grudge holding it's not fair on anyone."

Tai scoffed. "Not fair? NOT FAIR? I'll tell you what's not fair! My so call best friend hiding the most important thing in the world from me! You know I probably would have expected something like this from the other guys but not from you!" Tai snarled, Matt could see this was a long time coming so it was best Tai get it all off his chest now.

"I understand that and you'll never understand how sorry I am about all this, but answer me this Tai…" Matt asked taking a cautious step towards him looking him dead in the eye. "If Sora came to you asking the exact same thing, would you keep the secret?"

Tai scrunched up his face the reply was instant. "No."

Matt glared harder and Tai's expression faltered. "Really Tai? So, if Sora came to you begging for you to help her would you really say no?"

Tai bit the inside of his cheek and stared down at the blonde. If he thought about it and the roles had been reversed he would do anything for his friends but he could not let Matt know that, if he knew then his anger would be for nothing.

"Well that didn't happen, did it?! Because Sora wouldn't leave you!" Tai yelled his emotions getting the best of him; Matt was shocked when Tai's voice cracked towards the end of his yell. He knew Mimi's leaving had hit his best friend hard but he never showed it. Tai was always happy-go-lucky and always saw the bright side of things; nothing ever seemed to impact the former leader. Matt suddenly realised he was just getting a glimpse of how broken Tai actually was about the whole ordeal.

"Mimi left me. I fucked up and she left, taking with her everything I ever loved. I thought nothing would ever hurt as much as not knowing where she was or if she was safe. But then to find out you knew… and you let me suffer…" Tai gasped trying to get his emotions in check and failing. "That felt like the worst betrayal."

Matt's eyes widened, he finally understood the full extent of Tai's anguish. The girl he loved left him, taking his daughter with her, his best friends lying to him. Matt suddenly felt sick as if the guilt was physically weighing him down.

"Bud, I never wanted to hurt you." Matt said. Tai was looking at the ground his eyes shining. Tai let out a defeated sigh.

"I know."

Matt grit his teeth and in two big strides grabbed Tai into a brotherly bear hug. Matt was happy to feel Tai return the hug but he knew this would not fix their broken bond. Only time would do that. But this was a step in the right direction.

Tai pulled back still looking at the ground. "Even though you massively fucked up…" Tai started. "I kinda have to thank you." He muttered, Matt was confused.

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, I mean even though you should have told me you still looked out for them. Meems and Mya I mean… so uhm thanks."

Matt knew he didn't want to say it so he didn't rest on it.

"I really am sorry bud." Matt apologised again, Tai looked at him.

"Yeah I know, I just need to control my temper about it." He let out a forced laugh, Matt offered a sympathetic smile.

"No one can blame you."

"Yeah well, doesn't help if I blow up every time someone mentions it does it?"

"Does Mimi know how much this affects you?" Matt asked.

"Huh? Meems? Yeah… I mean we talk about it now and then. She feels really guilty about it so I don't keep rubbing it in her face. But we're getting through it for Mya's sake."

Matt nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A more comfortable silence settled between the pair.

"We uhm, should be getting back in there." Matt said mentioning with his head to the building. Tai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." As he turned around Matt put a hand on his shoulder and Tai gave a reassuring smile to his best friend. Their relationship was far from fixed, but progress was being made and that was all Matt could ask for.

Back inside the restaurant the conversation was flowing a lot more easily. Mimi had answered people's questions in regards to her previous job and her friends. Mimi found the questions easy enough to answer and no one seems to be asking in a judging way, just general curiosity which caused her to relax a lot more.

After Tai and Matt had come back everyone's food arrived and the conversation turned towards the new Digi-destined child.

"I have to say Meems out of everyone I never thought it would be you to have a child first." Kari said, Mimi looked up from helping Mya cut her chicken.

"Oh? How come?"

Kari shrugged. "You just seemed so independent, if I was to guess anyone I would have said Sora would have been first."

"Excuse me?" The red head gasped, Kari's look was of pure innocence.

"What? Oh come on, everyone else thought so too!"

Sora and Matt's eyes widened as they stared at the group.

"We're not even married yet!" Sora cried.

"Tai and Mimi weren't." Izzy quipped with a smirk. Sora shot him a glare.

"Yeah, what's all that about bro? Leaving it a little late aren't ya?" TK grinned loving watching his brother squirm.

"Shut it TK I could say the same about you!" Matt shot back.

"Whoa! No one is marrying my little sister!" Tai jumped in glaring at TK.

"You don't have to be married to have a child in this day and age." Joe added. Sora huffed and rolled her eyes seeing that she was fighting a losing battle.

The rest of dinner went by easily. Mimi was relieved it all went as well as it did, aside from Tai's little outburst everything went smoothly. She felt incredibly foolish for even thinking her friends would hate her.

After the food the group decided to stay a little in their private room for drinks, everyone was having a good time and it had been far too long since everyone was together so they wanted to savour the moment.

Mya had begun to doze off after her dinner and Mimi was aware it was past her bedtime. She had scooped the little girl out of her chair and rested her in her lap as Mya huddled against her mother, sleeping peacefully.

"God Tai, Mya looks so much like you." Ken complimented. Tai smirked looking over at his daughter.

"She's lucky then."

Mimi rolled her eyes and Kari elbowed him.

"I still can't believe you managed to hide her from all of us Mimi, she has quite the personality." Joe commented. Mimi smiled.

"She has, although I dread the day that she's a stroppy teenager." Tai and Mimi shared a nervous glance. After Mya's little tantrum earlier, they could only worry what she would be like when she's a teen.

"I still can't believe Tai worked out how to reproduce." Davis smirked, Tai glared.

"Shut it Davis!"

Davis laughed and the other's shared a smirk at the playful banter between the two former leaders.

"Mimi, could I ask a question about Mya's birth?" Yolei asked, Mimi looked confused but agreed. "Did you give birth naturally?"

Unfortunately for Tai who was drinking at the time at Yolei's 'innocent' question, started spluttering all over. Mimi looked shocked but quickly regained her composure. Childbirth was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Ah, yes I did."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yoile! What the hell?! We don't want to know this!" Davis cried looking horrified that the women were casually talking about… _that._

Yolei 'humphed'. "What? It's a natural, _beautiful_ thing! I just want to prepare myself if I ever have to do it." Yolei defended herself. Sora and Kari suddenly became interested and looked at Mimi expectantly; their significant other's looking slightly scared.

"Look out Ken she's trying to trap you!" Davis laughed, Ken rolled his eyes.

"I've read that the pain of childbirth is equivalent to having kidney stones." Joe commented.

"I don't think anyone here has had that Joe." Izzy said, Joe seemed to be thinking.

"Well, I did one article that was preposterous. But in a survey of around 100 men the majority of them said the pain of childbirth would be the same amount of pain you would feel if your soccer club got relegated. Complete nonsense." Joe scoffed. (4)

Two painful gasps came from the table, both Tai and Davis looking absolutely horrified. Tai turned to Mimi and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Meems, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" Tai cried with sorrow.

"Geez Mimi, I have new found respect for you." Davis said. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it!" She scolded the pair before looking back at Yolei. She was about to say how it wasn't as bad as it sounds but then remembered the hours upon hours of pain she endured during her difficult labour and decided they ought to know the truth.

"You know I could lie and say it's completely over-exaggerated in the movies." Mimi began looking at the curious faces of her female friends. "But I won't, it's brutal. It feels as if someone has reached up inside you and is pulling your insides out while stabbing you in the back." Mimi explained in the most casual way possible.

Yolei looked terrified, instantly regretting her question and Kari had gone white as a sheet, Sora's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and tried to 'discreetly' cross her legs. The boys didn't look so good either. Mimi couldn't help but giggle at their reactions before looking down at her daughter.

"But it's all totally worth it." She smiled dreamily.

The rest of the evening continued easily, catching up, laughter, drinks and stories made for a wonderful time. All too soon the evening came to an end. Mimi passed Mya to Tai who said his goodbyes and took her back to the car. Mimi lingered giving everyone a hug and a promise to meet up again soon.

"I'm so glad you're back Mimi." Yolei said as they embraced. Mimi hugged her tighter and pulled back smiling at her and the rest of her friends.

"Me too."

Yolei beamed and Mimi matched her smirk. She missed all of her friends dearly and there was no way she was leaving them again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like Tai & Matt's confrontation, just a little glimpse into Tai's feeling of this situation!**

 **(1) This was the ultimate threat for me in my family. The whole 'dad's home, now you're gonna get it!' haha, I found this fun to write as my mother used this tactic on me.**

 **(2) This was so fun to write! I was giggling to myself thinking how utterly out of his comfort zone Tai would be telling off a child! I mean basically he's just a big kid himself!**

 **(3) Another tactic my parents pulled if me and my brother misbehaved. Our 'monster' was called Buckley and my mother used to tell us Buckley comes and takes naughty children away! Harsh, yes, but we did as we were told! Therefore, effective!**

 **(4) I actually read this article! I found it so utterly ridiculous, naturally I had to add it in!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly - Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **honter11 - I love your reviews I really do! Haha, What did you think of Tai and Matts confrontation? Tai is still really broken up about it all... and I'll think about that request ;) haha**

 **Genna - Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **dbzfan the first - Thank you very much :)**

 **shannonss - Wow thank you very much! They're my otp too and they totally deserve more air-time! I so happy you like Mya :) Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Next Time: Mimi has a blast from the past while Tai makes a horrifying discovery.**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	8. The Threat

**Hello!**

 **Your regular weekly dose of Yours, Mine and Ours!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Mya.)**

* * *

Mimi loved performing, she always has. The stage was her safe place, a place she could be anyone and leave herself for the world to observe. Even in high school she was president of the drama club and was that star of many of the school's shows. Her passion never faltered and helped carry her through life, she would never tire of the bright lights and thunderous applause.

She was currently in the beginning notes of her final song. The evening had been standard, she was the closing act of the night and she was pleased (as usual) that everything had gone smoothly. Her voice glided silkily over the notes flowing in harmony with the live band the venue provided.

A single spotlight made her glow and her long white dress sparkled as her hips swayed. She couldn't help but smile as the music and atmosphere transported her to a place where all her troubles were non-existent. The View was a much different establishment to The Lounge, The View was a lot more sophisticated and elegant allowing Mimi to fully feel like royalty. There was no cat calls or heckles, just people observing a show as some of them dined. It was bliss.

Her eyes glided over the audience as usual, in case she picked up any familiar faces. A few of her friends had popped by a handful of times, but this was rare so it wasn't out of the ordinary that no one was here tonight. Tai had never seen her perform here as he was always looking after Mya or at work but this didn't bother her.

Just as her eyes were doing a final sweep they locked onto a lone male sitting in the back looking as if he was trying to blend into the shadows. Mimi didn't let this interfere with her performance but she couldn't look away.

The man must have seen that she had spotted him because he very deliberately moved into the light revealing his face. Mimi couldn't stop her eyes widening, her heart picked up pace. She felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her and her whole body tensed, her fight or flight instinct kicking in. She tried so hard to tear her eyes away but like a snake she knew it could be fatal if she let it out of her sight. With all of her emotion buzzing around her she remained professional and her voice carried the song without a hint of worry.

Eventually she had to look away to finish her performance but not once did her heart rate slow. She geared herself up for the final note, her showstopper and belted it loud and proud coming down with it in a thunderous applause. For a split second she allowed the adrenaline to flood her system and a giant grin split her face at the reaction from the audience. She waved in appreciation as the lights came down along with the curtain. As soon as her face was covered her happy expression dropped and was replaced by a grimace.

He was here. He had followed her.

She rushed backstage to her dressing room a touch of haste in her step. She had already removed her earrings as she reached her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She did an involuntary scan of her room trying to quickly pick up if there was anything out of place, or worse an intruder.

Her dressing room was simple and thankfully private, a small luxury. Her old dressing table at The Lounge (while separated from the other performers) was still available to all, causing a lot of cat fights if things mysteriously went missing. Mimi's dressing room however was simple, she had a rack of all her show clothes and a big dressing table covered in make-up and hair products. Her mirror was surrounded by lights which was littered with photos of her friends and family, vases of 'good luck flowers' were placed on a table at the far side which also held a small 2 seated white couch for guests to rest while she was getting ready.

Feeling a little settled that everything looked as it did when she left she quickly got to work taking the zip down off her dress and hanging it up. She felt a sense of urgency and all she wanted to do was get the hell out of here and get home to her daughter, the longer she was away from her the bigger her anxiety grew.

She threw on her skinny jeans and boots along with her dark green jacket and quickly started throwing her things into her bag. Normally she would take the time to take off her make-up and brush out her hair but the thought of staying longer than necessary in a building that _he_ was in was making her chest tight.

Grabbing her phone she checked to see if she had any new messages and then clicked it shut calling her goodbyes to her colleagues as she made her way down the hallway.

It was dark when she left which wasn't unusual however Mimi found herself wishing that it was daytime. The View was located downtown but due to the late hour most of the shops had already closed, the odd fast food place remained open and a sparse amount of people were walking around. Mimi looked up and down the road trying to flag down a taxi but it seemed that luck was not on her side.

She huffed and rested on her back leg and crossed her arms. She felt an unwanted chill rush through her making her suppress a shudder. She _needed_ to get home. She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and toyed with the idea of calling Tai to pick her up.

' _I suppose he wouldn't mind? But what if that's taking advantage of his hospitality? I mean he's already let me and Mya live under his roof? But Mya is his daughter? But he didn't have to extend the offer to me? What if he thinks I'm being silly? I should just wait and make my own way home… But what if_ _he's_ _still here? No! Mimi Stop it! You'll only scare yourself! Just wait…'_

"Mimi."

Mimi felt herself tense and she suddenly found the temperature got a lot colder. She turned at the sound of her name not wanting to give the psycho the satisfaction of seeing her startled. She eyed him suspiciously.

He was wearing a sharp black suite and his hair was gelled back his expression leering over her. Mimi had to swallow back the bile as he was mentally undressing her.

"What are _you_ doing here Marcus?!" She spat making to clear she was not happy to see him. His slimy grin etched onto his face.

"Meems… is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

Mimi couldn't help but get riled by him. "Don't call me that!" She snapped, Marcus looked as if he was having fun.

"Ooo did I hit a nerve? Come on _Meems_ this little game was fun at first. The whole 'treat em' mean to keep em' keen thing is a real turn on." He grinned stepping closer to her which she automatically backed away from. His eyes suddenly turned hard. "But it's really starting to piss me off."

Mimi felt her back hit the wall and her breath caught in her throat as he closed the small gap between them.

"And to even go as far as moving in with that bushy haired fuck! You know I love the chase but it's time to stop playing games and come back to Habashka." When he finished talking Mimi swore she saw a disconnected look in his eyes which really unsettled her. However, Mimi's temper decided to come out to play.

"What?! Marcus! Are you delusional?! What will it take to get it through your brain that I don't want _you!_ Hell, I move half the way across the country just to get away from you! If you don't leave me alone I'll go to the police-"

Mimi was stopped when a hand went to her throat, his podgy hand fitting the full way across her slim neck. Mimi was frozen in fear, she knew Marcus was a dangerous man. She knew her big mouth would end up getting her killed one day. Marcus started chuckling.

"Now, now, Meems…" She grit her teeth at him using that name. "You know we don't mention them!" He stepped closer so they were nose to nose. "Now, you're gonna go home, get your things, get your brat or leaver her here I don't care and come back with-"

"Mimi?"

Mimi let out a big shuddering breath as Marcus instantly stepped back removing his hand. Mimi never thought she would be so happy to see Matt in her life, he was looking out of the driver's side of his car. His blue eyes glancing between the two confused.

"Is everything okay?" He asked his eyes lingering longer on Marcus. Marcus just gave him a greasy grin while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Everything here is great, I was just telling this lovely woman what a wonderful performer she is and that I can't wait to watch her performance again." He said with ease, giving Mimi a pleasant look.

"Uhh okay?" Matt didn't look convinced and turned to the brunette. "Mi do you need a lift home?" He offered.

"Yes please!" Mimi responded a little too quickly.

Marcus took a step back. "I'll see you later then." He said towards Mimi, a flash of anger flying over his face. He nodded towards Matt in acknowledgement who responded in a similar manner as he walked down the street.

Mimi was staring at his retreating back, anger and fear bubbling insider her in a dangerous combination. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or throw up, the man infuriated her! He was like a bad smell… he just wouldn't leave!

"Meems?"

She couldn't help the involuntary cringe at the nickname and had to remind herself she only didn't like it when Marcus said it! She turned back to Matt who was giving her a questioning look. Without a word Mimi made her way over the passenger side and let herself in. Once she had fastened her seatbelt Matt joined back in with the traffic as they headed towards her temporary home.

"What are you doing out so late Matt?" Mimi asked, she looked the time on the radio as it read 11:35pm. Matt shrugged.

"Me and Sora have been watching a new TV show and we have 8 more episodes left before we finish it, so I decided to nip out to the 24 hour and grab some food for the night." He explained. Mimi nodded and the car fell into silence. (1)

The atmosphere was tense, and Mimi tried to let her mind wander to other things like the new recipe she was excited to test tomorrow, however Matt was not about to let what he saw go lightly.

"So? Are you planning on telling me what was going on back there?" He asked throwing her a quick glance before looking back at the road.

"There's nothing to tell. He was just a spectator from tonight's show and wanted to offer his approval that's all."

Matt was not convinced. He tightened his grip on the wheel, he knew what he saw, and it was not a pleasant exchange of words which Mimi wanted him to believe.

"If I ask you again will you not lie to me next time?"

Mimi huffed, her already agitated temper spilling over.

"Who says I'm lying?! He was just some guy that wanted to tell me that I was a good singer, is that a crime?!" Mimi snapped, she huffed in her seat and crossed her arms looking out the window not wanting Matt to see her face.

Matt knew to remain calm, this was why he and Mimi were such good friends. He knew how to handle her fiery temperament, unlike his idiotic best friend whose logic was to fight fire with fire. He counted backwards from 30 in his head...

 _19…18…17-_

"He was a stupid man, a worthless man- no, not a man a boy! A pathetic boy who should just fuck off back to where he came from." Mimi mumbled aggressively.

Matt's eyes widened when Mimi cursed. She _never_ cursed, she found it beneath her to stoop to such a low word.

"Where's he from?" Matt asked, he knew he had to choose his words and questions wisely.

"He's from Habashka. I wish he had stayed there, I thought moving here would make him leave me alone."

Matt knitted his eyebrows together.

"So, he's done this before?"

"That was the first time he's threatened me but-" Mimi's eyes suddenly widened catching herself seconds too late before realising she had blabbed to Matt something she desperately wanted to hide away forever.

Unfortunately for her, Matt was utterly gobsmacked at what she just revealed. Screw subtlety!

"He threatened you?! The fuck Mi?! Who was that?!" Matt yelled enraged someone had threatened her. Mimi cringed at the curse but said nothing.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She muttered, hoping this was come to a swift conclusion. Luck was not on her side.

"Nothing?! Mimi! Who the hell was that asshole?! I knew it looked like he had his hand on your neck, but I thought I was just seeing things from a bad angle! Mimi if he's threatened you, you need to tell me what's going on!" He pleaded.

The car come to a stop as he pulled into Tai's apartment complex. Mimi was uncharacteristically quiet as she gathered her bag.

"Thank you for the lift home Matt, I'll see you around." She opened the door and got out.

"Mimi wait!"

"Goodnight Matt!" Mimi said harshly before slamming the door and walking off inside. Matt watched her walk into the building and around the corner. He sat in his car deliberating on what to do. Suddenly his phone vibrated signalling a new message but given the current circumstances it made the blonde jump.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his phone to see a text from Sora asking why it was taking him so long. He fired off a quick message telling her he wouldn't be much longer. He was just about to lock his phone when his eyes landed on Tai's name.

Matt was extremely concerned with what Mimi just told him and given Tai and Matt's already fragile friendship Matt had promised himself he wouldn't keep anything from his best friend again. Tapping on Tai's name he constructed his message…

 _Hey Tai. Can you do me a favour? I'm currently in the parking lot of your complex in my car, I need you to come down here but don't tell Mimi you're coming to see me. It's an emergency._

Matt hit sent and watched his phone as the three dots floated on the screen. Tai's response was instant.

 _What's going on?_

Matt couldn't roll his eyes harder if he tried. Didn't he just say it was an emergency? Where was this guy's urgency?!

 _Tai! I don't have time, just come down here. Be quick._

 _Okay, okay. Sheesh._

Matt locked his phone and shook his head in despair. How this guy was a lawyer was beyond him. Soon enough he saw a very unhappy looking Tai marching across the parking lot and hopping into the passenger side of the car.

"You better have a good reason for this Ishida."

"I do-"

"Good, because this looks so shifty. Oh god... you're not dealing are you? Cos I told Kayo from work the last time he mentioned it that I wasn't interested!" Tai rattled off.

"Tai-"

"God my mum would kill me if she knew, not to mention Mimi would castrate me!"

"Tai-"

"Anyway, this isn't about me this is about you! What would TK say if he knew you were a dealer? Or Sora?! Gods Matt it's been nice knowing you, but Sora would end your life-"

"TAI! Would you just shut up for 10 seconds!" Matt snapped. "Christ, it's like having a hyperactive 12-year-old."

"Hey! I'm not the one dragging others out of their homes at near midnight!"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath deciding to ignore the idiot.

"First of all, I am not dealing, gods Tai do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Matt could see he was getting nowhere fast.

"Look that's not why I'm here."

"Okay, so what's so important you couldn't send in an e-mail or wait till tomorrow like a normal human being?"

"It's about Mimi."

Tai sat straighter in his seat. _Ha!_ Matt though, that's got your attention.

"What about her?"

"I think she's in trouble."

Tai looked confused. "And why do you think that?"

"Did she tell you that I gave her a ride home tonight?" Matt asked. Tai nodded.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"When I saw her, she was pressed against a wall with a guy close to her."

Tai's eyes narrowed.

"At first glance I thought he had his hand around her neck and I swear man she looked terrified, so I stopped and asked what was going on. I wasn't sure if his hand was on her neck, so I didn't do anything. The guy said he was just congratulating her on a good show or some bullshit like that and then walked off. But I don't know man I got a really bad feeling about him." Matt explained, Tai was looking at him seriously taking in everything Matt had told him.

"So, if you don't know if you saw this guy have his hand… on her..." Tai found his stomach knotting painfully at the thought. "Why do you think she's in trouble? I mean it could be someone she's…seeing." Tai didn't like the bad taste that left in his mouth, but it wasn't like they were together, he had no right to be mad about it.

"No Tai, it wasn't like that. I asked her on the way here what was going on and she full out blew up saying how nothing happened. So, I let her stew for a few seconds before she started muttering how he was from Habashka and how she wished he stayed there and leave her alone." Matt noticed how Tai's eyes darkened with what he was telling him, but Matt refused to hide anything from Tai.

"She then let slip that it was the first time he had threatened her, so she definitely knew him." Matt finished explaining. He looked at Tai trying to gauge a reaction, but Tai looked one thing and that was furious. Matt knew what he had said had connected something for Tai.

"Bud, what's going on?"

Tai was silent while looking into space, Matt could practically see the wheels turning in his head and a tense silence fell over the pair. "Tai?"

Tai snapped his head to the blonde. "Oh? Uhm nothing, sorry about that. Thanks for telling me man, ah, yeah this doesn't sound good." He muttered, Matt knew Tai knew more about this than he was letting on.

"You know about this guy, don't you?"

Tai fell back into the car seat letting out a loud sigh rubbing a hand over his face.

Another silence.

Matt once again knew not to press, and Tai would tell him in his own time. However, luckily for Matt it was sooner than he expected.

"Mimi mentioned before she moved how some guy wanted her to be with him and wouldn't take the hint when she said no. She thinks he was stalking her like some creepy obsession- I don't know he full details but she was freaked out by him." Tai explained. The men stayed silent not liking the fact that one of their friends was being stalked by some nutcase. And that it now may be getting physical.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Look, thanks for telling me this bud. I mean it, I owe you one."

Matt gave a slight smile. "Anytime Tai, I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to keep anything from you anymore, and this is me staying true to that"

Tai responded with his own smile. "Well I better get back inside."

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will bud…" Tai's eyes looked down into the footwell and saw a bag of sweets, immediately grabbing for the gummy bears. "Oh man! These are my favourite!" Tai cried in glee he turned to look at Matt with puppy dog eyes.

"No! Sora asked for them!"

"Oh, come on! She won't mind!"

"No Tai, give them back!" Matt made a lunge for the bag of sweets, but Tai childishly pulled them out of his reach and a struggle ensued.

"I'm your best friend!" Tai said trying to push Matt back with his long arms.

"And Sora's my girlfriend!"

"She'll understand!"

"Tai! Give it!"

"No!"

They struggled over the gummy sweets before Matt finally pulled back with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! Whatever you over-grown child!"

"Yes!" Tai cheered impishly, he opened the car door and stepped outside before turning back to look at Matt.

"Thanks Bud."

Matt nodded in acknowledgement still sore he let him walk away with Sora's sweets. He watched as his best friend disappear inside the building and set off again, making sure to stop off at the corner store on his way home.

* * *

Once back inside Tai saw Mimi sat on the couch scrolling through her phone without a care in the world. What Matt had told him had rattled something inside him. If this was in fact the same guy that had been 'stalking' her back in Habashka then this was a serious problem. It also didn't seem like a simple 'scare the guy off' scenario, Mimi had told him she had tried that before and he couldn't take the hint. This guy was a problem and Tai was not going to stand by while Mimi was terrorised by this psycho. He had to make sure that she was safe and by extension make sure that Mya was safe too.

He placed the packet of gummy bears on the side and walked over to the cinnamon haired woman. She was scrolling through her social media on her phone with a glass of wine on the corner table. Tai sat on the couch at the side of her, watching her interactions.

"It's rude to stare you know." Mimi commented not even looking away from her phone. Tai was not in the mood for games so cut straight to the issue.

"So, I've just spoken to Matt, seems he was a bit concerned when he picked you up earlier."

"Oh?" Mimi responded casually still looking at her phone. Tai was getting irritated.

"Yeah. Care to explain why some guy was threatening you?" Tai couldn't help the bite in his voice. Mimi still didn't look up.

"Matt mis-heard. Nothing happened."

"Mimi! Cut the bullshit! It's that guy, isn't it?! That fucking freak who was stalking you before has followed you here!"

"Tai language! And keep your voice down, Mya's sleeping!" Mimi hissed shooting him a sharp glare.

"Keep my voice down? KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?!" Tai thundered. "Mimi, I going to ask you once and you better not lie to me… Has the guy that was stalking you in Habashka followed you here?"

Mimi remained silent as she turned her head to look out of the window. Tai could feel himself getting angrier. Who the hell did this guy think we was?! Gods if Tai ever met this guy he would not be held responsible for his actions! Mimi continued to ignore him which did not help his mood.

"Mimi! Answer me! Is this the same guy?!"

Still no response.

"MIMI!"

"YES! Okay Tai yes! He's followed me here and he wants me to go back to Habashka with him and I'm scared okay Taichi?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm freaking terrified and there's nothing I can do to protect myself or my daughter!" Mimi screamed, her eyes were glossy with tears and her voice wobbled. Tai stared at her his heart breaking with how vulnerable she looked his fire dying down slightly at her scared voice. Mimi pushed her hand threw her hair and reached for the wine glass downing the rest of the drink before taking some deep calming breaths.

Tai waited until she had calmed down before responding. "Mimi, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known he's been here?" He asked. Mimi refused to look at him.

"It was only tonight I knew he was really here. I didn't want to say anything earlier in case I was just being paranoid, but I started realising weird things again like I did in my old place and it felt like it did last time." Mimi explained. Tai instantly tensed.

"Whoa… hang on. You said weird things like last time. Last time you noticed things were strange you said it was inside your apartment." Tai spoke slowly, dread forming in his stomach. "Mi… have you noticed weird things _here_?"

Mimi didn't respond straight away, she slowly turned to look at him, his eyes were wide and his jaw was set; she knew she can't lie about this. It was boarding on dangerous.

"Yes." She whispered. "I… I thought I must just be imagining things because of what happened back in Habashka, I never thought he would follow me here but seeing him tonight makes me doubt if I was being paranoid…" Mimi trailed off watching as Tai's expression became murderous. He jumped to his feet and started marching across the apartment.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He thinks he can come into my home! Oh boy! I'm going to kill him!" Tai hissed, he snatched his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Tai! Who are you calling?!" Mimi asked clearly afraid.

"Hello" Tai said ignoring her. "This is Tai from 314. I need the CCTV footage from the past two weeks from the buildings entrance and my hallway immediately... Yes I understand I'm not the police but I need it… I don't think I need to remind you of what I can make happen…" Tai responded darkly. Mimi looked confused as to exactly what he was doing.

"Yes I'm serious… as soon as possible… Yes… Thank you."

Tai ended the phone call and walked over to grab his laptop and sat back down. Mimi moved over to sit next to him.

"Tai… what's going on?"

"I've requested building management to send me CCTV footage to see if that scum bag has been here, also so I can get a look at him so I can recognise him in future." Tai's eyes were hard and Mimi couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this angry, it frightened her. Acting on impulse she grabbed his hand which in turn made him stop what he was doing to look at her.

Her eyes were big and red and her eyebrows were knitted together in worry, Tai suddenly felt very protective of the woman in front of him. He always had. Not just because of their past and now their daughter, but ever since they were in the Digital World he had always had a protectiveness over his friends and he would be damned if he was going to stand by and let them be held in fear.

"Tai. This- this guy is dangerous, please don't provoke him." She all but whimpered, Tai was shocked that this guy had reduced the once fiery and head-strong brunette into this scared woman. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"I just want you safe Meems, and I don't want him anywhere near you." Tai explained.

"It's more stupid to try and hunt him down, please if you're ever going to listen to me, please listen to me now and don't get involved." She pleaded.

"How can I not get involved? You live with me! Mya is my daughter, what if she's at risk-?"

"She's not-"

"Are you sure? Because I'm not convinced! If he's been in here without us knowing that's a huge threat! And not only that but I don't want some weirdo in MY house!"

Mimi looked defeated, she knew the threat Marcus provided was one not to ignore but what was the alternative? Confront him and tell him to back of? She snorted… Yeah, so far that strategy hasn't worked. Tai seemed to realise her struggle and gave a deep sigh.

"Look, I'm not trying to make things worse I just want you to be safe-"

"Why?" Mimi rounded fiercely. "It's not like we're together? I'll be leaving soon so then this won't be an issue for you."

"Meems as long as this freak is after you it will always be an issue for me! Regardless if you live with me or not!" Tai snapped.

"It's not your place to protect me Tai, I can look after myself!"

"Yeah because it's worked out so well so far."

Ooo. He immediately regretted his words. Mimi's face was red with rage and he could practically hear her teeth grinding together.

"Are you kidding me?! You know what Tai, I think me and Mya have out stayed our welcome. I'll find a place tomorrow and we'll be out of your hair by the end of the week, so my drama doesn't interfere with your life!"

"Mimi, you're being stupid."

"Stupid now am I? God, I knew moving here was a mistake!"

Tai's temper flared. "A mistake?! You think having a father get to know his daughter is a mistake?!"

"Don't do that! You always throw guilt in my face! You don't see me throwing it around that you cheated on me!"

"Good gods woman!" Tai stood up and Mimi immediately copied him, both glaring at each other heatedly.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, you've always looked out for number 1 so forgive me for thinking that your life would be so much easier if I disappeared!"

"Now who's being selfish! All I want is to make sure you're safe! How does that make me the bad guy?!"

"I never asked for you to do that!"

"You're insufferable you know that?! I hope to god Mya doesn't act like a spoilt bitch!"

' _Slap!'_

Tai's face whipped round as his cheek burned with the sting of her slap. He looked back at her, she was breathing heavily as a tear fell down her face. He knew using Mya against her like that was a low blow but his temper got the better of him. Her small frame was shaking in anger from what he had said and the threat of Marcus. She needed to get out before she broke down completely.

"I'm leaving!" She hissed.

"Good! Go!" Tai roared, Mimi turned on her heel grabbing her bag and marching to the door but something in Tai snapped.

Seeing her walking away.

Again.

It pulled something inside him and his body reacted without him knowing.

"MIMI!"

He quickly caught up to her as she reached the door and slammed it shut forcing Mimi to spin round to face him.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't leave."

He didn't know what came over him, the atmosphere, the passion, the anger. He couldn't pinpoint it. But he reacted. He crashed his lips to hers moving in a heated frenzy. He was mildly aware she responded with as much vigour and passion. The kiss was intense and deep, he poured everything into it, he missed her, he cared for her, he would do anything to stop her from leaving him again. His stomach knotted uncomfortably as he was overwhelmed with old feelings he was sure left him long ago.

Tai felt his mind go into a haze when she wrapped her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair. The contact made goose-bumps rise all over his body; he had to resist the urge to shiver in delight.

They had both done despicable and unforgiving things to the other, but their passion was like a drug neither of them could quit. Like two magnets, no matter how far apart they became they would always find their way back to each other.

They broke the kiss to breathe again as the air crackled around them. The pent-up tension was so thick Tai thought it would choke him; they stood in silence staring into each other's eyes. Tai swallowed thickly and took a step back.

"You can't leave Meems. Regardless of everything that's happened between us I still care about you. Not just because of Mya and I'm not going to stand by while some ass believes he has some creepy claim on you." Tai had to remind himself to keep calm even though he wanted to rip this guy's head off.

"I know... look... I'm sorry I snapped. I guess I'm just used to looking after myself." Mimi mumbled, she never liked apologising it was like she was admitting she lost. Tai gave her a soft look.

"Mi, I won't go 'hunting this guy down' no matter how much I want to." Tai muttered the last part which Mimi still caught; she couldn't help the small grin creep onto her face. "But I am going to bump up security around here and I won't hear anything of it. This is my home and my daughter is sleeping upstairs so I need to know she's safe. That was our main rule" He smiled softly hoping she wouldn't kick off.

Mimi did understand. It was the most important thing they agreed on. Mya safety was paramount and if extra security would mean protecting her Mimi couldn't argue with that. Tai's laptop pinged with an incoming email; the pair glanced at each other and made their way over.

They sat down as Tai opened the video file he had been sent of the front lobby. They watched in silence, Tai set the tape in fast-forward waiting for a sign of anything suspicious. Suddenly Mimi's eye's widened.

"Stop!" She yelled, Tai did so and scrolled back slightly. They watched as a man in a black suit strolled in glancing around the lobby. He was unmistakable. It was him.

He walked over to the elevator undetected and entered pushing a button once inside. Tai opened another video file of the hallway leading to the front door of the apartment. The camera was placed in front of the elevator, so they couldn't see when the door opened. The first thing they saw was his head was he walked down the hallway and come to a stop outside their door. Tai clenched his fist in anger.

The man bent down slightly and started fiddling with the lock. He stood up straight and looked up and down the hallway before opening the door and stepping inside. Mimi took a quick intake of breath as Tai's eyes remained glued on the screen. He forwarded it on waiting for him to exit the apartment. Then something happened which shocked them both to their core.

He was still in the apartment when Mimi and Mya started walking down the hallway, Mya skipping in joy. Mimi held her breath and Tai's eyes were wide. They watched as Mimi unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

Marcus had never come out.

They watched mouths agape knowing that he was inside the home with them. Tai skipped the tape along and stopped it as the door opened. Marcus stepped out closing the door quietly when his head suddenly looked towards the elevator. Without hesitation Marcus walked up the corridor and around the corner. Tai's unmistakable hair then came into view and he tossed his keys in the air before catching them, he unlocked his door and entered the apartment.

Seconds later Marcus emerged around the corner before walking back down the hallway. He stared at the door as he passed and was walking closer to the camera. However, just before he was about to go out of sight he looked at the camera dead on; well aware that he knew a camera had caught him.

And then he grinned. Before walking out of sight.

* * *

 **Holy Moly!**

 **Okay so when I had that idea I was so giddy! But then gave myself goosebumps! Haha.**

 **Admittedly this chapter isn't as long (apologises!) But things are starting to kick up!**

 **(1) So me and my partner did this one night, we stayed up til like 5:00am binge watching Game of Thrones that at 3 am we had to drive out to find a 24 hour store to stock up on more munchies!**

 **Reviews!: (I love this bit!)**

 **Honter11 - You are a star! You always leave a nice review :) So I've already written this full story however! I'm planning a sort of 'mini-series' of one shots where I will add things in such as, Tai's first xmas with Mya and how Mimi and Tai fall in love (the first time). I don't want to reveal too much about that because it will spoil this story! Thank you for your review.**

 **darkywitch - Gurl! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!**

 **dbzfan the first - Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed this chap!**

 **j8919 - Aw wow! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you are enjoying it :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that had favourited, followed, and read this story!**

 **Next Time: The girls have some 'girl talk', Sora reveals some exciting news and Tai makes a shocking realisation!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	9. Bets? What Bets!

_**Gasp!**_

 **I'm so sorry this is a week late! I've had some pretty big news this week so i've been trying to wrap my head around it! And as consequence I've been late on my update! Many Apologises!**

 **Also second apology... Not the longest chapter, however things start kicking off in the next couple of chapters!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only Mya.**

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei were sat in Tai's apartment. It had been a week since Tai and Mimi watched the CCTV footage of Marcus and it was safe to say dramatic changes had taken place. Tai, enraged that someone had gotten into his home wasted no time in contacting the best security firm in Odaiba, He had the doors and windows double and triple locked, he installed camera's around the house, the apartment's security alarm systems were given the most up-to-date upgrades making the apartment into a fortress.

He even went as far as making Mimi carry round pepper spray with her and made her promise that she won't hesitate to use it. Mimi found all of this slightly over the top but a small part of her couldn't help but feel slightly reassured with all the extra safety measures.

The four women were sat out on the balcony as the sun's summery rays shined down on them. They had been having a big catch up which Mimi found she had missed dearly when she lived in Habashka. Even though she loved Mya with all her heart she often found herself craving adult conversation, as with every thought of her time away there was always the feeling of guilt that lingered when she remembered.

"So, Mimi when do you think you'll be moving out?" Sora asked sipping her wine. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and hr hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Never." Yolei answered, a mischievous smirk on her face. The lilac haired woman had also decided to wear a summer dress today which was detailed with colourful flowers. Her own hair hanging straight at either side of her face.

Mimi quirked an eyebrow... "Why wouldn't I be moving out?" She asked. She decided to wear her denim shorts and white summer top in the nice weather, her hair was in a high ponytail taking all the stray hairs away from her face.

Yolei's grin widened. "Because… You and Tai are destined to be together! Soon enough you'll realise how madly in love you are with each other, you'll get married, have more babies and live happily ever after!" She squealed, Kari couldn't help but laugh at her friend's fantasies.

"I'm all for that happening." Kari joined in, she was also wearing denim shorts however hers were white which complimented her light orange crop top.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble guys but me and Tai are not getting back together." Mimi said shooting down their idea. She tilted her head back to finish her glass of wine while trying to get the image of her and Tai kissing last week out of her head.

"Aw really?" Kari whined. "I want more nieces and nephews!"

Kari and Mya had taken to each other like ducks to water. Kari adored the little girl and Mya was obsessed with her Auntie. Tai was thrilled with their relationship at first, however that soon soured when he realised his sister had been teaching his daughter all the pranks she used to pull on him when they were kids.

"Sorry Kar but I can't see that happening." Mimi finished.

"Back to my original question…" Sora began. "Do you think you'll be moving out anytime soon?"

Mimi hummed and leaned back in her chair. "Well I've managed to save up enough for my own place so now it's just a case of finding somewhere."

"Have you been looking?" Kari asked.

"I have but it's proving difficult. Because Mya is now in school I need to make sure I'm close enough to be able to take her. Not only that but I don't want to be too far from you guys and Tai wants us close, so he can see Mya." Mimi explained.

"I'm sure it's not just Mya he wants to see." Yolei snickered, Kari couldn't help but giggle and Sora grinned. Mimi rolled her eyes as her friend's antics, but the smile came onto her face all the same.

"Oh stop it." Mimi scolded playfully. "Anyway, I am looking so I shouldn't be here too much longer. But enough about me, Sora how are things with you and Matt?"

Sora's face flamed red and she took a big drink of her wine. Putting down the glass she bit her lip. "Uhm actually there's something I need to tell you guys." The redhead began. Instantly the three women feared the worst.

"Gods Sora don't tell me you guys have broken up!" Mimi cried.

"No! First Mimi and Tai, now you and Matt! When will the madness end?!" Yolei wailed dramatically. "Kari keep hold of TK tight!" She cried turning to the small brunette.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" Kari said softly looking at the older woman. Sora rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"Guys, calm down! We haven't broken up!"

The three women gave a collective sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!" Yolei breathed.

Sora shook her head is despair. "Honestly why would you guys think we spilt up?"

"I don't know, the whole 'there's something I need to tell you' line never tends to be anything good." Mimi explained, Kari nodded in agreement. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Okay well then from now on you don't have to fear that phrase, because this time it's something good I need to tell you."

Without waiting for a response from her friend's she reached down to her bag and shuffled it around slightly. There was a distinctive 'snap' before Sora sat back up and held her left hand out in front of her. The three women gasped as sat on Sora's ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh. My. God!" Mimi squealed before pulling Sora's hand closer to her to inspect the jewel.

"Oh Sora! Matt proposed!?" Yolei cried in utter delight.

"Congratulations Sora!" Kari added, beaming for ear to ear. Sora had the biggest grin on her face.

"Thanks guys, he did, he asked me last night. I couldn't believe it, it was totally unexpected!" Sora grinned. Mimi looked at her friend and she was practically glowing. She was so happy for Sora, she had been there for her through everything and she couldn't be happier that she was getting what she deserved. It was obvious Sora and Matt were meant to be together and given the smile on Sora's face she was ecstatic Matt had proposed.

"So! How did it happen?" Mimi asked, the three women looked at Sora expectantly.

"Okay so I was coming home from work and when I got home all the lights were out except two rows of candles leading me down the hallway and into the living room." Yolei gave a small 'oh!' before Sora continued. "When I got into the living room Matt was stood there in the middle of a heart made out of fairy lights, my favourite song was playing, and he started saying how much he loved me and then… he asked me." (1)

Mimi, Kari and Yolei all 'aww'd' dreamily at the romantic proposal.

"Did he get down on one knee?" Kari asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Oh this is so great!" Yolei cried happily.

"Well there's something else I want to ask." Sora began. "I also wanted to know if you guys would be my bridesmaids?" Another round of gasps erupted. "And Maid of Honour?" She added looking at Mimi. The girls erupted into another round of squeals as they all threw themselves on Sora shouting their acceptance. The 4 women gave a group hug before releasing the redhead who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sora I'm so happy! Have you set a date? What's the colour theme? Do you have a theme? Oh! You should do an 'Under the Stars' theme and have fairy lights everywhere! Oh and then-"

"Whoa, whoa Yolei slow down! We haven't even looked at anything wedding related yet! We've only just got engaged!" Sora laughed at Yolei's energy.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe you finally tamed Matt into a one-woman man! You go girl!" Mimi cheered, Sora blushed a light pink.

"I know, I still can't believe it!"

"Well believe it! You're going to be a bride!" Kari beamed. "At least one of my bets has come in." She muttered.

"What?" Sora asked, catching Kari's remark. The younger woman's face dusted a light pink.

"Oh – Oh nothing." She giggled, nervously.

"Kari? You placed a bet on Sora getting married?" Mimi asked, all three women looking at the small brunette who wore a sheepish expression on her face.

"No, not on Sora getting married per say… but that she would be the first in the group to get married…"

A long silence fell between the friends as they took in Kari's words.

"What else have you bet on?" Yolei asked, genuinely intrigued. Mimi and Sora whirled round to gape at her.

"What? Doesn't it bother you that your friend is betting on our lives?" Sora asked. The lilac hair woman shrugged, turning her attention back to Kari as did Mimi and Sora.

"Ah… this may not be a good idea…" Kari said worriedly, she prayed something or someone was spare her from revelling her and T.K's little game and thankfully it seemed her wish was granted.

"What's not a good idea?" Tai asked, poking his head around the glass door. Behind him stood Matt and they were both dressed in sports clothes. They had a fine sheen of sweat on their heads and both were carrying half empty water bottles.

"Pe-hew! Where have you guys been?" Yolei asked pinching her nose.

"I was just kicking Matt's ass at the basketball court." Tai grinned smugly.

"Since when do you play basketball?" Sora asked her fiancée.

"Tai wouldn't stop whinging, so it was the only way to shut him up. It wasn't too bad though Davis ran into the basket pole which was hilarious." Matt laughed which Tai joined in with.

"Oh man yeah! You should have seen it! He completely wiped out! Classic!"

"Is he okay?" Kari asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine… he went home though to ice his head, he had a nasty lump." Tai explained trying to stifle his laugher of his friend's misfortune.

"Whoa! Hang on!" Mimi suddenly cried in alarm. "Weren't you supposed to be watching Mya?" Mimi's eyes frantically started searching around for the little girl.

"Chill out Meems! She's at my mother's; my parents were thrilled to spend some time with their granddaughter, so everyone wins." Tai explained like it was the best plan ever.

"So you ditched your daughter to go play sports with your friends?" Mimi reiterated monotone.

Tai grimaced at her phrase and knew there was no getting out of this one lightly, so he did what he always did in a tricky situation. Passed the spotlight to his sister. "So Kari! What were you saying earlier about a bad idea?!" He asked trying to ignore the murderous glare Mimi was throwing him.

Kari also shot him a nasty look while her face heated up, luckily for Tai the rest of the group (bar Mimi who was still glaring) shifted their attention to the younger Yagami. Unfortunately for Kari there was no way out.

"Uhm – nothing, it was an old conversation."

And she was not going to get out of it easily.

"It seems that Kari and TK have been placing bets on the group." Sora explained crossing her arms. Matt and Tai raised their eyebrows and looked at Kari who was sinking further into her chair.

"What kind of bets?" Matt asked. There was silence no one was willing to break and Kari knew she was just going to have to bite the bullet.

"Okay! But promise you won't get mad! It's only a bit of fun." No one responded so Kari sat a little straighter.

"Well me and TK –years ago – decided to place some bets. It was all in fun and we thought if these things happened then we could make some money too?"

"Such as…" Yolei prompted. Kari gave a sigh.

"Okay well I bet that Sora and Matt would get married first, TK bet that Ken and Yolei would have a baby first-" Yolei's face flamed crimson. "So TK wasn't happy with you two." Kari directed to Tai and Mimi.

"Hey! We didn't know about your crummy bets!" Tai snapped.

"Do you have any more?" Matt asked.

"Um TK bet that Davis would go to jail, I bet that Izzy would get to a million first- uhm TK bet that Joe would elope-"

"Ha! Could you imagine!?" Tai laughed, everyone looked at him. "What? I'll jump into that bet!" He grinned. Mimi and Matt rolled their eyes as the others snickered. Kari continued.

"I bet that Mimi would marry someone rich-"

"That could still happen…" Yolei smirked at Mimi who shoved her roughly in the ribs. Tai and Matt looked over at the girls with confused looks. Mimi gave a crazy signal with her hand and pointed at Yolei.

"TK bet that Matt's band would make it big-"

"Well least he has faith." Matt chipped in.

"I bet that Tai would be a hobo-"

"Wow, thanks sis!" Tai grumbled. "And my sibling has no faith!" He said to Matt who shrugged.

"TK bet that Sora would have twins-"

"WHAT?!" Sora shrieked. "Kari! What the hell?"

"Hey least you're not a hobo." Tai muttered disgruntled. Kari chose wisely to not answer Sora's question.

"Just recently I bet that Tai and Mimi would get back together…" Kari's shyness to explain the bets to her friends seemed to have vanished; she almost enjoyed seeing their shocked reactions.

"What?!" Both Tai and Mimi spluttered.

"Sorry but that's not happening anytime soon!" Tai remarked, Mimi was fighting to keep the blush off her face as Tai was looking anywhere but Mimi's direction.

"Can I get in on that bet?" Yolei whispered not so quietly.

"Yolei!" Mimi cried.

"What?" She shrugged, clearly enjoying this.

"Well TK bet that you would be the first to five kids." Kari added. Yolei's face dropped.

"W-w-what? F-five?! I don't even have one!" Yolei cried, shocked that her friend's thought she would be popping out kids left, right and centre.

"Can I get in on that bet?" Mimi asked slyly shooting Yolei a smug look while the woman glared back at her. Tai let out a loud laugh.

"Ha ha! Yes Mimi!" He cheered throwing his hand up for a high-five which she returned. Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Anyway like I said it's only a bit of fun. But! I think we should turn our attention back to Sora and Matt's news!" Kari squealed.

"You asked her?" Tai asked Matt who looked at his best friend grinning. Tai's big smile stretched across his face as he clapped a hand on the blondes back. "Oh man! My boy's all grown up!" He cried gleefully. (2)

"Wait! You knew?!" Mimi asked shocked.

"Course I knew! Best men know these things." He replied winking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi whined.

"Because you can't keep a secret."

Mimi scoffed, insulted. "Yes I can!"

"Oh really? So tell me, does Sora know about that thing I told you about last week about that thing in the place that happened the other day? Which you swore blind not to tell anyone?" Tai asked, one eyebrow raised challenging-ly.

Mimi opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not wanting to prove Tai's point.

"No…"

Tai looked at Sora whose eyes had suddenly gone very wide. Suddenly Sora's giggles couldn't be contained and Mimi shot her a dark look.

"Sora!"

"Ah-Ha! Case closed!" Tai cheered victoriously. Mimi folded her arms in a pout. Tai tried to shake the thought of how cute she looked pouting from his head. Suddenly their kiss came to the forefront of his mind as he desperately tried to shake it off. But recently that was becoming harder and harder to do.

As the evening drew in the friends bid each other goodnight as they made their way home. Yolei and Kari decided to share a cab as Matt took Sora home. Tai had gone upstairs to take a shower just as the buzzer went off on the intercom.

"Hello?" Mimi answered.

" _Hi, it's only us!"_

"It's open."

Mimi wandered into the kitchen to make a drink as she waited for her visitors. Even though she had been there when Tai's parents first met Mya, an uncomfortable knot still formed in her stomach when she was with them. Mr and Mrs. Yagami were very understanding about the whole situation, something that shocked Mimi considering her own parents reaction. However, the Yagami's had always been a loving couple, she felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

They had doted on their granddaughter, spoiling her at every turn. Mimi couldn't deny the love the family had for her daughter which fuelled her self loathing fueled guilt even more. She would never tell anyone how much she hated herself when she sees her daughter interact with family member's she didn't know existed or when one of her friends brings something up that she had missed.

She vowed to never tell anyone of her guilt, the last thing she wanted was to burden her own self-pity on someone else. So, she suffered in silence. It was easier this way.

Before her thoughts could take a darker turn, three loud knocks on the door broke her from her train of thought. Clicking the kettle on she walked over and began unlocking the various lock's Tai had installed on the front door. Ever since he found out his home had been broken into he'd wasted no expense on security. Not that Mimi could blame him.

"Mummy!"

A little voice cried throwing herself at Mimi. She smiled wide as her daughter wrapped her little arms around her torso, she pulled up the little girl so she was resting on her hip and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling."

"Mimi my dear!" Mrs Yagami smiled walking in with open arms to give Mimi a hug. This caught her off guard, not expecting the warm greeting. She clumsily returned the hug with Mya still perched on her hip. Mrs Yagami pulled back to look at her.

"Oh look at you! You're so beautiful! How my Tai ever managed to land a beauty like you I'll never know."

Mimi smiled awkwardly not having the heart to tell the older woman that she and Tai were not together. Looking behind her Mimi saw Tai's father smiling at the women.

"Mr Yagami, nice to see you." Mimi greeted politely.

"Oh Mimi! Mr Yagami was my father." He laughed. "I've told you before, please call me Susumu."

Mimi's cheeks burned slightly but returned his smile and ushered them both in, locking the door behind them.

Just as they were walking into the living room Tai came down the stairs. His eyes lit up when he saw Mimi- holding Mya that is.

"Squirt!"

"Daddy!" She cried struggling for Mimi to put her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she ran over to him, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her in the air before catching her making Mya squeal excitedly.

"Be careful!" Mimi scolded but still having a smile on her face.

"I never thought I'd see my son as a father." Susumu laughed watching his son and granddaughter play.

"Me too, he always seemed too immature to handle a child. But we're so proud of him." Yuuko smiled. Mimi felt the bitter pain of rejection hit her as she remembered her own parents disowning her for being pregnant. Oh, how she wished she would have gone to see Tai's parents for their acceptance.

"And we're proud of you too sweetheart." Yuuko said turning to her. Mimi looked confused at the older woman.

"Me?"

"Of course! Oh dear, you've been through so much and you're only 25 years old! You've been so brave, and you've raised Mya into a lovely little girl. We couldn't be prouder that you're the mother of our grandchild."

Mimi felt her eyes glisten and her throat became tight. Without any words spoken Yuuko wrapped Mimi into a tight embrace. Mimi melted into the hold as she grasped onto something she desperately craved... motherly love.

Tai looked over to see his mother hugging Mimi, their faces were hidden so he didn't know what was going on. He looked at his father who just smiled back at him. Mya called him from her place on the living room floor asking him to come play with her. He took one more look at the two women before walking over to his daughter.

Mimi pulled back and looked at her daughter.

"Has she eaten?"

Tai's head whipped round to look at his father in worry. Everyone knew Yuuko's cooking was something to be feared and right now he feared that his daughter had been subjected to it. Sensing his son's distress Susumu quickly stepped in.

"No not yet, she had some snacks but not dinner." He explained, Tai visibly relaxed.

"I was going to make her a lovely meal, but your father insisted that she would be eating with you both tonight." Yuuko said. Mimi looked at Tai who was nodding vigorously.

"Ah… yes, um- we'll be having something later."

Tai walked over to his father and whispered a subtle 'thank you' to him. His mother shot him a questioning look to which he responded with an 'innocent' grin.

"Well then we best be off, can't be having this one up too late!" Susumu joked. Mya came running to her grandfather who picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. Yuuko came up and gave her a kiss on the other.

"Bye Gamma, bye Gandad!" She called as she raced off back to her toys.

Tai gave his parents a hug as did Mimi and wished them a safe journey home. After they had left Mimi walked into the kitchen to start preparing some dinner before Mya's bedtime. Tai came in to join her.

"What were you and my mum hugging about?" He asked.

Mimi placed some potatoes in the pan and started chopping the veg. "Oh, she was just saying that she was proud of you."

Tai's eyebrows rose in surprise. Well, he was not expecting that. "Really?"

"Hmm-Mmm." Mimi hummed, still pottering away. Tai realised something was bothering her.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Nothing, it's okay." She said putting the rest of the veg in the pan. She opened the cupboards searching for the spices and herbs.

"Meems, come on tell me. Did she upset you?"

"No." Mimi sigh, shaking a few of the smaller bottles over the food. "She- she was just really nice to me."

Tai knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Okay? That's good though isn't it?"

"It's lovely, I- I just wish my parents could be like that." Mimi said in a small voice. She carried on prepping the dinner for them that it took her by surprise when Tai pulled her into a hug. Shocked by the sudden contact Mimi stayed ridged for a few seconds before settling into the embrace. She breathed in his musky scent as his broad body engulfed her small frame, it made her feel safe and secure. She felt at home.

The peaceful moment between the two ex's was abruptly shattered by a small voice.

"Ewwwww!" Mya squealed looking at her parents. Tai and Mimi pulled back to look at Mya's little face scrunched up in disgust at her parents display of affection. Tai grinned mischievously and Mimi couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Mya!" She scolded playfully. The little girl giggled and skipped off out of sight. Tai chuckled and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry about the way your parents reacted. They should never have treated you that way and they don't deserve to know their beautiful granddaughter."

Mimi's eyes took on a sad look. "I know. I just wish they would have been there for me, you know? I suppose it's better this way."

Tai felt his heart clench at her anguish and he wished he could make it better. He went to move a stray hair from out of her face like he used to do but instantly stopped himself. _Boundaries Tai!_ Mimi gave a small thankful smile before turning back to the cooking.

"Anyway, I've done okay without them so far."

Tai nodded and realised he was finding it harder to push back his onslaught of emotion towards the chestnut-haired woman. Knowing he would end up saying or doing something he would regret he decided to retreat to living room to watch some TV.

His and Mimi's relationship at present was some form of question mark. While he had been drilling it into his friends (and his mother) that they were not back together, he found himself having to remind himself more and more of that of that very thing every day. He couldn't deny Mimi's obvious beauty and her personality was incredible; her hair smelt like strawberries and her skin was really smooth.. almost glowing! She looks good in anything and her sex appeal is through the roof! Damnit, why couldn't Tai have a woman like that?

Wait. Why didn't Tai have a woman like that?

He turned his head slightly as Mimi bent over to put the meat from the oven before whipping his head back round in a flurry. Oh boy. Bad timing! Jesus, she was so gorgeous! The type of woman Tai would proudly show off on his arm. She was funny and witty and fiery. He loves it how when she laughed too hard her nose whistled slightly, he loves how she cries at commercials, he loves how she's not afraid to stand up for herself, he loves how much she loves Mya, he loves how she'll always pre-make his coffee before she goes to bed so it's ready for him in the morning. He loves her singing in the shower, he loves her cinnamon toast, he loves-

 _Gasp!_

"Are you okay?!" Mimi asks from the kitchen. Tai didn't realise he gasped out loud and refused to turn around to her. Instead he called out a strangled 'Fine!' as the thudding in his ears died down. His heart was beating painfully as his stomach knotted uncomfortably.

It had happened.

His friends said it was inevitable. He said it was impossible.

"Dinner's ready!"

He watched in slow motion as Mya skipped over cheering for her food and stood up robotically afterwards. He turned and watched as Mimi placed plates of food down. One for each of them and helped their daughter into her seat.

Her face turned to him, her cheeks reddened from the heat in the kitchen. Her eyes shining happily as she smiled at him to sit down.

He loves her smile.

* * *

 **(1) Okay so this was how my fiancee proposed to me! It was easier to pull something from memory, rather than make something up! It was very romantic :)**

 **(2) I was watching f.r.i.e.n.d.s at the time of writing this :') haha.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly - I know right! Yes, yes they're okay... for now! And yeah! Back off Marcus! Thank you for your review :)**

 **honter11 - Marcus is a snake! BooHiss. And it's something I am thinking about... I have some many ideas bouncing round for the mini-series so they'll be fun to write! Thanks as always for your kind review.**

 **shannonss - He's a nasty piece of work! Thank you for your review, hope you're enjoying this.**

 **dbzfan the first - Aw wow! Thank you so much! You're very kind :) I hope this was okay! Things are really going to start getting interesting after this chapter!**

 **christie0078 - Hi there, thank you for your review. These characters are portrayed in a certain way for the story to flow and for me to be able to write the emotion of what they are going through. I try to imagine firstly how I would feel and secondly how they would react without deviating to far from their character arc. In this story 'my Mimi' feels the best option is not to provoke as the danger of confronting the threat may have a bigger consequences. However... I am curious, if she's not to provoke and then not confront what other options would you propose? Thank you for your review... blunt as it may have been, I find it interesting to here others opinions. :)**

 **Vigatus - Thank you very much! And how cool would that be to see Marcus as Greymon chow! haha.**

 **darkywitch - Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Next Time:** **A close call leaves Tai and Mimi in a peculiar situation! Not to be missed!**

 **Many Thanks!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	10. Don't Smile

**Surprise! A day early seen as I'm off work for Easter!**

 **WARNING: Strong language and Sexual themes in this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just Mya.**

* * *

Tai was round at Matt and Sora's apartment. Sora was at work while the guys decided to come round to see Matt's new air hockey table. Currently testing it out was Tai and Davis while Izzy and Matt stood to the side watching them.

"I still can't believe Sora agreed for you to get this thing." Izzy said as his head went back and forth following the disk. Tai hit it particularly hard landing in Davis goal.

"Yes! Take that sucker!" Tai jeered, Davis grumbled fishing out the disk.

"Yeah, yeah just you wait old man."

"Old?!"

The game resumed.

"Well, when you ask a girl to marry you there's a little slot where they are so happy they pretty much let you do anything." Matt explained. Tai stood a little straighter catching the conversation.

"Whoa really? Is that a thing?"

"Duh, do you really think that guy from your firm would have been able to buy a jet-ski without any protest from his fiancée if he didn't buy it 2 days after proposing?" Matt answered. All three men took on a contemplating look.

"Interesting." Tai mused.

"Why? Planning something Tai?" Davis smirked. Tai hit the disk particularly hard back at him.

"No need to get so touchy! We can't all be the perfect ladies' man like me." Davis grinned. Tai and Matt rolled their eyes.

"Davis, do you have a girlfriend?" Izzy asked the maroon haired man.

"It's only a matter of time until Kari see's what's right under her nose. She won't be able to resist much longer- OW!" He cried as the disk hit his fingers.

"Watch it! I don't think my sister would like to hear you talking about her like that."

"And why's that?!" Davis snapped.

"Because I don't!" Tai shot back.

"I don't think TK would either." Matt added.

Davis rolled his eyes and re-started the game.

"Anyway, if it was me I would totally buy a soccer table." Tai said.

"A soccer table?" Matt questioned. "You'd have no one to pay it with, it a two-person game?"

"Oh and you could play this by yourself?" Tai responded, gesturing to the table.

"No, Sora would play it and I couldn't see Mimi playing on a soccer table."

"I have a child you know, Mya could play it."

"She wouldn't reach the handles."

"I'd buy her a step."

"I think you guys are missing the point that Tai would need to propose to Mimi first." Izzy interrupted. Tai distracted by what Izzy said hesitated in his game.

"YES!" Davis cheered as the disk flew into Tai's goal.

"Damnit I was distracted! Thanks Ishida!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're the one that was talking."

"Dude, you're stood right next to me."

The sharp clicks of the disk on the paddles filled the room again.

"Anyway, who said I would be proposing to Mimi? We're not even dating."

All three men groaned.

"Oh come on Tai! You must think we're blind not to see that you're in love with her." Matt raked a hand through his hair. Tai felt his stomach twist at the thought of her. Ever since his realisation last week he had tried his best to either avoid her or interact with her as little as possible. What he wasn't anticipating however was his friends to have picked up on it.

"No I'm not." Tai defended harshly as his disk flew into Davis's goal. He turned to look at Matt and Izzy who had creepy smirks on their faces. "What?!"

Matt raised his hand to Davis for him to pause the game as all three men looked at Tai. He stood straighter, he didn't like this.

"You don't love Mimi?" Matt asked.

Tai grit his teeth and answered immediately. "No."

"Okay then, so say her name."

Now Tai was utterly confused, what was his angle?

"What?"

"You heard me. Say her name."

Tai thought this was ridiculous but if it would get his friends off his back he would do it.

"Fine Mi-"

"Without smiling." Matt smirked. Tai looked over his friends who all looked giddy with glee. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Okay… Mimi."

A small smile fell onto his face.

"No, no! That's because you made me smile!" Tai gasped. He cleared his throat and straightened his face and looked back at his friends.

"Mimi."

Another smile

Tai's eyes widened and he rubbed his hands on his face. Matt, Izzy and Davis were all grinning at their friend who was desperately trying to say Mimi's name without a smile on his face.

"This is a load of shit! Give me a second!" Tai snapped. He stood still for a moment, his forearms resting on the hockey table. He was staring intensely at the table.

 _Think of sad things, think of scary movies, think of Kari getting it on with TK- Erughh okay, okay that's scarring. But should also do the trick!_

He looked back up his face serious.

"Mimi."

Biggest cheesiest grin split across his face showing his teeth.

His friend's eyes brightened at Tai's giant smile. Tai knew he'd blown it and his heart started beating faster.

"Mimi!" He tried again- another smile.

"MIMI!" A bigger smile.

"Oh… fuck off." He scowled, turning round and falling onto the couch. His friends all followed, the game forgotten. Matt sat in the opposite chair smirking smugly at Tai who was sulking.

"Man, you've got it bad."

"I don't have anything!" Tai snapped.

"Hey it's okay Tai, Mimi's hot." Davis said.

Tai felt anger bubble in him. "Don't say that."

"Why? If of course you don't care?" Izzy taunted.

"I _don't_ care!"

"Then you wouldn't care if Davis asked her out?" Izzy continued. Davis's eyes widened at the murderous glare Tai was throwing at him.

"Thanks Izzy! It's been nice knowing you!" He hissed.

"He wouldn't!" Tai snapped. Matt rolled his eyes with how childish his best friend was being.

"Look man, admit it or don't but you do like Mimi more than a friend."

"Well how can I not?!" Tai burst his emotions getting the better of him. "She's the love of my life. She's the mother of my daughter; she lives with me for crying out loud. And I'm the fucked-up arsehole who cheated on her and let her get away from me, so no matter how much I want to be with her she'll never take me back!"

Tai could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his friends sat shocked at his outburst. Matt walked over to take the vacant spot beside Tai.

"Listen you didn't hear this from me –otherwise Sora will make me send back the hockey table- but if you tell Mimi how you feel you might be surprised by her response."

Tai looked at him, confusion on his face. "What- how do-?"

"Look, why don't you go see her perform tonight? I might not be able to tell you how I know how Mimi will react- but what I can tell you is that Mimi would love for you to see her perform." Matt explained. Tai's head was whirling. Should he do this? Should he go and tell Mimi how he feels? What if she rejects him? That would make things too awkward and he didn't want to ruin the relationship they have now. Plus, he couldn't go to watch Mimi tonight even if he wanted to; he looks after Mya while she's at work.

It was too much to risk so Tai decided against it.

"As much as that idea sounds great." He started sarcastically to which Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have to decline. I watch Mya when Meems is working so I'm gonna have to pass." He was practically smug. However, what he wasn't expecting was his friend's reaction.

"I'll look after Mya!" All three men offered. Tai's eyes widened at their outburst.

"Me and Sora will, we've done it before." Matt said finally.

"What?! But-"

"No buts! You'll thank us for this one day you know." Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, when you get your soccer table." Davis joked.

Tai grumbled. "I hate you all."

* * *

Mimi had butterflies in her stomach. He was here! She was fighting with herself to keep the smile off her face. As her performance was in its final moments. She spotted him as soon as he came in. How could she not? She watched as he stepped into the room and pull up a seat at the bar making sure it was facing towards the stage. He lent back and ordered a drink, but he didn't tear his eyes from the stage.

Their eyes connected. Honey on chocolate. Then he smirked.

That smirk! She felt her stomach flip and her legs shake. She broke their gaze and looked around the venue. Eyes looking up at her in awe, she let the smile erupt onto her face as she belted out a particularly tricky note with ease.

She looked back over to his direction, he had been given his drink and he still had that damn smirk on his face. He was wearing a look that she hadn't seen in _years_ and it… excited her?

She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly started swaying her hips to the beat of the music. A little voice in her head laughed in satisfaction when she saw Tai's eyes widen at her motion.

She smiled again as she continued with her performance hitting her notes perfectly. She decided to have a little fun with her performance and gave a little wink to the audience who were lapping it up. A rouge thought flitted through her mind wondering why she was putting in so much effort for Tai? But she pushed the annoying little thought into the far depths of her mind. (1)

The song was coming to its end and she had one final note to hit. It was the hardest one in her set and it was always a hit or miss situation. So far, she played it safe by dodging the note during her previous performances, but tonight she felt a confidence in her she hadn't felt in a long time.

Taking a breath and went for it.

The crowd thundered in cheers and applause and they all stood to their feet giving her a standing ovation. She was still hitting the final note before she finally finished the song and looked out into the crowd and to the mass of people. She smiled and looked over for him and smiled wider when she saw that he was also on his feet whistling and clapping.

Taking a small bow, the curtains came down and she breathed again. Before she could focus her thoughts, she was tackled by her friends.

"Mimi! Oh my gosh! That was incredible!" Jade squealed.

"That final note was out of this world!" Kimiko cheered.

"Thanks guys."

"Mimi! Stellar performance! Top work." Her boss commented as she walked past. Mimi liked her boss, she was a very kind woman.

"Thank you." Mimi called back.

She chatted with her friends for a brief moment before retreating back to her dressing room. Just as she was getting her dress off her phone pinged from the dresser.

 _Am I okay to come back to see you? X_

Mimi couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. She hastily typed back a 'yes' before turning back to her original task of taking the dress off.

The butterflies returned full force. _Gods_ _Mimi! Pull yourself together!_ She mentally scolded herself. She was well aware old feelings were returning. She prided herself with being very in touch with her feelings, so it didn't take her off guard, but she was still very scared of them. Her and Tai had so much history and with everything that had happened between them these feeling could only spell trouble.

But…

There was always a 'but'. When she saw him her chest tightened, she smiled brighter and she felt more relaxed. He always made her laugh even when she didn't want to, he made her feel safe, he always knew what to do. She had been punishing herself for so long for every little thing he did that made her heart flutter but recently it wouldn't stop.

She'd come to terms with it when he kissed her after their fight. She couldn't stop these feelings and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to. Smiling like a love-sick teenager she shimmed out of her dress and pulled on her silk robe.

She smirked at the thought of his reaction seeing her in her robe. It was light pink and exposed her legs. She laughed slightly, she loved making him squirm. She was a tease and he was a flirt and she loved teasing him. It was one of the best things about their relationship in the past.

' _Knock-knock'_

She felt her heart beating faster as she quickly ruffled her hair. She placed her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath.

"Okay, just smile Mimi." She muttered placing a dazzling smile on her face. She twisted the handle and pulled open the door.

"Ta- _Gasp!"_

"Ohhh Mimi… how delicious." He purred walking towards her.

Mimi was frozen, her breath caught in her throat. _N-no… not him… not-_

"M-Marcus?!" She gasped.

He barged in yanking the door out of her hand and slamming it closed. Mimi backed up roughly into her dresser table, watching horrified as his eyes raked greedily over her exposed form. She wrapped her arms around her body trying desperately to cover herself.

"My, my, what a delightful sight." He leered walking closer to her.

With a rush of courage she snapped her arm out, so her hand was pressed against his chest, stopping him from moving closer to her.

"Don't come closer." She hissed.

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed at her threat before swatting her hand away and placing his arms on either side of her, leaning on the dresser, trapping her between them.

"Meems…" She shivered in disgust. "I was coming here to tell you that I was going to bring you home… but seeing you… like this…" He trailed off looking up and down her body. He leaned closer to her face and Mimi turned so she couldn't see him. Her breathing ragged as his hot breath rolled over her face. "I think the move can wait until we're finished having some fun." He grinned.

Mimi's heart started beating faster as the reality of what he said hit her. With a surge of courage, she kneed him in the ribs making him recoil. Without waiting she pushed him away and ran for the door but as she reached it her arm was yanked back painfully making her cry out.

"You little bitch!" He wheezed, pulling her back to him. She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She spat as they struggled. He grabbed her cheeks causing her to look him in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Disgusted at this monster she spat in his face, again causing him to release her. She tried for another break for the door only this time to be pulled back by her hair. She screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Shut up!" He yelled pulling her to her feet.

"No! I'll scream this place down!" Mimi countered not to be beaten so easily, however Marcus was also not going to be bested and threw a strong punch into her stomach.

Mimi gasped and doubled over the pain blinding her. Marcus threw her back into the wall knocking the wind out of her and again grabbed her face.

"I've been more than lenient with you Mimi. Now this has gone far enough! You're going to come back to Habashka with me and you _will_ be my wife!" Marcus hissed. Dazed she still tried to struggle against his hold. He rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a black velvet box and opened it. Mimi glanced at the sparkling diamond ring before he pulled her face back to look at him.

"See, aint I romantic? Nice and shiny for you." He grinned sadistically.

"You're delusional." She gasped. Marcus snapped the box shut and placed it back in his pocket.

"Now, now dear that's not very nice. Now if you stop struggling we can have a really _nice time."_ He purred.

"No." Mimi fought back weakly but she was still too dazed from the punch. He grabbed her silk robe and forcefully pulled it open revealing her white lace bra and marching panties. She struggled against him her fear rising. He leaned in and started kissing her neck his hands roaming over the most intimate parts of her body. Her eyes filled with tears.

 _This can't be happening._

"Stop!" She called, but he didn't listen. Trailing wet sloppy kisses down her neck he slipped a bra strap over her shoulder. Mimi closed her eyes and prayed it would be over quick when the door suddenly opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Instantly Marcus was off her and she slumped to the floor. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around the room to see what had happened.

Marcus was in a violent fight with Tai who had ripped him off her once he entered. Tai was throwing vicious punches at the smaller man who was countering with his own punches. Both men grappled around the room throwing each other into pieces of furniture. Breaking away for a split-second Tai threw a strong punch into Marcus's face causing blood to gush from his nose which was defiantly broken.

Stumbling away from each other both men panting, Marcus held onto his broken nose before looking between the pair a furious expression on his face.

"You fuckers! You'll regret this!" He snarled pointing at Tai before focusing his attention back on her. "You fucking whore! I'll get you for this!"

He backed up towards the door looking at the couple. "I'll get both of you!" He screamed before leaving the room.

Mimi was watching the place Marcus just left not daring to breathe in case he returned.

"Meems?"

She jumped at the close proximity of the voice.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's just me." Tai's voice was soft and gentle, he was looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a painful breath as the pain from her stomach came to the for front of her mind. She was numb when she felt him pull round her robe and it was only then when she fully looked at him. He had taken a beating. His hair was messy and his lip was cut, a part of his suit jacket had been torn during the scuffle.

"I-I'm okay." She whispered. He helped her to her feet steadily and she wrapped her arms around her body. Tai looked her over looking for any signs of damage, Mimi didn't feel uncomfortable when he looked her over, unlike Marcus. Tears flooded her eyes again.

"What's wrong?!" Tai asked panicked. Mimi shook her head and whipped her tears.

"Nothing, I'm alright. Let's just go home."

Tai looked at her sceptically but nodded his head, he told her he'd wait outside while she changed and then would take her home.

Tai closed the door and rested his back against the wall taking a deep calming breath. He couldn't remember the last time he lost it like that. His temper just took control of him and spilled over. Seeing her struggling while that bastard did-

"Gahhh!" Tai groaned in frustration and had to resist the urge to punch the wall. That prick was a dead man walking. If Tai ever saw him again he would kill him. How dare he touch her! His Mimi! Wait- No! Stop it Tai!

Tai shook his head and winced at the pain from a hit he received. He folded his arms over his chest and grumbled with the pain that followed. He hated this Marcus. Mimi looked so scared and vulnerable and it broke Tai's heart. This was not how he wanted this evening to go at all, he'd have been better off not coming. No, wait that would have been worse, if he wasn't here god knows what would have happened. He shuddered in disgust.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mimi's door opened, and she stepped out with her bag. Tai went to take it from her but she politely refused. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating she had been crying, Tai felt his hatred for Marcus grow at the torment he had put her through. Acting on instinct he pulled her into a hug which she responded to immediately. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms delicately around his torso being mindful of any injuries he may have.

They stood wrapped in each other's embrace for a few moments, completely blocking out the world around them. The hallway was empty and Tai could feel his shirt dampening with her silent tears. He held her tighter as if to make all the badness disappear, after a few more moments she pulled back and his heart pulled. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you for coming to see my show." She whispered.

"Anytime Meems."

He knew the double meaning, he would have been stupid not to, but he didn't push her for it. She smiled again and picked up her bag as they made their way out of the building.

* * *

The drive home was silent. Mimi kept fidgeting due to the pain in her ribs, she was aware Tai was glancing at her, so she tried to make as little movement as possible.

"Where's Mya?" She asked, knowing Tai normally looked after her when she was working.

"Matt and Sora volunteered to look after her."

Mimi nodded. They soon pulled up into the buildings parking lot, more silence followed as they made their way up to the apartment. Once inside Mimi dropped her bag and made her way over to the kitchen pulling out a first aid box. Tai watched her with confusion.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No, this is for you."

She started filling a glass of water when the intercom buzzed.

"Hello?" Tai answered.

" _Just us."_ Matt's voice came through.

"Open."

Tai opened the lock and walked back over to where Mimi was taking out all the medical equipment they had.

"Mi this isn't necessary." He argued lightly.

"Yes it is, now don't argue with me about it."

Something about her tone made him not want to argue back and instead left her to it. There was a knock at the door and Tai walked over to answer it.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Matt exclaimed seeing Tai. Tai rolled his eyes and stepped back letting them enter. They walked in with Sora holding a sleeping Mya.

"What's going on?!" Sora asked. Tai looked at Mimi who shook her head.

"Ah uhm, drunk guy wouldn't leave me alone and we had a little scuffle. Nothing bad." He lied, Matt and Sora did not buy it for one second.

"Want to try that again with the truth?" Matt snapped not liking one bit that something was going on. "It was that guy wasn't it?!"

Mimi's eyes widened, and Sora looked between the three of them confused.

"What guy?"

"Look, its late and it's been a bad night. We'll call you both tomorrow, I promise. But right now, I just want to go to sleep." Mimi begged. Matt didn't look happy about it but nodded and Sora did the same.

Mimi walked over to take Mya from Sora but as she passed the little girl over Mimi's injured ribs screamed in protest. She held back the scream not wanting Matt or Sora to be any more concerned than they already were. As they were leaving Mimi turned around towards the stairs and her face scrunched in pain. She heard the door click shut and her legs wobbled.

"Whoa!" Tai called rushing over to take Mya from her.

"I'm fine." She whimpered but Tai refused to believe her.

"Bullshit. Now I'll take her to bed then you'll tell me where it hurts." He ordered, he used that 'leader tone' that used to make her swoon but right now she was just in too much pain.

She watched as Tai took a sleeping Mya upstairs to bed and made her way back over to the medical supplies. Tai came back down a few moments later.

"She's out like a light." Mimi gave a small smile and continued to apply alcohol to a rag.

"Take your shirt off." She asked. Tai's eyes doubled.

"Excuse me?"

Mimi had to suppress a smirk at his shocked expression.

"I need to see where you're hurt." She explained. Tai nodded dumbly and started unbuttoning his shirt, he sat down on the bar stool as he pulled the shirt over his shoulders.

Mimi's eyes looked over his toned torso and had to turn away to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. She pulled out some pain relief cream and applied it to her hand before turning back to the half-naked man before her.

"This might be cold." She warned and Tai rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fin-HIN!" He gasped. "Shit!" He hissed flinching from the contact.

"I did warn you." She snickered applying the cream.

She had to try and focus when her hands skimmed over his tanned skin. Gods why was he so beautiful! As she applied the cream she watched as his muscles slightly flexed.

"Trying to show off are we?" She teased, Tai looked offended.

"No! Just because you're impressed by all this." He joked gesturing to his body giving it a little shimmy. She laughed a proper laugh and Tai couldn't help but grin. Gods he loved her laugh.

"If you say so." She smirked, she turned back and picked up the alcohol soaked rag.

"Now this will sting so don't act like a baby."

"I'm not baby- YE-OUCH!" He yelled when she pressed the rag onto his split lip.

"Tai! Keep the noise down!" She scolded.

"Sorry, you try being tortured." He snapped back.

"Well this is what happens when you get into fights." She muttered pressing the rag to his lip.

"Well he deserved it." He growled. Mimi didn't respond. His eyes followed her as she placed the rag down and shuffling through the first aid kit. He saw how she was leaning to one side and lent over to grab some pain-killers. He held them out in his palm to her and she looked at them skeptically.

"Please take some." He asked. "You're in pain."

She sighed and decided there was no point arguing and took the pain killers hoping they would kick in quickly. She turned back to the supplies and pulled open a packet of Mya's unicorn plasters.

"You're going to look so hot with this on." She laughed opening the plaster and placing it over a small cut near his hair line. He touched it lightly before grumbling.

Mimi started clearing up the supplies before the silence was becoming too much.

"So… why did you come see me tonight?" She asked. She could have sworn she saw him tense.

"Well- ah- um- you know… I thought- that-um." He stumbled over his words and Mimi found the lost look on his face incredibly cute. She'd torn off a new rag and ran it under some cold water before walking back over to him to clean off some of the dried blood from his face.

They were closer than they had been in 5 years. She could feel his breath against her skin and the heat from his body made her shiver. Her heart beat quickened as she began cleaning his face. He was looking at her with half lidded eyes and her breathing became quicker. She focused all her will-power into watching what she was doing- this was a dangerous game they were playing.

"Did you like my show?" She asked, he nodded immediately and cleared his throat.

"Uhm- yeah, you were amazing." He responded huskily.

"Thank you."

"You looked really good up there Meems."

"Thank you."

"You- you look good every day."

Her dabs on his face slowed down as she looked him in the eyes. They were gentle and familiar and holding something she thought she would never see directed at her again. Her throat became dry and she lowered her arm as they stared at each other.

"I do?" She whispered.

They were close.

"Yeah."

"What do you like?"

Closer.

"I- I like your hair."

"I like yours."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Big ego?"

Closer.

"You love it."

"I do."

"You- you do?"

Nose-to-nose.

"Don't you?"

The tension in the air was thick and Mimi felt like her body was on fire. She felt like it was hours waiting for his response as his eyes bore into hers. They were _her_ Taichi's eyes. The eyes that she had missed so much and that held warmth, protection and love. Her emotions were so strong right now she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

"I do."

It was like a switch had been flipped and in that same second his lips found hers. In that same second, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up pushing her back onto the breakfast bar as his arms circled her torso causing their bodies to be pressed closer together. Tai ran his tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave him turning the heat in her body up more. In her haste she untangled her arms from his neck and started pulling her jacket off.

Tai started trailing kisses down her mouth and onto her neck. She froze for a split second, memories of Marcus doing the same thing flooding back but they quickly vanished as Tai's gentle touch was worlds apart from Marcus's man-handling.

She turned her neck to the side to give him more access as her hands roamed his exposed body. Her heart rate started beating faster when she felt him pull her closer.

"Meems- god, meems!" He moaned into her skin causing her to arch her back into his kisses. She breathed out his name and his head snapped up and began kissing her again.

"You okay?" He asked his mouth against hers. Her stomach clenched, and her chest tightened as she remembered this was his sign. When they were together years ago he always asked her if she 'was okay' before they got into _it._ It was his way of gaining her consent and it was something she loved about him greatly. Knowing what he wanted she couldn't help a grin cross her face which he matched. They both wanted this.

"Yes." She breathed, and Tai kissed her again before pulling back.

"Wrap your legs around me."

She obeyed locking her legs around his torso as he lifted her off the table and taking her over to the stairs. Their mouths still connected in feverish passion each fighting for dominance. She was impressed by his strength as he took them both upstairs and to his room. Once inside they both fell onto the bed, Mimi quickly flipped them over so she was straddling him. She looked down at him and grinned. His hair was dishevelled and she laughed slightly.

"What?" He asked, she leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"I told you that plaster makes you look hot." She whispered hotly, she felt him growl and wrap his arms around her body.

"Cleaver girl."

She grinned wickedly before being pulled down into another hot kiss sinking deeper into the bed. For Tai and Mimi, it was the best and longest night they had both had in over 5 years.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I couldn't fit a lemon into it! I was so tempted but I chickened out! honter11 I know you've been after one so this is as close as it's going to get- Sorry! But I've not crossed it out as a possibility in the mini-series.**

 **(1) The song I was listening to when writing this was 'Never Enough' from the Greatest Showman soundtrack. But as always you can apply any song you like.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Haha I'm glad you liked the bets, they were fun to think of! Tai's parents are lovely and I'm so glad it made you smile :) I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

 **honter11: Oh wow thank you! Mimi's folks are not very nice in this story and they should totally have been supportive! But unfortunately some are not which is sad. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I hoped you liked the Michi-ness of this one!**

 **dzbfan the first: Oh my goodness! Wow thank you so much, you're very kind! I have some ideas floating round for this 'universe' so keepyour eyes peeled for that!**

 **genbo: Thank you! I'm glad people liked the bets, I must admit I wasn't sure people would like it! Aw I appreciate that thank you so much for your kind review :)**

 **j8919: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

 **.**

 **Next Time: Mimi and Tai must face the consequences of their night of passion while Mimi has some surprising news for Tai!**

 **Thank you for everyone who has read/liked/followed this story!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	11. The Morning After

**Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only Mya.**

* * *

Tai couldn't remember a time he had felt so refreshed. He was woken with the sunlight hitting his eyes through the curtain, he groaned and turned over hoping to escape the sun and catch a few more minutes sleep. However, as he turned he realised he wasn't alone.

Soft brown hair fanned around her face like a halo, she was laying on her back breathing steadily making Tai aware she was still asleep. Memories from last night came back to him, he looked around to see clothes laying scattered all over the floor; he lifted the sheets to see that he was only in his boxers. Looking over at her the sheets were bunched round her stomach exposing her white lace bra. Feeling his face heat up he pulled up the sheets slightly to cover her modesty.

He laid back down and took everything in. How much his life had changed in the past couple of months was astounding. He couldn't help but look at Mimi's peaceful face, she looked so beautiful and innocent.

' _She wasn't so innocent last night.'_ Said a wicked voice in his head. He couldn't help but smirk, just as he was replaying last night's events a stir from his side interrupted him. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and blearily looked around.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tai grinned, she looked at him confused.

"Tai? Where am I?" She looked around and realisation hit her. It was almost comical Tai nearly laughed as her faced glowed a light pink. She pulled the sheets up and turned on her side to look at him.

God she was beautiful.

"Remember?" He joked. She swatted him playfully on the arm before wincing painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She pressed her hand on her stomach and he pulled the sheet away. He gasped horrified at how big and painful that ugly purple bruise looked on her ribs, he gently glided his fingertips over it which cause her to wince.

"He did this, didn't he?" He muttered darkly, the sad look in her eyes told him everything.

"He punched me when I spat in his face."

"You spat in his face?!" Tai was shocked but also impressed. The grin that came to his face was instinctive. "Atta girl!"

She laughed. "Well I wasn't about to go down without a fight."

Tai felt proud that she could stand her ground and fight back but he was still pissed she had to fight at all.

"If I ever see him I'll kill him."

"Tai…" Mimi said placing a hand on his face forcing him to look at her. "Let's just forget about him, please?"

"But-" before Tai could argue her lips were back on his and he melted into the kiss, leaning into it he pushed her back into the bed and the kiss deepened. His hands wandered and just as things were getting heated his bedroom door opened.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Instantly Tai jumped off Mimi as if he had been caught by his parents. Mya ran over to the bed and struggled to climb up.

"Here." Mimi said helping the little girl onto the bed. She scrambled between her parents and settled between them.

"Is everything okay?" Mimi asked.

"Huh-uh! Look!" She grinned at her parents exposing her baby teeth and the gap where one of them had fallen out.

"Oh! Mya! You've lost your tooth!" Mimi cried looking at Tai who was grinning. Mya opened her little hand where she was holding her tooth.

"Hey, you know what you have to do now?" He said, Mya shook her head. "You have to put it under your pillow tonight and when you're asleep the tooth fairy will come and take it and leave you some money."

"Really?!" Mya's eyes lit up. "A fairy's going to come to my room!" She cried in utter glee, Mimi couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing kiddo."

"Mummy did you hear that!"

"I did baby, now why don't you go play and I'll make some breakfast." Mimi said, Mya giggled and rolled over to the side of the bed jumping down and running out of the room.

"Be careful!" Mimi called, Tai chuckled.

They sat in a contented silence for a brief moment when something was building inside Tai that he knew he need to talk to Mimi about. "So… what happens now?"

At atmosphere turned awkward and Mimi started playing with the hem of the bed sheet. "I don't know." She answered. Tai suddenly felt like he was 17 again and the fear of rejection started filtering into his stomach. He swallowed hard and tried to build some courage.

"I want you to know Meems, that… I don't want last night to be a one-time thing." Tai told her honestly. Mimi looked at him her eyes big.

"After all we've been through? Don't you think that's a little scary?" Her voice was small and Tai had to restrain himself from visibly wincing. These conversations were never going to be easy no matter how old you were.

"I mean sure, but do you want it to be a one-time thing?"

Another silence. Tai clenched his fist in frustration. Gods this was awful! No wonder he stuck to the non-committed relationships back in high school and college. You know the ones… were you spent the night with the girl… only text her when you were bored… minimal communication and then when you wanted it to be over you found someone else!

Okay, okay so he was a player! But least it meant no awkward, stomach churning conversations…

"Tai… I-I was going to tell you a few days ago…"

Gods here it was… the rejection speech! He'd ruined everything! Why oh why did he let his three idiotic friends talk him into thinking this was a good idea!? He's ruined their good relationship all over one night together! Stupid Taichi! Stupid!

"… you see, I found an apartment not too far from here for me and Mya… and, well, we would be moving out soon seen as this was only temporary?"

He remembered the agreement. This was only temporary until Mimi found a place for her and Mya so he could get to know his daughter and be closer to her. Tai had a bitter taste in his mouth at the push back from Mimi. He slouched into the bed.

"Oh. Okay." He replied clipped. Mimi tilted her head to get a better look at him, her eyes innocent and big.

"That was our agreement?" She clarified.

"Well yeah it was…" Tai started sitting a little straighter. "But I didn't think this…" He gestured to the both of them. "Would happen, I mean I don't know about you but haven't you been feeling… _anything?"_ He questioned looking into her eyes, he noticed how they widened slightly and she sucked in a quick breath. Ah-Ha! He hit something.

She blinked rapidly a few times before chewing her bottom lip. Tai suppressed a groan, lip biting was a massive turn on for him. He lent forward and pulled her lip from her teeth, their eyes connected, and his fingers lingered a little longer on her lips. It was as if time slowed down and they could only see each other. Tai felt his heart start beating harder and his palms started sweating.

"T-Tai… I-I… I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." He gave a half grin. "But…"

He couldn't say it. It could destroy everything, he wasn't brave enough to let the words come out. He was a coward, he didn't deserve his crest. He looked up to the ceiling before back down at the sheets.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Mimi's shoulders slumped as if she was expecting something. She blinked a few more times, her eyes looking watery but Tai quickly dismissed the thought. She nodded her head before sighing and looking at the door.

"Okay… so this _was_ just a one-time thing?" She asked almost as if she was hoping he would disagree. Tai looked away and nodded.

She gave a final nod and turned away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll go make breakfast."

She picked up her clothes and threw them on before walking out of the bedroom. Tai was still in the bed staring at the sheets cursing himself to hell for being so weak and not admitting his feelings.

Mimi stopped at the door and turned back to him. "Tai?"

He looked up and his stomach knotted painfully, with the sun behind her she looked like an angel.

"Just so you know, we'll be moving in 1 week."

Mimi didn't wait for a response and walked away.

Something stirred in him. She was leaving.

She was leaving again, and this time he was aware of it! He could do something. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her leave again. In that same instant Tai jumped from his bed and threw on his own joggers before racing out of the room. He ran over to the stairs and looked over to the floor below where Mya was playing with her toys and Mimi was starting cooking. His heart swelled. This was his family. He couldn't lose it again.

He was about to take his first step down the stairs when he froze.

No. He couldn't do it.

He would rather have Mimi in his life as his friend than not at all if she rejects him. As a lawyer it was Tai's job to assess risks and evaluate if the gain would out way the loss. In his situation the gain was everything he could ever want… but the loss would be something he wouldn't be able to handle. (1)

The risk was too big to take.

With one last look at the two girls, Tai took a step back before turning around and heading back to his room.

Everything to gain but too much to lose.

No matter how much Tai's heart was breaking.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Mimi was swamped with documents to sign and agreements to organise. Tai had been wonderful in supporting her with the paperwork and reading over the legal agreements to make sure she was getting a good deal for herself and their daughter.

It had been agreed that they would co-parent Mya and she would stay at Tai's on the weekends, but they would arrange for time together aside from then, if and when required.

Tai and Mimi awkwardly stumbled around each other and felt most at ease when Mya was around to act as a buffer between the two. But Mya had to go to bed at some point and this was the hardest part of the day for the two young adults. Tai had taken to doing some work on his laptop to occupy himself, while Mimi would busy herself in the kitchen testing new recipes.

Any conversation between them was short and clipped as a constant heavy atmosphere lingered around that would not disappear.

Mimi had started packing some of her things in small boxes and putting some of her clothes she knew she wouldn't need for a few months into cases. Tai sat in silence as she busied herself around him, offering to help only for her to tell him not to worry and that she would be able to manage.

Mimi's heart ached every time they made eye contact and he quickly looked elsewhere.

While Tai's stomach twisted when he caught a smell of her vanilla shampoo.

They were both too consumed in their own personal anguish to see the other was hurting just as much. Their friends were aware something had happened but smartly didn't press the two hot headed parents. Neither one would be willing to break first, they wanted to be strong and admitting defeat was weakness.

But in their case admitting they were in love would ultimately end all this torture.

If they only weren't too blind to see that.

Mimi was currently in her room packing her things from the back of the wardrobe. She was carefully placing her cook books in a neat order in the box below. She reached up to grab the last few when her fingers skimmed across another book; furrowing her brow she reached up on her tip toes to grab the book. It was pushed further back, Mimi sigh in frustration with her lack of height.

She did a little jump and was able to knock the book over moving it closer to her fingers. Pulling the book down she was covered in dust causing her to cough and sneeze. Once the dust had cleared she focused on the annoying book when her eyes widened.

It was her book. However it was not one of her cook books. It was her old photo album- correction, it was _their_ old photo album. It was a faded white cover with a soft pink heart in the centre with 'T & M' written on the inside. Sliding down the wall she sat on the bedroom floor and flipped over the cover. A small smile came of her face. The first picture was of her and Tai in high school, he was wearing his soccer uniform while she was in her cheerleading outfit. He had put an arm around her and his face was glittering with sweat as he beamed at the camera, she on the other hand had her mouth open laughing while her arm was wrapped round his waist.

She turned a few more pages and stopped at a few to remember the happy memories. One photo was of an angry Tai who was in the kitchen, mixing bowl and spoon in his arm and flour all over his hair and face. Mimi grinned remembering how annoyed he was that she refused to help, leaving him to bake Kari's birthday cake all by himself. She also remembered shortly after this picture was taken she felt bad that he was struggling (and also worried he might poison his sister) that she finished the cake.

She turned the page and her face flamed crimson. It was a picture of her taken while she was sleeping in their bed. It was an image that spoke a thousand words, she was in her black lingerie (his favourite), her hair was tousled, and her cheeks were flushed. Her face was calm and peaceful and the blankets were ruffled around her. She remembered Tai had taken the cheeky snap and demanded it be added to the album while she quietly protested (she secretly was please with how toned her abs looked in the picture).

Turning the page again she let out a big sigh. She remembered the memory well, mainly because it was the day before she found out she was pregnant which would inadvertently change their lives forever. They were stood near a railing that overlooked the lake, it was dark so the streets lights were on. It was a cold night so they were both wrapped up in their winter coats and fluffy hats. Tai's arms were around her and they were both beaming at the camera which a kind elderly couple had agreed to take for them.

She remembered afterwards how they walked down the lake side hand in hand talking mindless about anything that came to mind. They were so wrapped up in the others company, blissful looks adorned their faces making them look sickeningly sweet. Mimi remembers she started feeling unwell so Tai took her home and they got take-out and snuggled under the blanket on their couch. She fell asleep there that night wrapped in his arms wishing that moment would last forever.

A painful lump formed in her throat as she choked it back. She closed the album all the memories hitting her sending her head into a spin. He had kept it, after all she put him through he still kept their memories. Smiling she held the album close to her and dazed in and out of happy flashbacks of the life they had.

He had been amazing these past few weeks and she knew she would never be able to thank him enough. Suddenly, her eyes widened and as if a light blub flicked on above her head, she started smiling. While she knew she could never re-pay him she could offer the same kindness back to him.

Jumping to her feet she dashed over to her belongings that were boxed up, hastily ripping them open and tearing through the contents inside.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She muttered.

Pulling out a medium sized book Mimi examined her own photo album. Smiling softly she tucked it under her arm and placed her belongings back in the boxes. Leaving the room she placed the book in her bag and grabbed her jacket before leaving the apartment.

She still cared, she always cared.

And she was going to put her past right, in anyway that she can.

* * *

Tai was in a meeting room lounging back in his chair. Papers were spread around the table as men and woman were listening and taking notes on the latest case. Tai and his colleague (Aka) were heading the case -an assault and battery charge- and right now he was bored to tears.

They were working with some law students which Tai found tedious but knew they had to have the experience. He went through the same thing when he was student, however, now that he's a professional he found the way Aka was spoon feeding them mind numbing.

He roamed his eyes over the case file and scribbled a few notes down if someone provided a good or useful point. He added his own comments here and there but mainly let Aka take the lead on this meeting. His stomach was groaning and he realised they had run 20 minuets into the lunch hour. If there is one thing that Tai hated it was being late for some form of food.

He started tapping his pen irritably and had to use all his restraint not to groan in frustration when a student asked a particularly complex question. Aka was one of Tai's good friends, they went through law school together and both got jobs in the same firm which was one of the reasons he was pleased to be working with him on this case; another reason he was happy to be working with him was because he knew Tai. Aka glanced over to his friend and looked at his watch.

"That's a good question, take a note of it and we'll re-group after lunch." He smirked in Tai's direction. Tai looked at the ceiling and gave a thankful prayer before jumping up and gathering his papers.

"Hey."

Tai looked up to see Aka walking over with a smirk on his face.

"I know you find this boring but at least try and look interested?"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, easier said than done. I don't remember us being this docile."

Aka laughed. "Who knows maybe our mentors thought we were slack?"

"Don't be so stupid, Dyna loved me." Tai scoffed, remembering his school boy crush on his mentor.

"More like you loved her." Aka teased.

"Oh ha ha."

Tai had put all his papers away started walking out of the room with Aka. They joked a bit before Aka turned off to his office and Tai continued on to his, He nodded to his assistant, a lovely elderly woman called Maria who reminded Tai of his grandmother.

He opened his door and placed down his case files and walked over to his desk to pull out the BLT sandwich he'd picked up for himself earlier. Taking a hearty bite of his sandwich he noticed a square package on his desk. Looking round his office it was empty except for himself.

He picked up the package which was wrapped in brown paper and looked it over to see if there was a name on it. Putting it back down he took another bite of his sandwich before walking over to his door and poking his head out.

"Maria, who put that package on my desk?"

The older woman smiled. "Why Taichi, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She was the only person except his mother and occasionally Mimi that it didn't bother him when they full named him. "Yes you do, I can tell by that smirk!"

She chuckled. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "You're no help."

She laughed and he closed his door walking back over to his desk and sitting down in his chair. Taking another bite of his sandwich he flipped over the package a few times before taking the brown wrapping off it.

Tai knitted his eyebrows in confusion at the white book with a big 'M' on the front, he flipped over the first page and a shocked gasp escaped his lips.

On the first page in the centre was an ultra-scan picture. He read the neat handwriting underneath.

 _'Mya 24 weeks'_

He ran his fingers across the picture, his face in awe. That's his baby. _His baby._

He turned the page and his eyes widened. It was Mimi, no- correction, it was a pregnant Mimi. She was smiling at the camera in her apartment with a maternity dress covering her swollen stomach. Tai let his mind wander to what it would have been like to have been with her during that time but he had learnt it was best not to dwell.

With shaking fingers he turned the page and a smile lit up his face. It was a picture of a much younger Mya, she was wearing a nappy and a small vest and was running towards the camera with her little cubby hands outstretched.

He flicked the page to anther photo and he couldn't help but laugh. Mya was grinning at the camera showing her baby teeth with some form of spaghetti sauce covering her face and the high chair. He thought of how Mimi would have handled that one, she was always a neat freak.

He passed each page with growing happiness going through the years of his daughter's life that he missed. He laughed, he sighed, he chuckled, he imagined. He imagined being there and the photos felt like they had gifted him with his missing years.

Reaching the last page a piece of paper fell out. He put the album down and picked it up.

' _Taichi,_

 _I know this will never make up for not being there but I hope it allows you some insight into her life. I'd like you to keep this album as a Thank You for letting us stay with you._

 _Love,_

 _Meems. Xoxo'_

Tai's heart swelled at the thoughtful gesture. The back of his mind was fighting with him to repay the kind gesture. He realised what a thoughtful, beautiful, talented, kind and amazing woman Mimi really was and how foolish he had been not telling her how he feels. He felt like he had failed his crest but if Tai was one thing, it wasn't a quitter.

She had to know how he felt before she moved, he needed to tell her he loved her.

Standing up he closed the album and started packing his things. In his sudden determination he almost missed his phone ringing in his pocket. Not looking at the caller ID he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Tai?"_

Tai recognised Mimi's voice instantly and from the sound of it he knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Mimi? Is that you?"

" _You need to come home."_

Tai's mind started racing. What was going on? Was she hurt? Gods what if Marcus had got back in?!

"What? What's going on?"

" _Get home. Now."_

"Mimi! Mimi?!" Tai looked at his phone which was showing his home screen.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" He snarled.

Grabbing his jacket, he placed the album in his desk drawer locking it and pocketing the key. His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he rushed round.

He slammed his door open causing Maria to jump.

"Taichi?! What on earth?!"

"I need to go. Tell Aka something came up." He barked as he headed for the elevator, he turned back to push the button for the car park and caught Maria's worried and shocked face as is disappeared when the doors closed.

Tai remained perfectly poker faced but on the inside his mind was running on overtime. All the worst possible scenarios were flashing through him as his chest tightened in fear. The doors slid open on the ground floor as he ran over to his car and jumped in before flooring it out of the car park letting the tyres screech.

Something was wrong.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

 **Eekk! I was in two minds about continuing or leaving this here for you guys to mull over. Haha!**

 **(1) Right! So I was totally prepared for this to be the big moment I get Tai and Mimi together. It was in all of my planning and I was like 'yep this is it!' But... I was listening to the 'Titanic' Soundtrack at the time of writing... in particular 'Hym to the sea'. Well you all know how Titanic ended... I was so close but I was like... nope, not gonna do it! SORRY! So I had to do a 're-jig' of the layout but it works so much better this way! I promise!**

 **Reviews:**

 **j8919 - Thank you! :D**

 **Autistic-Grizzly - Eeee thank you! The 'guy scene' at Matt's was so much fun to write, i'm glad you like that. Ah yes... Marcus. He's a real scum bag! I'm quite glad that so many people hate him though, means we've got a good villain on our hands!**

 **genbo - Thank you for your kind review :) I 100% agree with what you're saying so i' pleased you like this work. I'm so glad you liked the Michi Scene. I was very conscious going into it that it might be a bit much s I'm pleased it's gone down well. I hope you liked this chapter, but as i'm sure you're aware it's the next one we're all waiting for!**

 **angelxchild - Oh wow thank you! I always felt this couple needs more fics so I'm so glad it's been well received! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **dbzfan the first - thank you :) I hope this chapter was good! But the next one is where sh*t hits the fan!**

 **Vigatus - No problem! I used to have this MASSIVE problem with timely updates which is why this is the first fic I fully completed before publish :) Thank you for your review!**

 **Chobits3 - Thank you! :)**

 **.**

 **Wheyhew!**

 **Ne** **xt Time:** **A catastrophic turn of events leads to a race against time.**

 **You guys don't want to miss the next chap! I promise to try and get it up next weekend!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	12. The Bad Feeling

**Uhmm Hi?**

 **Okay first of all I need to apologise! This chapter is super late but I do have a valid reason! So The week I waas planning on uploading this chapter, I completed all of my editing and was just responding to my reviews when I left my laptop to get a drink and when I came back, it has resent and began completing updates! The editing was lost and I didn't have enough time to re-edit! I THEN went to Paris with my friends... in which I lost a week and as i've been back I've been right back at work and just been too tired to pick it it.**

 **Today I have planted my bum and I've been determined to get this published for you! Hopefully the content of this one was worth the wait! Now without further ado!**

 **WARNING: Strong language throughout.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

Mimi had been feeling off all day, well if she was being honest she's been feeling off for the past week. She dabbled with the idea that it was due to the fact that she had finally found her own place for her and Mya, and that she would finally be leaving Tai's; but she quickly disregarded that. Sure, she was going to miss him, after the night they spent together she found more and more of her old feelings returning for her ex-boyfriend. She dressed a little nicer just so he would do a double-take, she put extra effort into her make-up just so he would say she looked pretty, she found herself craving alone time with him again and had the familiar feeling of butterflies on her stomach when he was a little more flirty with her.

It made her smile that he was protective of her and Mya and she couldn't deny he was a wonderful father to their daughter. Mya idolised him and vice versa, their bond was so special which made her old feelings intensify when she saw them together.

However, this bad feeling was not because she was moving out soon. No, it felt more… sinister?

Damn it, why couldn't she shake this feeling off? She supped her tea on the breakfast bar and looked around the empty room. She was currently on her own, Mya was at school, Tai was at work along with all her other friends. Although she had managed to beg Sora enough for her to take a half-day so they could go for lunch later, so she did have that to look forward to.

Mimi took another glance around the room, she would admit when she first moved in she found the place very lonely when no one else was in. The high ceilings and bare walls gave off a cold feeling and the silence was deafening. Now some of Mya's toys had been scattered around, piles of clean washing were on the side and the kitchen was more fully stocked giving the place a more 'homely' feel. But at this current moment nothing about this place felt homely.

Knowing that sitting and dwelling on her bad feeling was not helping anyone, Mimi decided to get dressed for the day. She washed up her cup and placed it back in the cupboard.

' _Thunk!'_

Mimi froze, her breath caught in her throat, she remained perfectly still as her eyes where frozen on the white cupboard door. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing started becoming quicker.

Her adrenaline spiked and she held her breath trying to strain to hear any sound of movement. Her heart beat was so loud, in her head she was making a number of plans on what to do if someone was there.

' _My phone is on the counter, if I grab that then head to the door when it's clear – shit! No, the door is locked. Okay, okay keys? Where are the keys?!'_

Mimi still couldn't hear anything but for the life of her she could not remember where she had put her key. Steeling herself she was going to have to be brave and worst case scenario she'll just scream the place down.

Slowly she turned to glance at the still empty apartment. She released a breath she was not aware she was holding until she felt the sweet oxygen enter her burning lungs. Her eyes shifted rapidly, and her breath started returning to normal.

Mimi visibly relaxed as she saw that one of Mya's teddies had fallen off the couch. Mimi scraped a hand through her hair feeling foolish for being so jumpy. She closed her eyes in relief and let a short laugh escape her lips.

She walked over to pick up the bear. "Gods Mimi pull yourself together." She laughed.

She knelt and picked up the bear but as soon as she turned it over she let out a pained gasp and dropped the toy as if she had been burnt.

Her eyes were wide and glassy, and she once again was flooded with fear. She could see it glittering in the morning sun as it sat proudly on the bears paw.

A diamond ring.

Correction. An Engagement Ring.

Without hesitation she started frantically checking all the windows and doors for any sign of a break in, when the sound of her phone ringing stopped her in her tracks. She snatched the phone of the side and saw it was Mya's school ringing.

Mimi let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't have time for this!

"Hello?" Mimi said trying to keep the snap out of her voice.

"Oh! Hello, is this Mya's mother?" A woman's voice asked on the other side of the line. Mimi was opening cupboards trying to find all the keys in the house and more importantly her car keys.

"Um, yes…" Mimi gasped as she reached on her tip toes to the bowl on the shelf which held a various number of keys. "Is everything okay?"

"Well we just wanted to check up on Mya to see if she is doing okay?"

Mimi knitted her brows in confusion but continued her pursuit for the keys. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Her hospital appointment?"

Mimi felt her blood run cold and she immediately stopped what she was doing. "Her- her what?" She whispered.

"Her appointment? She was collected an hour ago by your brother saying she had a hospital appointment?"

Mimi's mind raced, she didn't have a brother. She didn't have a hospital-

A glare from the ring still on Mya bear flashed in her eyes and her head went into a spin. Swallowing the rising bile, she spoke to her daughter's school.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you clearly, uhm, could you please tell me what the person looked like that collected Mya?"

She knew it sounded ridiculous, so quickly added "I have 2 brothers." The woman on the line understood the question.

"Oh? Well, let me think. He was quite short, black hair, very white teeth and he was wearing a black suit." The woman on the other line explained.

Mimi had stopped listening as her worst nightmare was unravelling right in front of her. Her baby had been taken. She knew Marcus was bad news but to go as far as kidnapping her daughter?! The woman from the school seemed to sense Mimi's concern.

"Hello? Is everything okay?"

Mimi couldn't respond without screaming so she hung up the line and slammed the phone onto the counter taking deep breaths. Her daughter was with that foul man, he had snatched her right from under Mimi's nose.

With a surge of unrelenting anger and fear Mimi smashed the glass bowl off the counter screaming as loud as her lungs could muster. The sound of it shattering into thousands of pieces echoed in her heart. She felt the warm sticky liquid coating her hand but at that moment she couldn't care less.

It was only when her eyes glanced down to see the blood bright against the white counters that she felt the pain. Tears welled in her eyes and hard sobs racked her small frame, she felt her knees give way as she collapsed onto the floor. Her cries filled the empty apartment her anguish seeping from her very soul. She looked down to see the nasty gash she had received from hitting the glass but her emotional pain overshadowed her physical pain.

A few minutes passed as the woman hiccupped in pain on the floor. The silence returned to the home in full force and her eyes were transfixed on the blank space in front of her; her hand still a bloody mess at her side. Without tearing her eyes away from the nothingness, she grabbed her phone, looking down she searched for his name and pressed dial.

She pressed the device to her ear as the dial tone rang out. He wasn't answering.

She needed him. My god she needed him now more than ever and he wasn't there.

She could feel tears welling back in her eyes, preparing herself to do this alone when the dial tone stopped.

" _Hello?_ "

"Tai?" Mimi choked, her voice raspy from screaming.

" _Mimi? Is that you?"_

"You need to come home."

" _What? What's going on?"_

"Get home. Now."

Mimi let the phone fall from her face and pressed the end call button.

She wasn't aware how long she sat there, still and silent.

All of a sudden, she felt her hand start to ache, looking down she noticed how a little puddle of blood had formed under her wounded hand. Blinking back the tears she decided to move, her body ached in protest, but she stood to full height.

Mya needed her and every second she stayed here wallowing in self-pity was a second longer of Mya not being safe. Suddenly all her pain disappeared as raw anger fired through her. How dare he take _her_ daughter. He would not get away with this!

He would pay.

* * *

She heard him before she saw him.

"Holy shit! Mimi! What the hell happened?!" Tai's voice bellowed. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took in the scene before him. Mimi her face tear stained stood in the middle of his kitchen which was covered in blood. He vaguely realised the shattered glass bowl at the other side of the room

Mimi however didn't seem to notice the gravity of what had happened in here, nor did she care. As if a switch had been flicked she snapped into life and marched over to grab her car and house keys.

"We need to go." She hissed and started to walk around him, but there was no way Tai was letting her go anywhere without some form of explanation.

He grabbed a hold of her upper arm stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere until you've told me what the hell is going on!"

Mimi tried to pull out of his grasp. "We don't have time for this we need to go!" Her voice rising to match his.

"Go where?!"

"Tai! Let me go!"

"Mimi! You're covered in blood!"

"We're wasting time!"

"Why?!"

"Tai!"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Mya's missing!" Mimi shrieked.

Tai felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and his mind couldn't comprehend what she just said. She was lying. They-they dropped Mya off at school this morning, he walked her into the classroom. Why? Why would Mimi say that?

"What?" He asked in a deadly tone. Mimi let out a big sigh and stopped fighting against his hold. She let her eyes roll to his and was aware they were shining with unshed tears.

"He took her." She said in a small voice. "Marcus took her from school." Her voice strangled.

Tai stayed perfectly still his body going into lockdown. A trait he always had even when he was younger when he was angry or scared. However, that infamous Tai temper was rising and rising quick. He started taking deep breaths, he put his hands on his head and started pacing.

"What? He just walked into the school and grabbed her?! Surely the goddamn teachers would have stopped some stranger taking our daughter!" He screamed, his temper getting the better of him.

"He did. He said he was my brother and that she had a hospital appointment, so they let her go with him." Mimi's voice quivered.

"WHAT?!" Tai exploded, rounding on the small woman. A feral snarl erupted from his mouth before he started pacing again.

"How can a school let a pupil just leave with a goddamn stranger without ANY confirmation?! Oh man, I'm going to sue that school into the ground! They won't get away with this!" Tai growled his brown eyes blazing in fury. Mimi however was too agitated to listen to his threats.

"There's something else."

He stared at her hard, what else could possibly have happened? She shifted uncomfortably before her eyes flickered over to the living room. Tai whipped his head round scanning the room for any possible threat.

"The bear." Mimi said. Tai stormed over to the sofa and noticed a brown bear on the floor, he lifted it up to inspect it and was ready to question Mimi as to why this is relevant when he saw it. He pulled the ring off the bear before looking at Mimi.

"Is this what I think it is?" He snarled. Mimi nodded her head not daring herself to speak. Without any warning Tai marched over to the balcony and ripped the door open, once outside he threw the ring as far as he could and out of sight. He came back in practically growling.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he his? First, he stalks you and Mya, he then threatens you, then he asks you to marry the sick bastard, he kidnaps _my_ daughter and then gives _my_ woman a goddamn engagement ring?! Just wait till I get my hands on him! I'll kill him!"

Mimi pulled herself out of her unnerved state and tried to focus Tai back on the real problem.

"Tai! I understand your mad, hell I'm furious! But we need to go! Mya is with that psychopath! We need to go get her!"

Tai didn't respond, instead he gritted his teeth at the thought of that scum bag so much as looking at his daughter. "Give me a second."

Before she could respond Tai was already half way up the stairs, ripping his suit jacket off in the process. A few moments later he was rushing back down after changing out of his business suit into more comfortable clothing.

"Tai! We need to go!" Mimi stressed.

"1 Minute!"

Mimi could feel her blood boil but she knew she would be directing her anger at the wrong person, but she was passed caring. Before she could lash out she watched as Tai slipped his hand behind the kitchen counter and pulled out a metal baseball bat. Mimi's heart rate quickened.

"What is that?"

"What does it look like?!" He snapped, shoving his keys and phone into his pockets. Mimi couldn't afford to get into an argument so kept her mouth shut. Tai finally joined her near the door, they shared an intense look, one of passionate and determination.

No matter what they're own problems were they stuck by the one rule they swore to live by. Mya came first. She was the top priority.

And right now, nothing was going to get in their way of getting her back.

That included the law.

* * *

The tyres on Tai's car screeched loudly against the road. Not caring he had parked illegally he jumped out with Mimi -leaving the baseball bat inside- and started marching to the building. Slamming his hand down on the intercom buzzer he waited for a response.

His whole body was twitching, and he couldn't keep still, just waiting for someone to unleash his uncontrollable rage on. Mimi on the other hand was like ice, her expression was cold, and her body was stiff. Unlike Tai she knew she had to remain calm and in control, rash actions could cost them dearly and the cost was too high to risk.

"Come on!" Tai hissed getting ready to slam the buzzer again when a crackling voice came through.

"Buttercup's Day School, can I help you?" A sickly-sweet voice spoke. Tai was ready to blow so Mimi quickly took over.

"Hello, this is Mya's parents, we need to speak to someone immediately." Her tone clipped. There was no sound for a moment and Mimi's heart rate increased.

"Of course, please come in." The voice said, they heard the lock on the door click and Mimi pulled it open with Tai closely behind her. They marched over to the reception desk their faces murderous. After all these were the people they left their daughter in the care of and they so recklessly let her be taken by a madman.

A young woman was sat behind the desk completely oblivious to the infuriated couple approaching her. She has light brown hair and stripy bleach blond highlights, her eyes looked too big for her face which held dark blue eyes. Her make-up was far too heavy for a teaching establishment, her eyes surrounded by thick false lashes and two dark lines running down the either side of her cheeks. Tai had to use all his strength not to grimace at the sight. His anger inflated more when she didn't even look up to acknowledge them instead focusing her attention on the trashy celebrity magazine sprawled in front of her.

"How can I help?" She drawled her voice sounded too sweet which made it sound fake. She still hadn't looked up from her magazine.

"We need to see your CCTV footage immediately." Mimi snapped her voice cold. The receptionist's body jumped as she snorted a laugh her mouth sneaking up into a smirk. Her eyes remained down.

"Uhm, we can't authorise that to non-staff members."

Mimi snapped her face to Tai her anger evident on her features, Tai stood closer to the desk and rested his hands on the counter.

"Listen. This school is in as much shit as it could possibly be, the abduction of a child is a serious incident, not to mention the absolute negligence of the staff! Now if there is so much as one hair out of place on my daughter I will have this school closed down faster than you can get off your ass! So, you better get me some sort of management here immediately before you make this worse than what it already is." He snarled. The woman had pulled her eyes away from the magazine and pure horror appeared on her features as she finally took in the two furious parents before her. On shaky legs she stood up and walked over to a phone hung on the wall requesting the presence of the school's head teacher immediately.

Less than 2 minutes later Tai and Mimi heard the distinctive 'clicks' of someone rushing down the hallway. The head teacher came around the corner her face showing confusion as to why she had two angry parents in her school. Her maroon hair was tied up into a tight bun; her clear glasses surrounded her beady eyes which creased the lines around them. She was wearing a sharp grey jacket with matching pencil shirt.

"Ah! My name is Ms Tashino, is there a problem?" She asked her voice laced with what Tai assumed to be false concern.

"A problem would be putting it lightly." He snapped the sarcasm evident. The headmistress looked between the pair confused. Mimi stepped forward toward the older woman.

"Our daughter was taken from these premises without our approval and is currently missing."

Both Tai and Mimi watched the colour drain from the woman's face as she started stammering to offer some form of explanation.

"W-why that is preposterous! We would never allow a child to leave without their parent's confirmation!" She spluttered, but Mimi was not letting her get off the hook that easy.

"Oh really? Then can you tell me where my daughter is right now?!" Her anger rising with each wasted second. The Head turned to the assistant who looked as if she was trying her best to be invisible suddenly jumped and sat in her seat her fingers flying over the keys to the computer.

She hit a key hard and stared at the screen before turning it slightly to the head and the child in questions parents. "There… It says 'Mya Yagami was collect at 10:40am by a relative for a pre-booked appointment. Note was provided from the relative in confirmation from Mya's mother of this and that she was to be escorted by her Uncle, the note was also signed from Mya's mother.'" The receptionist read out, the Head seemed to release a relieved breath that the schools protocol was followed but Tai would not let this slide.

"Where is the note?"

"Excuse me?" The Head asked. Tai turned on her.

"You heard me, where is this supposed note? I want to see that and also the last thing that you have that has Mimi's signature on."

"B-But that's confidential information, we cannot supply that!" The Head spluttered. Tai's eyes narrowed.

"Incorrect. The information belongs to Mimi that is kept in your care, should the client request their information you are obliged under the Data Protection Act to release all information to said client at their request, which is exactly what we are doing."

The Head was speechless, the determined look in Tai's eyes made her realise that he knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked over to the receptionist who was looking between the trio worriedly.

"I-I really think we should wait to get some form of legal team to be present before we arrange that-"

"Enough!" Mimi spat. "My daughter is currently missing and could be in serious danger; you can shove your legal team because my _husband_ is one of the top lawyers in Odaiba and will sue the shit out of this place and you for placing our daughter into further harm! Now show us this note and my signature so we can try and fix this fucking mess you've caused!"

Tai's jaw was hanging open for two reasons. One, Mimi NEVER cursed so the fact she was dropping the F bomb showed just how furious the woman was. Secondly… did, did he just hear the word 'husband' dropped casually into that rant? Did he?

Yes he did.

Did he mind?

Absolutely fucking not.

The Head's mouth was hanging open and the enormity of what was unfolding in front of her. She didn't have a leg to stand on. If they had in fact let a child be taken without consent, they were done for and if she didn't help this couple now the little girl could be in further trouble. It was a reputational nightmare, she had no way out, she had to do as they requested. Nodding to the receptionist the younger woman pulled out a drawer and started rummaging through papers.

Once she had found what the couple requested she placed the note they had been given earlier in the day and Mimi's signature from when Mya was signed up at the school. Tai quickly looked over both documents his face twisting in rage; he snatched up both documents and held them in front of the Head.

"Can you tell me how the _fuck_ anyone would think these two signatures are the same?!" Tai snarled. The Head looked between the note and Mimi's signature and they were worlds apart, there was no possible way to mistake them. The signature on the note was rough and jagged whereas Mimi's real signature was neat and curvasive. This was getting worse and worse.

"Oh- Oh my…" The Head gasped, with shaking hands she took the two documents and swallowed hard.

The Head was speechless.

"So let us see this CCTV footage so we can try and find our daughter!"

The two staff members didn't argue and instead got to work pulling up the relevant files.

While they were working Tai saw Mimi taking rapid breaths while staring into space. Her hand was still covered in blood which had now dried. In the drive to the school she used the mini first-aid kit Tai kept in his car to dress her wound. Walking over, Mimi only just registered he was at the side of her when he wrapped her in a massive hug.

She held onto him tightly as if he would also disappear and it was in that moment she broke. The tears came hot and thick down her face as she clawed into his back. Tai held her tighter and felt his own tear fall down his face silently. He had been so consumed by anger of someone taking Mya that he had stopped to take in the emotional attack of it all. He swallowed painfully and buried his face into Mimi's hair.

They stood there clinging to each other in overwhelming grief and fear for their daughter's safety. Tai rubbed a hand over his face removing any signs of his tears and pulled back. Mimi did the same however her tears were evident no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She looked at the wet patch she left on Tai's top and muttered a 'Sorry.'

"It's okay." He said kissing the top of her head. Mimi looked up to him as they looked at the pain reflecting in each other's eyes, she grabbed his face and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. It was probably the tamest kiss they had shared since she was back, but it held the most meaning. It was compassionate, supportive, reassuring and most importantly loving.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads on each other.

"We'll get her back Meems. I promise." Tai vowed, Mimi nodded.

"I know."

They got themselves together and walked back round to the reception desk.

Once they had loaded the footage onto the screen they turned it to Tai and Mimi who watched in sick dread. The camera showed the front door and coming into view was a man in a back suit. Tai couldn't help the growl the erupted from his mouth as he entered the building. No less than 5 minutes later the door opened as he walked out holding a small girl with chocolate brown locks hand. She was stumbling slightly trying to keep up with his fast strides and she had her favourite orange dinosaur in her arm. Tai and Mimi's hearts raced watching their precious daughter with that psycho.

They could just see as he got into his car before driving off and out of view of the camera.

"Wait!" Tai yelled before they could close the video. He paused it on Marcus's car and quickly jotted down the car's registration plate.

"We- we- we need to call the police." The Head stuttered, completely gobsmacked with what they just watched. This was very bad.

"You've done enough! We'll handle this, do not inform the police. You're already in so much shit as it is!" Mimi snapped, turning on her heel, the curse words flying without care now.

"B-But it's protocol!" The Head cried. Tai turned on the woman.

"I think your protocol is fucked by now, don't you?"

The two parents left, leaving two horrified staff members behind fearing for the future of the school.

* * *

Once in the car Tai did a U turn and started firing up the road.

"Tai? Marcus drove off the other way?" Mimi questioned as Tai started taking lefts and rights.

"I know but after that we have no idea where he went. The only person that would be able to help us is Izzy so that where we're going." Tai explained.

Mimi understood the logic, at the moment Marcus could be anywhere a thought that made her stomach roll and bile rise up her throat. That monster had her daughter, her precious baby girl and she would go to the ends of the earth to get her back.

Tai was easily breaking all kinds of motoring laws but neither cared it was way down at the bottom of their list of priorities right now. Thankfully all of their friends lived within close proximity to each other, so it didn't take too long to reach Izzy's apartment.

The car skidded to a stop the smell of burning rubber instantly filled the air. Tai and Mimi jumped out and ran into the building as someone held the door for them. They headed up to Izzy's floor and Tai began banging the door down.

"Open, open, open-" Tai chanted.

Suddenly the door was ripped away almost causing Tai to fall through it. In its place stood a furious looking Izzy.

"What the fuck are you playing at?!"

"Mya's been taken. We need your help." Tai equalled his murderous glare. Izzy's jaw dropped and his face paled. Silently he stood to the side allowing the two parents in as they walked past him and into the living room. Izzy followed.

"One second."

He scurried off to another room where they could hear hushed voices. Tai and Mimi looked at each other confused as to what was going on when Izzy returned. He looked over his shoulder quickly as a woman wearing a little black dress and black hair scurried past him trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Tai and Mimi. They noticed she was carrying her heels and her clutch was tucked under her arm. She opened the front door and left the apartment in a shocked silence.

Tai whipped his head back to Izzy his mouth in a 'o' shape, Mimi's eyebrows were high and her eyes wide. Izzy immediately raised one finger and glared at Tai.

"Not one word."

"But-"

"No!"

Tai clamped his mouth shut and shook his head to try and get back on task but oh boy was he going to bring this up at some point.

"Well then. We need your help, Mya was taken from school by a psychopath and we don't know where he's gone."

Izzy's eyes became serious as he walked over to his computer. It was state of the art and he had custom built it himself making it one of the strongest computers in all of Japan. He sat himself down and turned in his chair facing the pair.

"What can I do to help?"

Tai couldn't help but feel proud with how his friend didn't ask any question and just automatically looked to help them. He knew that all his friends would do the same and he felt lucky to be friends with them all, after all he would do the exact same.

"We were able to grab the licence plate of the guy's car, can you work with that?"

Izzy gave a 'do you know who I am' look before taking the piece of paper off Tai and running his fingers over the keys. Mimi remained silent her arms wrapped round her body impatiently, Tai kept throwing her concerned glances which she tried to ignore, knowing full well she could easily burst into tears at any moment but she was determined to remain strong.

"Is this his car?" Izzy asked pointing to an Audi R8 on the screen, Tai agreed.

"No problem, sports cars like this are all fitted with a GPS system. Piece of cake to hack into it and track the car seen as you have the car reg." Izzy explained. Mimi felt her heart flutter and Tai gave a deep breath. The tapping of Izzy's fingers on the keyboard was the only sound in the room, a map flashed up on his screen with a bold red line which finished in the city.

Tai and Izzy moved closer to the screen and Mimi took a step forward to get a better view.

"That's the cars last location at 11:43am." Izzy explained, they all looked over to the digital clock on the wall which read '11:58am'.

"I think we can safely assume he's there."

Tai whipped out his phone and took a picture of the map. He studied it on the screen and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"I know where that is!"

"Where?!" Mimi cried.

"It's a multi-story car park, its been closed for the past few days for renovation." Izzy explained, Tai turned to look at Mimi as they both started heading for the door.

"Thanks Izzy, keep alert, we'll call you if things aren't going well." Tai called from the door, Izzy gave a salute as the door closed.

As they were in the car Mimi's cell blared loudly causing her to jump. With shaky hands thinking it could be Marcus she immediately answered.

"Hello?!"

" _Mi, where are you? I'm outside your apartment?"_ Sora's voice asked.

"Sora!" Mimi gasped remembering she had lunch plans with her best friend.

" _Is everything okay?"_

Mimi could feel her eyes watering. "No, it's Mya-"

" _What's happened?!"_

"I can't explain, look you and Matt meet me and Tai at the multi-story car park on the East side."

" _What? The one that's being renovated? Wait- what has this got to do with Mya?!"_

"Sora please, just meet us there as quick as you can!"

" _Okay. We'll meet you there."_

The line went dead and Tai glanced at her.

"Why did you ask them to come?"

"More help can't hurt."

Tai agreed silently as they whizzed through the city.

Mimi and Tai arrived at the car park, it was 20 stories high and filled with construction equipment. A big 'DO NOT ENTER' sign was across the front gate, however, there was enough room at the side for a car to slip round.

Tai drove through carefully as they both searched over the empty car park for any sign of Marcus or their daughter. They spotted Matt's car with both him and Sora inside. Tai stopped and the 4 adult jumped out.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Matt demanded, Sora at his side looking sick.

"Remember that guy you though was threatening Mimi? Well turns out the sick bastard wants her and will do anything to have her, including taking Mya." Tai seethed. Matt's jaw dropped and Sora looked horrified her hand cupping her face.

"And he's in here with her?!" Matt hiss gesturing to the car park complex. Tai nodded grimly.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Come on, we can't waste more time!" Mimi urged. The group quickly turned and headed back into their cars as Matt followed Tai who was leading the way in.

Tai drove the car round and then up to the next level. Each level was empty aside from a few pieces of equipment and materials left from the builders. Mimi was feeling sicker and sicker the higher the car went with no sign of them. Floor '17' flashed passed them as Tai drove up to the next level.

Her stomach twisted and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She looked at Tai as he was scanning the area furiously before tightening his hands on the wheel and driving up to floor 19.

"STOP!" Mimi gasped, Tai slammed on the breaks causing them both to jerk harshly. Matt's car swerved quickly to the side of Tai's so they were both facing the Audi R8 that was parked in the middle. A man was leaning against the side of the car looking at the Digi-destined with sick satisfaction in his eyes.

Tai growled and ripped his seat belt off. "Wait here."

"Not a chance." Mimi hissed, taking her own seat belt off too. Tai snapped round and glared at her.

"Stay here Mimi." He said darkly.

"No. That is my daughter, and nothing is going to stop me from getting her back." She replied with equal hatred. Tai's jaw clenched at the internal dilemma, but he resigned to the thought that nothing was going to stop her. They both stepped out of the car and walked to the front glaring heatedly at the man that kidnapped their child. As they did this Matt and Sora stepped out also joining their friends, their faces full of hate.

"Let. Her. Go." Tai commanded his breathing getting heavy with adrenaline.

"Well, well, well, I must admit you found me quicker than I anticipated. Bravo." Marcus spat sarcastically. Tai and Mimi stayed perfectly still.

"Oh and you brought some friends? Delightful. How I do love a good show." He smirked, looking Matt in the eyes.

Matt shifted in irritation and Sora held herself higher.

"What do you want Marcus?" Mimi hissed, his eyebrows raised pleasantly.

"Ah. There she is! The woman of the hour! The cause of all of this!" He grinned sadistically.

Mimi scrunched up her nose. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh Meems please... don't be so modest! After all, if you had just come back with me to Habashka or better yet not left at all then none of this would have happened. Tisk tisk, silly girl." He mocked patronizingly.

Mimi could feel her temper rising, but Sora beat her to it.

"You delusional prick! She doesn't want to be with you!" She screamed. Marcus rounded on her.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd shut your trap you little bitch!" He spat.

"Hey! You're in so much shit as it is do you really want this to get worse for yourself!" Matt hissed defending Sora.

"Oh piss off boyband! Like you're in a position to threaten anyone." Marcus scoffed riling Matt further.

"Hey! I think you'll find you're not in a position to threaten anyone dipshit. 4 against 1 I think the odds are pretty much in our favour!" Tai yelled.

Marcus smirked happily.

"Oh, now normally this _would_ cause me a problem… but you see, I have the upper hand no matter how many people you bring."

Marcus glanced towards his car as 4 pairs of eyes followed him as a little voice cried from inside the car as Mya suddenly became alert to her father's yelling.

"Mummy?! Daddy?!"

Tai and Mimi tensed.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Let her go you fucking psychopath!" Tai screamed. Marcus glared at him and walked to the front of the car. He reached round his back and slowly brought his arm back round. The light hit the metal first and the 4 felt their stomach's drop at the gun in his hand.

He held it up to Tai who stood firm.

"You have no fucking right to even address me. This has nothing to do with you, or you two for that matter!" He hissed at Matt and Sora. "So if I were you I'd get back in your car and fuck off!"

Tai remained silent. This suddenly became deadly. The odds were now against them and the risk was too high.

"Look…" Mimi began walking forward her arms raised slightly. "Everyone needs to calm down." She looked at both males. Tai's face was furious, he was itching for a fight but even he wasn't stupid enough to go up against a gun. Mimi looked back to Marcus who was glaring hatefully at Tai.

"Marcus."

He shifted his eyes over to her as she slowly started walking forward her hands still raised showing him she's wasn't planning anything. She could see the gun shake slightly but also knew he was more than capable of using it.

"Look, put the gun down, let Mya go and we can all forget this ever happened." She coaxed in her most soothing voice.

Marcus chuckled. "You don't get it do you? God Mimi! I NEED you! You are MINE! I will not let you get away from me this time!"

"Marcus! This has gone far enough! Look at this! You took my daughter, you have a freaking gun! This has to stop!" Mimi pleaded. He scoffed.

"He's just brainwashed you! You love me Mimi, you're just confused."

"No I'm not!" She screeched.

"Listen pal! She doesn't want you! Was my left hook not subtle enough?! Leave her alone!"

He whipped his head back to Tai. "I won't tell you again. Fuck off!"

Tai and Matt were visibly twitched watching Mimi get closer to Marcus with a gun so close to her and Sora's eyes were wide and scared at the scene unfolding.

"Marcus! Why would you want be with someone who doesn't want you back?!" Oops.

She shouldn't have said that. His eye twitched and he shifted the gun to her making her stop dead in her tracks.

Tai, Matt and Sora all froze when he put the gun on her, the air was thick, and the silence was deafening. No one dared move.

"This is the last time." His voice was shaking in rage. "Get your brat. Give her to the redhead and get in the car." He was strained, and she knew he was losing his patience, she had to think on her toes before things spiralled out of control, or worse, Tai does something impulsive.

"Okay."

Marcus seemed to do a double take and she could practically feel Tai's eyes in her back, but she didn't have time to lose. "I'll come with you."

"Mimi!" Tai gasped, Marcus flited his eyes between the pair. Mimi kept her eyes on his looking directly into them, her determination strong. She couldn't show any sign of hesitation.

"Ah. Good. Get in the car." Marcus ordered as he started walking backwards his gun still pointed on Tai forcing him to remain still.

"On one condition."

Marcus stopped and looked at her, his face impassive and calculating.

"And what may that be?" He hissed, his patience was definitely running thin.

"Let Mya go with Tai. Now. Then I'll go with you."

"Mimi! Stop it! This is ridiculous, you can't let him win!" Tai screamed. Mimi turned back to face him and her composure wobbled. He looked distraught, utterly broken and her heart ached. She looked him in the eye and swallowed hard.

"Tai, take Mya and put her in the car." She told him in a very controlled voice. Tai looked crossed between wanting to cry and scream so she had to look away before she too lost it. She looked back at Marcus who was watching their exchange carefully before looking hard at Mimi who matched his stare. Seemingly satisfied he walked to the back of the car and opened the door. Instantly the little girl jumped out and ran to the first person she saw.

Tai scooped her up as soon as she reached him and held her close a lump forming in his throat as he held her tighter. He gave her a kiss on the head and her face remained buried in his shoulder. Turning round he passed her to Sora who took her carefully.

Mimi watched the reunion with relief washing over her. Mya was safe. That was all that mattered.

Their number one priority.

Now to try and get out of this sticky mess she's found herself in. She carried on watching the scene of father and daughter embracing before Tai passed her over to Sora and looked back at Marcus her eyes glassy. His face twisted into a snarl.

"Get in this car now!"

She took a deep breath and started walking over to him again looking deep into his cold grey eyes. She hated this man. She loathed him. He'd made her fearful, he made her scared, he made her worry and stupidly he's made her mad. Never get between a mother and her child.

She noticed he started lowering the gun as she obeyed his command her eyes flicked over to Tai to make sure he was still occupied, and she took her opportunity. In that same second she fired her can of pepper spray Tai had given her all those weeks ago for safety right into his eyes.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

Marcus wailed in pain and Mimi lunged for the gun, she tried to tug it out of his hand, but he held firm.

"MIMI!" Tai, Sora and Matt cried.

Sora turned quickly placing Mya in the car so she couldn't see as Matt and Tai rushed towards her.

She started panicking tugging harder to get him to release the gun, he hissed and opened his eyes looking straight at her a furious snarl on his face. His eyes and cheeks were red almost making Mimi scream out loud. They jostled for control of the gun when-

' _BANG!'_

Silence.

Tai and Matt froze, the sound echoing around the lot. Mimi and Marcus were looking at each other horrified. Marcus stepped back looking down at himself.

He felt completely fine, he was waiting for the pain to hit him but it never came, he patted himself down and checked his hands for blood. Nothing.

But if it wasn't him…

Mimi felt light, shock rushing through her body. She felt the gun slip out of her hand and clatter to the floor. She looked down and noticed the bright red liquid was covering her torso.

"NO…! No, no, no, no, no!" Tai cried running over and catching her before her legs gave way. She started breathing heavier suddenly starting to panic.

Matt was horrified his hands on his head.

"Oh my god, oh my god."

Sora's hands were covering her mouth in shock at what just happened.

"T-Tai- Taichi-"

"You're okay, you're okay." He cried desperately tears glittering his eyes.

"I-Is M-Mya- Is Mya okay?" She gasped, he put his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, yes she's fine. Just like you're going to be. I just need you to keep looking at me." Tai sniffled.

"God. No. What have I done?!" Marcus gasped in anguish. He stumbled back in shock his eyes focused on the girl he loved, laying there… bleeding to death.

He felt sick. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. She was supposed to be HIS! His legs hit the back of the wall as his head was spinning. The scene was unbelievable, but he knew he still had to have her.

He grit his teeth in scowl. "Mimi."

Tai's head whipped round his expression unthinkable and Mimi weakly looked over. She looked so fragile, so beautiful and soon it would just be the two of them. Forever.

He smirked.

"I'll see you in death."

Without any warning he leaned back and disappeared from view. Tai quickly covered Mimi's ear's, so she didn't hear the deadly 'crack' that followed.

Matt rushed over and looked over the side a hand coming over to cover his mouth before looking back at Tai.

Tai was speechless. Utterly speechless. He didn't realise how deranged Marcus really was. Instead of getting the help he needed he went to the extremes to get what he wanted no matter what the costs. However, he had more urgent matters to deal with.

He could hear Sora on the phone to someone in the back ground but couldn't make out what she was saying.

He looked back at Mimi whose eyes were wide and scared. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and make it all better, make her feel safe, make her feel loved.

"I- I love you Taichi." Mimi gasped.

"Stop it! Don't you dare. Don't you dare!" He choked, his throat tightening making it harder to speak without gasping. He could feel his clothes getting wetter and warmer with her blood which made his chest tighten.

"I do." She whimpered. "I never stopped loving you. I love you Taichi, I love you, I love you."

"Gods Mimi!" The first traitorous tear fell. "I love you too. I always have."

She smiled weakly. "Kiss me."

He held back a sob and leaned down pressing his lips to hers, they moved softly and carefully. How they had handled things had been foolish but now they wanted nothing more in this world than to put things right, not just for their daughter but for themselves.

He loved her, and she loved him.

Why did it take them so fucking long?

They parted, and Mimi smiled at him. She felt her eyes becoming heavy but fought to keep them open. Her vision started becoming blurry and she was sure Tai was telling her to do something? His voice became distorted and darkness began surrounding her vision.

She was sleepy.

So very sleepy.

Tai was yelling again. Was it to her?

Can she sleep yet?

Blurry movement was in front of her then suddenly what she thought was two brown eyes were in front of her face. More yelling? Or was it whispering?

She was sleepy. Could she sleep yet?

Yes. Yes she could.

* * *

 **So... Yeah... Kinda just going to leave this here...**

 **Reviews!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly - Hahaha I hope this chapter made up for the cliffhanger! Thank you for your review :)**

 **angelxchild - Aw thank you!**

 **genbo - I hope this met your expectations! Thank you for your review.**

 **honter11 - Thank you for your review! I love Michi and I wish it was canon but a girl can dream! :) Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **dbzfan the first - Sorry for the delay for this one! Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **j8919 - Stupid Marcus indeed! Hope you liked it!**

 **Vigatus - Things have definetly kicked up a gear! Thank you for your review.**

 **Sylvermist - Eeee thank you! I know this story is very different to other's on here so I was very nervous with how this would be received but I'm very happy you enjoyed it :)**

 **Akira-Hayama - Oh wow thank you! That really does mean a lot because I agree with you on the fact that there is not many Michi stories, I wish they were more too! But I'm happy you are enjoying this one!**

 **.**

 **Next Time: Everyone has to deal with the aftermath of what happened in the car park.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	13. The Aftermath

**Hello!**

 **Welcome to the FINAL CHAPTER of Your's, Mine and Ours!**

 **It's finally the end! I won't drone on, I know you all need to find out what happened next!**

 **But please note the note at the end of the story regarding a continuation of this story! Don't miss it!**

 **And for the final time!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from Mya.**

* * *

Tai watched with tired eyes as Mya was eating her cereal. He hadn't slept, and it was plain to see, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and he had stubble across his face. He was staring at her as she munched on her cereal quietly. She been quiet ever since that day, she kept to herself and only spoke when spoken to. Tai's friends and family told him she was just in shock and she would be okay, but it broke his heart to see his little girl so upset.

She finished eating and whipped her mouth on the napkin and looked down.

"Are you finished munchkin?"

"Yes daddy." She said sadly. Tai sigh.

"Do you want to colour?" He asked, hoping to get some form of reaction from her.

"No thank you."

"Mya-"

"I want to see her."

Tai stopped instantly staring at Mya who looked up at him with clear brown eyes. A perfect copy of his own. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

"See who?"

Tai had a sickening feeling he knew who she was referring to. Mya blinked, and her eyes became glassy. Tai clenched his jaw. His all-time weakness was his daughter's tears, he couldn't stand them and he never wanted to see them.

"Mummy. I want to see mummy."

"Mya, we've talked about this… Mummy is sleeping."

"But I miss her!" Mya cried her voice wobbling. Tai put his head in his hands and raked them through his hair. He looked at his daughter who was staring at him desperately.

"I know you do baby." He said standing up to pick her up and cuddle her close. She buried her head into his neck and he could feel her little tears. "I miss her too."

He stood holding his little girl for a few minutes before pulling away. He smiled at her in hope she would smile back and was satisfied when she provided her own little smile back.

"Let's go see Mummy." Tai said, Mya's face lit up and Tai couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?!"

"Really."

Just as he was about to put her down someone knocked on the door. He walked over, Mya still in his arms and opened the door to see his mother and father there. He looked over his shoulder at the clock which read '10:15am'. Ah, right on time.

"Oh darling! You look terrible, you need to get a shower and some sleep." His mother fretted.

His parents had come round to collect Mya as they have been doing every day since the event. They looked after her during the day while Tai went to see _her_ and then Mya would come home, and Tai would take her to bed. However, today Tai had decided to break the cycle.

"I'm taking Mya to see her." He said. He wasn't surprised when his parents face's dropped in shock before being covered in worry.

"Darling, isn't that a bit… soon?" His mother asked carefully.

"I want to see Mummy!" Mya butted in.

"Oh sweetheart, we know you do." His mother looked torn between telling her son what she thought but then not wanting to hurt her granddaughter. His father sensing her distress quickly intervened.

"Hey squirt, why don't you show Granddad your new toy?" He said taking Mya from Tai's arms. His mother shot him a thankful look before pulling her son into the kitchen away from little ears.

"Taichi. I thought we agreed you don't want her to see Mimi like that?"

"I know but Mum, she's so upset. I can't keep saying no to her, maybe if she sees her she'll understand?"

"Darling, I know it hard to say no to your children, but you need to do what's best for them. Mya's too young to understand all of this."

Tai held his head in his hand and took some deep breaths. Ever since that day he hasn't been able to shut his brain off. Was he doing the right thing? What would Mimi do? What does he do?

His mother sensed his torment and wrapped her arms around him and Tai fell into her hug. He let out silent sobs as his mother soothed him.

"It's okay, let it all out." Her voice was thick with emotion seeing her eldest so broken, but she had to be strong for him.

"I just want Mya to be okay, I'm hoping if she sees her then she'll understand." He said his voice muffled in his mother's shoulder. Yuuko also not being able to bare her son's pain just nodded her head.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No." Tai sniffed and stood up right looking down at his mother. "I just want it to be me and her." Yuuko nodded her head again.

"We're always here for you." She said and looked over to her husband and granddaughter before looking back to Tai. "For both of you."

* * *

Tai glanced at Mya out of the rear-view mirror, she was occupied with watching the world flying by. The drive wasn't long and before he knew it he had pulled up into the car park. He took a deep breath and turned to look to look at Mya who was looking back at him patiently. Gods she was a beautiful little girl and she looked so much like Mimi.

Tai suddenly felt the urge that this was a bad idea but he pushed it away. They were here now, no turning back.

"Ready squirt?"

"Yes." She replied. He got out of the car and walked to the back to help her out of the car seat. Once he locked the car Mya held onto his hand as he led her from the car.

Tai knew the place well having been coming here over the past week he knew his route blindfolded. He knew a few people recognised him as being a regular and nodded to them in acknowledgement. Once they reached their destination Tai stopped and crouched down in front of his daughter.

"Okay Mya, I need you to be on your best behaviour. Please be quite and don't touch anything. Can you do that for daddy?"

Mya nodded and started chewing on her sleeve. Tai realised idly that it was a habit Mimi was trying to break her from but under the circumstances he let it slide. He knew she was nervous, gods he was too. He always was when he came here.

"Also, if you get scared or you want to leave you tell me straight away? Okay?"

Mya nodded her head. Tai leaned forward and kissed her head muttering a 'good girl' before standing up.

He opened the door and walked in. The sight never got easier. Gods why wouldn't she just wake up already?

A woman was laid in a hospital bed, her eyes were closed and her light brown hair framed her face. Wires were coming out of her arms and hidden places into machines around her making steady beeping noises. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping.

Tai walked over to the chair that he had been sitting in everyday and placed Mya on his lap to look at her mother. Tai watched her carefully trying to sense how she was taking this. It was decided to keep Mya away as they feared that if she saw her mother like this it would traumatise the small girl. Tai knew Mya was made from strong stuff but agreed for her own safety, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her away for long. And he was right.

"Is mummy still sleeping?" She asked quietly looking at her mother.

"Yeah baby, she very tired."

"When will she wake up?"

A simple question from a child, but it hit Tai like a ton of bricks. Honest answer? Tai didn't know. The events that transpired after Mimi was shot was a blur to Tai. He remembered yelling at her to stay awake before she slipped away, before he could think he heard the blaring of sirens and looked around as police cars and an ambulance filled the lot.

Mimi was taken away and all he remembered was that Mya was in the car and he needed to get her out of there.

Thankfully Matt and Sora had already told him they would take care of Mya and for Tai to stay with Mimi.

He took off his jacket as it was covered in blood and threw it on the floor before jumping into the back of the ambulance claiming to be family.

He was told the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs but they had put her into an induced coma in hopes that her body would recover after such a trauma. Whether she would wake up from that was another story. It had been one week and there was no change. Tai could feel hope slipping but he was determined to sit with her every day, hating the thought of her being alone.

Their friends have come and tried to coax him to go home, eat, shower and sleep. It had been almost 48 hours before Matt practically dragged him from the room promising him that Sora would stay with her while he sorted himself out.

Joe had changed all his shift rotation to take over Mimi's care. Tai was grateful for a familiar face looking over Mimi, it put him somewhat at ease. He'd even gone to the extent of giving Tai his pager number should he need anything, something that is not done lightly in the medical profession however, there were a few exceptions.

"Why don't you tell her about what you've been doing?" Tai suggested, completely side stepping the 'wake up' question. Mya easily agreed and started telling Mimi all about her games and colours.

Tai sat back and watched, his heart breaking. Mya chatting away to Mimi who more than likely couldn't hear a single thing. As Mya talked Tai chuckled at funny parts of her stories or butted in to add his own quip.

Tai hadn't felt this at east in days but he new it was all make believe. Soon dreaded reality would set in and they would have to leave.

"Daddy?" Mya asked, Tai grunted pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Can I sing to her?"

Tai blinked, caught off guard by the question before a soft smile settled on his face.

"Of course."

Mya smiled and turned around to face Mimi and started singing. Immediately Tai's eyes filled with tears. He knew the song. It was on one of Mya's TV shows, it was a sad song a very sad song.

He looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to hold back the tears. Her little voice was beautiful and wobbled slightly but she held it together marvellously. He knew she was coming towards the end of the song so tried his best to ride the tears he refused to let fall.

" _I miss you, sha la la la la…"_ Mya sang.

" _ **I miss you."**_

Tai's eyes popped open wide. He grabbed Mya and looked over to the bed. No. It couldn't be. But he swore he heard it. It was tired and groggy but definitely there.

"Mummy sang!" Mya gasped happily.

Tai watched as Mimi's eyes shifted under her eyelids. Her finger twitched, and his heart started beating painfully. He fumbled for Joe's pager in his pocket and started smashing the button down rapidly.

"Meems?" He asked. Her mouth parted and sucked in a breath and slowly her eyes cracked open. She groaned slightly before blinking and opening her eyes a little wider.

"T-Taichi?"

Tai gasped and Mya cheered.

"Yay! Mummy's AWAKE!"

"Sssh! Mya." Tai scolded but Mya took no mind but she did quieten down.

"Hey Meems, everything is okay, you're safe. Me and Mya are here and we're okay too." Tai quickly explained not wanting her to start panicking.

"W-What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Daddy can I hug her?"

"In a minute squirt."

The door opened and Joe and 2 nurses rushed in.

"Tai what's- oh! Mimi! Goodness you gave us quite the scare!" Joe quickly jumped into action checking over the monitors. Tai stood up and held Mya in his arms as they watched as Joe took Mimi's temperature and checked her observations. He sat on the side of the bed and smiled gently.

"So, big question Mimi but how are you feeling?"

Mimi shifted slightly before wincing in pain.

"Ah, yes you'll experience some discomfort but I'll go through that when we don't have little ear present." Joe advised in a low voice. Mimi looked over to Mya and smiled softly. "Aside from that any sickness? Headaches?"

"Just thirsty." Mimi croaked. Joe nodded in understanding and a nurse came over with a cup of water and straw. The other nurse raised the bed slightly so Mimi was sat up, she winced slightly in pain but it quickly subsided.

Joe stayed a few more minutes to do some final checked before advising he would be back later for a check-up. As soon as he left Sora and Matt entered, upon seeing Mimi sat up and awake Sora instantly burst into tears. Matt gave a relived sigh.

The spoke quickly with Mimi asking how she was and how Sora would kill her once she was discharged for getting shot. Tai asked if they wouldn't mind taking Mya for some lunch while he spoke with Mimi privately. They agreed and took Mya out for some food, finally leaving a conscious Mimi and a nervous Tai alone.

Tai looked at her, she looked so weak but he was just thrilled she was awake. He walked over and took a seat in the chair which had become his home after the past week. Mimi rolled her head to the side to look at him. Simply, he looked terrible.

"You look awful." She croaked.

He laughed, he was laying in a hospital bed after being shot and she tells him he looks bad!

"I could say the same." He countered with a smirk. The corners of her mouth twitched up and she reached over for her cup of water. Seeing her struggle Tai stood up and passed it over letting her get a good strong gulp before putting it back.

"So… what's the diagnosis doc?" She asked a smirk on her face.

"Well Meems…" He paused. He still found the situation traumatic; he'd been having nightmares about it at the very real possibility that she wouldn't come back to him. He looked into her beautiful caramel eyes as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He had wished for this for days and now she was sat up talking to him. She deserved to know.

"Meems… you were shot."

She didn't move, it looked like her eyes were searching his for the truth. She nodded slowly pressing him to continue.

"You lost a lot of blood so they took you straight into theatre. They said the bullet missed your vital organs but you needed a blood transfusion. You weren't short of donations." He smiled remembering how all of their friends volunteered to be tested to see if they were the same blood type. "They put you in a coma and we've just been waiting for you to wake up."

He was pleased with his summary, she didn't need to know that he didn't cope well. She was awake now, and that's all the mattered.

"Oh my." Mimi gasped taking it all in. He let her digest what he had told her and watched her hand feel over the wound. She turned back to him.

"Marcus- did- did he-?"

"Hey, hey, Mi you need to calm down for me okay?" Tai soothed holding onto her hand noticing the beeping increasing. Mimi took a few deeps breaths to calm herself down and Tai was relieved to see the monitors going back to normal.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"He threw himself off.. I-I killed someone…" She whimpered. Tai held her hand tighter.

"No. No you didn't. He was sick, don't you dare think this is your fault. He shot you. He threw himself off. He took Mya. Whatever happened to him was a consequence of his own actions." Tai told her passionately. Mimi blinked and took a breath.

"I'm so sorry Tai." She whispered, he whipped his eyes to her face.

"For what?"

"For putting you through all of this. I'm so sorry."

He leaned further forward so their heads were almost touching. "Listen to me Meems. What happened in that lot was the scariest and darkest moments of my life. But it made me realise that I love you so goddamn much and I am never letting you get away from me again,"

A tear rolled down Mimi's face as she smiled softly. "I love you too."

He leaned closer and kissed her gently. They pulled away and smiled adoringly but Tai's smile checked to an amused smirk.

"What?" Mimi asked.

Tai laughed. "Looks like we'll be making Kari some money from her little bet with TK."

Mimi laughed too before wincing slightly in pain, Tai apologised to which Mimi brushed him off. Mimi's door squeaked and Tai pulled away from her as Sora and Matt walked in, Mya raced past them towards the bed.

"Mummy!" She cheered. Tai lifted her up and placed her carefully on the bed telling her to be gentle as her mother is still poorly. Mimi had a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around the little girl as she snuggled into her side. Tears fell down her face as she planted a flurry of kisses on her head.

"You okay man?" Matt asked. Tai smiled watching her cuddle and laugh with their daughter, Sora beaming happily at the side of her as the two friends chatted. If someone would have told him at the start of the year that he would be living with his 5 year-old daughter and his ex-girlfriend and all of his old feeling would re-surface, well quite frankly he would have thought they needed to see a mental specialist.

The past few months had been crazy; he had been on an emotional roller-coaster he just wasn't ready for. He had to face feelings he would have rather buried, he'd been vulnerable, scared, shocked, happy, goofy, sad, broken, elated, lustful and blissful.

He loved his daughter so much, much more than he was capable of. She made him realise how dark his life was before she came running into it at full speed in her soccer kit and headband goggles. He was smitten with her and she made his life better, brighter and happier.

Then there was her astounding mother. Mimi's eyes connected with his and he couldn't help but grin. He got her back, after all those years she was his again. He loved her, he never stopped and he was never going to let her go again.

They were his family. He had a family. He loved them and they loved him, and he would go to the ends of the earth to protect them. He felt that little black box in his pocket which he'd been carrying round since she was in here weighing him down. But he felt light as a feather.

Mya looked over to him also, both of them grinning at him.

His family.

"Yeah bud. I'm great."

* * *

2 Years Later.

"Remember when you scored that winning goal in the final and everyone lost their minds?"

The guys were currently sat in Matt's living room, beers and drinks in their hands as they reminisced about their glory days. They were currently gathered for Sora and Matt's son's 1st birthday. The girls were in the kitchen gossiping away while the guys were in the room chatting, because guys 'don't' gossip.

The events they were remembering was a fond one for Tai. It was his final game in college and his team were on the brink of being hailed as champions. He remembered the bitter autumn nights air, the cheering crowd and the sweat trickling down his brow. His friends were in the stands screaming and clapping, Davis was running at the side of him and Mimi was cheering him on loudly from the sidelines with her squad.

The atmosphere was electric, his heart pounding in his ears, the flashes from the crowd and the sound of the band was filling the stadium. The smack of the ball hitting the back of the net from his shot was like a crack of thunder, everyone heard it and the slight pause before the eruption was tingling. The stadium belted as cheering rang high, he was immediately swarmed by bodies jumping on him and pulling him into hugs.

He remembered his friends tackling their way through to congratulate him, his eyes caught the crowds parting as Mimi elbowed her way through. He was thanking someone for their praise when he was suddenly yanked down and his lips crashed onto hers. Wolf whistles echoed around him as his mates called out inappropriate comments, which he was sure was started by Davis and Matt. It was one of the greatest moments of his life.

"That was a good day." Tai smirked taking a sip of his beer. He looked down at Mya who was colouring in her colouring book Tai had got her for her birthday. Shortly after Mimi was discharged from the hospital they began dating, after a few months they both decided to move from his apartment to a more family friendly area. They purchased a lovely home which Mimi was thrilled to decorate and it came with a huge back yard which Mya and Tai were very happy with.

"Hear that squirt? Your dad was pretty good as soccer."

Mya looked up at him and scrunched her nose like her mother. "Nu-hu! I'm way better!"

Tai scoffed. "I don't think so!"

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are TOO!"

Mya had stood up and balled her fists, Tai couldn't help but grin at how adorable she looked and grabbed her and started tickling her all over as she squealed and giggled to get away.

"Dude you were arguing with a 7 year old." Izzy laughed, Tai let her go as she felt to the floor still giggling to herself. "Shut up."

"Hey, do you guys remember the party after that game?" Joe asked as they went back to their memories.

"No."

"Yes."

Half of the group answered.

"Well it's no surprise you don't Teeks, you and Kari disappeared upstairs for most of the party." Matt smirked, TK paled and Tai narrowed his eyes.

"Dude are you trying to get me killed?" TK hissed.

"Ha! No he won't him and Meems were gone for just as long!"

"Dude little ears!" Tai gestured to his daughter who thankfully was paying them no attention and was back to colouring.

"Yeah you better start remembering that Matt, otherwise Ari will start picking up things." Ken smirked.

"I've got plenty of time before I have to start worrying about that." Matt laughed taking a nervous sip of his beer.

"That party was incredible, remember when Izzy passed out with a lamp shade on his head?" Joe laughed. TK joined in remembering another fond memory of that night.

"Or what about when Yolei started dancing on the table and Ken's eyes started popping out of his head?"

The guys started laughing.

"Oh man remember when Sora and Mimi jumped into the pool fully clothed! That was awesome." Davis smirked. Tai tried to hold back a wolfish grin while Matt looked uncomfortable.

"That wasn't great, I nearly got into 3 fights with guys ogling them." Matt grumbled remembering how all the guys were staring at the two girls.

"I'm surprised you stayed so calm Tai normally you want to murder anyone that looks at Mimi provocatively." Izzy commented. Tai shrugged.

"Hey I'm a laid back kind of guy, I have no worries."

"Not to mention you were flat out wasted!" Davis laughed. Tai widened his eyes and nodded towards Mya who unfortunately picked up on the conversation.

"Daisy what's wasted?" She asked Davis who looked horrified.

Tai stared at her then glared at Davis.

"Nice one genius." He hissed leaning forward to try and get out of this one before she told Mimi. "Wasted is… uhm.. ha ha…" Tai looked at the guys begging for help.

"Mya you see wasted is when…um-" Izzy began before trailing off.

"It's… um…" Joe was trying to find some form of inspiration.

"It's when you really really want some ice cream." Davis explained winking to the guys. They all looked at him dumbfounded before Mya's excited squeal made them jump.

"Oh! I want to get wasted!"

"Davis!" Tai snapped. Davis shrugged hopelessly. "Gods, don't ever reproduce."

"Hey guys!" Yolei cheered as she and the rest of the girls –Sora carrying Ari- walked in to join them. Mya turned to them an beamed.

"Mummy! I wanna get wasted!"

Tai's heart dropped as the women all looked at the little girl shocked; Mimi looked up and glared at Tai who started viciously shaking his head and pointing an accusing finger at Davis.

"Sweetheart you can't get wasted." Mimi explained. Mya pouted.

"But daddy got wasted!"

"What?! No I didn't!" Tai cried.

"Yea-huh! Daisy said you got wasted at a party!"

Tai couldn't believe he was arguing with his 7 year-old about him getting drunk at a college party! He could tell his friends were finding this hilarious and were trying so hard not to laugh. Tai looked back at Mimi who crossed her arms.

"Meems it was that party back in collage after the soccer final." Tai explained, Mimi's eyebrows rose in recognition but then focused back at her daughter who was getting angry about not being able to get wasted.

"I want to get chocolate wasted!"

Tai couldn't hold back the snicker as a few other stifled laughed echoed around the room. Mimi tried hard to suppress a grin.

"Another time Mya." She said ending the conversation. She eyed Tai as she walked over to take a seat at the side of him as Kari came in with a blue birthday cake as everyone sang happy birthday to baby Ari.

.

The day was cheerful and happy, everyone enjoying each other's company. Mya was currently playing video games against Davis and Izzy who were struggling to keep up. Tai couldn't help but feel proud. Sora was chatting to Yolei and Kari about babies while Ken and TK looked on in worry. Matt and Joe were talking about work and family, Joe was telling Matt how he and his wife were trying for a baby. Tai realised that a crucial member of his family was missing. Standing up he placed his drink down and walked into the kitchen were he found his beautiful wife sat eating birthday cake.

Tai and Mimi tied the knot a few months ago. A private affair but one filled with love, Mya was thrilled to be a flower girl as his parents wept happily from their seats. Mimi's parents were absent from the event, but she couldn't have cared. It was the happiest day of Tai's life. His family was complete.

"Scoffing all the cake are we?" Tai joked making Mimi jump.

"Ooh! You silly man! You'll give me a heart attack!" She scolded playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry." Tai laughed taking a seat beside her on the bar stool.

Mimi finished her mouthful and looked at him sheepishly. "Don't tell anyone." She muttered her mouth still full. "I'm so hungry!" She groaned.

Tai smirked. "I know the feeling." He grabbed a forkful and shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. She rolled her eyes playfully whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"I think I'm a little hungrier than you."

Tai snorted. "Have you seen my appetite?"

Mimi was trying to maintain a grin splitting across her face. She stood up from her stool and moved over to Tai picking up his hand and placing it on her stomach. Tai looked at her confused as to what she was doing.

"I think I'm hungrier… seen as I'm eating for two."

Tai's jaw dropped as he looked at her then to his hand on her stomach. His mouth opened and closed and Mimi let out a small giggle. She pulled something out of her back pocket and showed Tai and small green teddy with a pink flower on its head. She passed it to him silently as he grabbed it with his spare shaky hand. It had a small tag around it reading ' _You can give me this when I meet you.'_

Tai gasped and looked back at Mimi. "You- I- We- I mean you- um." He stuttered, Mimi giggled again watching in amusement his reaction , he swallowed hard and looked back at her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

Mimi nodded, biting her lip. It was a few more seconds of silence before he exploded.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

He knocked the chair back as he jumped up and threw his arms around Mimi picking her up and spinning her around showering her face with kisses. He suddenly stopped and put her down looking worried.

"Oh shit! I shouldn't have done that! Are you okay? Is Jr okay?!"

"Tai, calm down! Its fine." Mimi giggled, Tai visibly relaxed but kept his giant grin.

"What's going on?!" Matt yelled as he and the rest of the group came rushing in at all the commotion. Tai spun round his smile not faltering once, Mya walked forward towards her parents and Tai scooped her up.

"Everything is great. In fact Mya is going to be a big sister!"

"Really?!" The girls gasped happily.

"Really?!" The guys asked shocked.

"Really?!" Mya squealed in utter delight.

"Yeah." Tai grinned walking over to Mimi and wrapping his arms round her.

Right there, in this moment Tai felt complete.

He had his friend's, his family. Everything.

This was his everything.

* * *

 **Curtain Closes.**

 **.**

 **Oh wow! And that's the end! This has been such a ride and I'm so happy you all got to share it with me! To everyone that has read, followed, favourited, reviewed, I couldn't thank you enough! I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed making it! I'm sad to see it end!**

 **However...**

 **There was NOT be a squeal tot his story... SORRY! BUT! I am planning on writing a sort of 'mini-series'. Basically it fills out some of the events in this story which we haven't seen. I.e. Tai's first Christmas with Mya, Tai and Mimi's relationship the first time round, Mya as a teenager etc etc. They won't be long and it won't be a story with a plot but just each chapter would be a different event we get to look into. So keep you're eyes peeled for that! It's in the works!**

 **Reviews! - (for the last time *sobs*)**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Yeah... I knew I was going to get it in the next for that one! Haha But Marcus IS dead! So that's something right? Plus I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the two cliff-hangers! ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing friend!**

 **angelxchild: Thank you? I'm gonna take that as a compliment for writing such a hated villain! Haha, I know but I hope this chapter redeemed my cliffhangers :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I've loved your support :)**

 **Akira-Hayama: Yeahhh gotta have a good climax though right?! Yay thank you! I'm actually so pleased so many people hated him, and I know his death seemed very rushed. I did dabble with the idea of him making a get away but it would leave too many loose ends. Ah well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **genbo: Oh how good was Avenger's though! Yay! I loved the Izzy scene, we needed so humour before shit hit the fan! Honestly your review made my day thank you so much for your praise! It's really been appreciated again thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope this was the ending you liked! :)**

 **shannonss: That was the aim so I'm glad you came along for the ride! Haha You're so welcome! I hope you liked the ending, who doesn't like a happy ending?! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **dbzfan the first: Yay! I hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **j8919: See she's not dead! I could NEVER do that to my OTP! and I'm weirdly glad you hated my villain so much! I'm glad I killed him off too! Haha, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Vigatus: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the ending! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoyed the ending! Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **honter11: Thank you my friend! I couldn't kill Mimi I needed her to live for the ending! I hope you enjoyed end and thank you so much for reading and reviewing throughout! :D**

.

 **And that's that!**

 **Again thank you all so much for your support, I loved reading your reviews and I hope you all come back to this story at some point :)**

 **LOVES!**

 **CORNELIA.X**


End file.
